El arte de tu amor
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: AU: Por azares del destino el jóven italiano Lovino Vargas debe ir a vivir con su abuelo en España y estudiar en una escuela de arte por obligación de su madre, no sabe nada de lo que la ciudad de Madrid le depara ni del chico de gran sonrisa
1. All nightmare long

**¡Ciao gente! Bueno, a comienzo de este año 2011 me hecho un reto a mi misma ¿Cuál fue? Me dije ¡tienes que hacer una historia larga sobre este par! Y yo, que siempre tomo retos, lo acepte ^^ espero de todo corazón que les guste y hoy empieza mi aventura en el rincón de Hetalia de , aunque ya había hecho una que otro one-shot jeje, bueno da igual**

**Advertencias: Esto es un AU, además de que es un POV de mi adorado Lovino, asi que no se extrañen de malas palabras jeje ^^U**

**Y Hetalia no me pertenece ¡ya quisiera yo que asi fuera! Joder, sería el mejor regalo del mundo TTwTT, pertenece a Himaruya-san n.n**

**Capitulo 1: All nightmare long**

A veces, me maldecía por ser el mayor de mi familia, en serio, Dios en serio debió de haber estado cabreado conmigo al hacerme llegar a este mundo siendo el mayor de la familia, y además con este carácter, hablando de repugnancias.

- Madre ¡me niego completamente a irme a casa de mi abuelo! –esa fue mi tercera negación, a mi madre le valió un demonio y me destrozo con la mirada de la forma más cruel que hasta ahora he conocido.

- ¡Tu Lovino Vargas te irás a estudiar a Madrid y punto y final! Tu abuelo necesita de alguien, y, por cierto, él siempre ha estado muy pendiente de ti ¡deberías estarle agradecido de que tan amablemente te consiguió un plaza en aquel instituto de arte tan fino! Te educarán como se deben, y yo que creo en los milagros de nuestro Señor pienso que hasta puede que tu horrorosa forma de hablar cambie

- ¡Pero mi español es horrible! No quiero ir madre, todos mis amigos _los pocos que tengo_ están aquí ¡no quiero irme allá!

- Te vas sin derecho a discusión ¡fin del asunto! ¿te ha quedado claro?

Y si, por más que intenté retomar la discusión eso no pudo ser ¡hablando de mierdas! Esta era una de esas, y bastante grande, pero claro ¡Feliciano si podía quedarse! Muy en el fondo yo sé que lo único que mi madre quería era deshacerse de mí, esa mujer, es triste decir que ni tu madre te soporta, pero esa es la verdad, ni mi madre me soporta, deberían darme un premio por eso, al ser mas desagradable del planeta, gracias muchas gracias a la academia, demonios del infierno ¡todos pueden irse por el W.C a ver qué encuentran!

En fin ya no debería quejarme, tengo una vida del asco que terminara de irse al caño en los próximos meses ¡Yahoo! Qué felicidad irme a otro país prácticamente desconocido para mí, a hacerle las cuatro comidas a mi dulce y enfermo abuelo y a estudiar pintura ¡sólo porque reprobé mi examen de entrada a la universidad! ¡Vaya pecado! Mis padres deberían entender que no todo el mundo puede entrar a la universidad al primer intento ¡yo no soy un imbécil superdotado, maldición!

Pero enfin, ya me veo en el primer avión temprano por la mañana rumbo a Madrid, a estudiar arte en un escuela colectiva con gente de sólo Dios sabe qué edad y estatus social, en un país que apenas conozco y poco se hablar el idioma ¡Gracias destino! ¡Eres la mar de perfecto conmigo! Me cago en todo y en todos, no sé por qué simplemente no me fugo hoy y me voy a la mierda para siempre.

Oh claro, mi padre seguramente contraria a alguien para buscarme.

A alguien no muy amigable probablemente, como la última vez.

¿La resignación es una de las etapas de la depresión? Porque puedo decir con todas sus letras que estoy resignado, Dios sinceramente me cago en todo, ya creo que hasta sentí una lágrima por mi cara ¡como si yo fuese una jodida nena! Joder, los hombres no lloran, no entiendo porque salió esa lágrima, claro que la mía era una lágrima muy masculina, y los demás podían irse al demonio si decían lo contrario, mis lágrimas son muy masculinas, joder.

Con todo y mi depresión a la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, mejor dicho, me tumbaron de la cama y a eso de las 7 ya estábamos rumbo al aeropuerto, mi hermano soltaba la lágrima gorda, maldito mocoso de 16 años y todavía seguía con lo mismo ¡joder, que sea hombre! Pero ni modo, no había forma en el universo para que creciera, a parte no entiendo por qué llora por mí, es cierto que lo defiendo de todos lo que quieren molestarlo y eso, pero ya me gradué asi que no me tendría más a su lado, así que no le hallaba justificación a su lloradera.

Él estaba siendo, como siempre, un maldito bastardo sentimental.

- Fratello, ¡te extrañare tanto! –me vi en la obligación de abrazar a aquél imbécil en la mitad del aeropuerto, menuda gilipollez, quieren que me suicide estoy seguro de ello

- ¡Pues culpa a nuestra madre, ella es la responsable! –al escucharme, mi madre me lanzó una mirada con cara de los mil demonios, pero aquella era la verdad –y ya para, que los hombres no lloran, algún día nos veremos denuevo –que espero y no sea pronto

- Cuando llegues tu abuelo te va a estar esperando en el aeropuerto y luego ser irán a casa, tu amablemente ofrécele conducir el auto ¡pobre de él a su edad teniendo que manejar! –bueno, supongo que en el punto de manejar no tendré quejas u objeciones, puede que hasta el abuelo me preste el auto para andar por la ciudad y tales ¡eso suena genial! -y luego ayúdalo con el quehacer, no te hagas del pipas jodido niñato –bueno, allí si me bajaron de la nube, que mierda

- Ok –decidí no replicar, si lo hacía con el estado de enojo que me producía el levantarme temprano, probablemente terminaría haciendo un escándalo en la mitad del aeropuerto que ni el mismísimo Papa salido del Vaticano podría detener

- Bien, entonces ya puedes irte

Mi madre procedió a darme dos besos en cada mejilla, que yo no deseaba pero aún así hizo contra mi voluntad, mi padre me dio un abrazo y mi hermano me sujetó muy fuerte mientras dejó llena de lagrimas y otros fluidos corporales mi camisa, decidí ignorar ese hecho y maldecirlo entrando ya al avión, maldito niñato, luego tendría que echarle desinfectante a esa cosa porque jamás sería la misma. En el avión coloqué mi maleta en el compartimiento que me correspondía, y a mi lado, en vez de ir una linda chica como yo soñé que seria (para que se me pasara un poco la depresión) me tocó sentarme al lado de un tipo de mas o menos mi edad, digo yo que sé, aunque se veía más alto, llevaba una sonrisa de imbécil que me pareció re-extraña, nadie anda tan feliz en la vida joder, era de tez más oscura que la mía y tenía los ojos verdes, bueno, ese no era un feo color, pero como eran los ojos de un tipo no voy a decir que eran bonitos, eso suena muy marica.

Decidí ignorarle durante aquellas dos largas horas de mi existencia

- ¡Que linda mañana no crees! –pero al parecer, él no tenía ganas de ignorarme, hablando de jodidas mierdas, aparte hablaba español ¿por qué tiene que pasarme este martirio a mí? -¿tú eres de aquí?

- Si –jodido simplón, lo mejor era no darle de a mucha cuerda porque tenía cara de hablador el tipo

- Si puedo verlo, tienes el semblante como la gente de aquí –yo le miré ¿Qué yo tenía el semblante de los romanos? Sí, como diga -¿vas a la universidad?

- No –la pregunta del milenio, maldito entrometido ¿es que toda la puta gente de 18 años tiene que ir a la maldita universidad? Qué problema, pues va a ser que no

- O ya veo, yo tampoco, aunque ya tenía el cupo pero eso no es lo mío entonces… -y siguió con una perorata de la que a mí me importaba de poco a nada ¿y quién se a creído este que soy? ¿psicólogo? ¡Tengo suficientes problemas como para oír los problemas de otro! Maldición que hay gente estresante, decidí cortarle de raíz porque ya me sentía hastiado y él por mí, podía irse a la mismísima mierda

- Mira, hoy me levanté muy temprano y no tengo humor para nada ¿vale? Asi que voy a dormir –volteé mi rostro hacia el lado de la ventana y escuché como el tipo suspiraba

- Está bien… entiendo, lamento el haberle distraído

Sonaba triste el muy bastardo, pero no es como si me importara él o algo asi, por lo que puse todo mi empeño y esfuerzo en quedarme dormido ¡si señor! Aunque sea dos horas de sueño debía tener, con dos horas de sueño me bastaba, digo, que mierda seria llegar en pleno trasnocho a mi destino, espero que la gente allá no note el sarcasmo, ya estoy demasiado acostumbrado a usarlo, pero la verdad no me importa, si no lo entienden se joden ellos, yo no pierdo absolutamente nada.

Tuve un sueño la mar de extraño, estábamos mi hermano yo vestidos ¿de novias? Maldición ¿en qué cabeza cabe aquello? Y yo no sé quien se nos acercaba y nos decía que nuestros "esposos" nos esperaban, cuando me desperté estaba hiperventilando del miedo, jodidos sueños gays ¿Por qué sueño yo con esas cosas? A mí me gustan las mujeres ¡me gusta ver a las mujeres con esos vestidos! ¡No al babotas de mi hermano y a mí en ellos! Creo que estoy afrontando una crisis de pánico, pero mejor me calmo, que maldición, yo sabía que este viaje no traería nada bueno, ya empezamos con estos sueños, solo Dios sabe qué clase de barbaridades me hará soñar luego, odio mi vida.

-_ A nuestros estimados pasajeros se les informa que tendremos una pequeña turbulencia, por favor tomen las medidas necesarias en el manual que se encuentra en el compartimiento frente a ustedes, muchas gracias y disculpen las molestias_

¿Una qué? ¡Todo el mundo anda de joda hoy! Tengo como mil maldiciones encima, me cago en todo lo cagable ¿Por qué a mí? Yo lo sabía, el destino me está dando señales de que éste maldito viaje es un error, vida cruel, vida puta y cruel, no entiendo nada de lo que me pasa, pero igual saqué el imbécil manual, tenía que abrocharme el cinturón y… decía otra cosa, pero tenía la vista borrosa del sueño, durante unos segundos me quede tratando de descifrar que decía pero luego oí una voz a mi lado

- ¡Chico será mejor que te sujetes eso rápido!

…Muy tarde, lo que no entendí es que había que oprimir una cosa para sujetarlo, el maldito avión dio como tres saltos y yo salte con el, y luego supe que el infierno existía y que esperaba ansioso mi muerte cuando caí en las piernas del chico que estaba a mi lado, perfecto, simplemente genial y perfecto, como para meterte el tiro al instante ¡maldita sea!

- ¡Joder! ¡disculpa! –bueno, yo no tenía la culpa y tampoco se me da disculparme, pero quien sabe, tal vez siendo un poco más razonable el infierno no me queme tanto, me levante rápidamente de las piernas del tipo en cuestión y me senté ajustando bien el seguro de la cosa esa, por alguna razón desconocida por mí, tal vez parte de mi misma gilipollez, me sonrojo con nada, y en ese momento sentí que mis mejillas estaban en el rojo más intenso conocido por el hombre, no necesitaba verlas para saberlo, maldita sea

- No… importa, tranquilo –él también estaba sonrojado ¿pero qué…? Decidí no pensar al respecto

Sobra decir que no cruzamos palabra después de eso, digo ¿Cómo hablas tú con un tipo al que le caes encima de las piernas en un puto avión? No seas desgraciado, yo lo que tenía la mala suerte del milenio, mejor me quedo tranquilo mientras maldigo todo lo que veo, maldita ventana, maldito cielo, malditas nubes, maldito sol, malditos pájaros que vuelan al sur a buscar calor, todos son mierdas, al menos ellos pueden volar, como quisiera tener alas para volar y desparecerme lejos de este planeta maldito, joder.

Al llegar baje mi maleta y desalojé el avión como alma que lleva el diablo, no quería ver la cara de aquél sujeto en toda mi vida, eso sería tan patético, ojala desapareciera de mi vista para siempre, no es que sinceramente esa fue la joda del año, y un secreto que me llevaría sin duda hasta la tumba, ni siquiera sé el nombre del tipo, bueno, tampoco es como si me importara, dejémoslo así.

Luego vi como se extendía el sol sobre toda la vasta ciudad de Madrid (bueno, lo que alcanzaba a ver) y suspiré entrando en depresión, aquella sería sin duda la más estúpida época de mi vida, maldición.

* * *

** Aussy: Primer capitulo terminado :D -suelta serpentinas- bansaiiiiiiii**

**Lovino: Deja el escandalo maldicion ¬¬ **

**Aussy: ajsjshsd nada mas ven a decir lo que te dije que dijeras ¡Jo!**

**Lovino: ¿Y mi plata?**

**Aussy: Te la doy luego de que lo digas u.ú**

**Lovino: Bueno, no se pierdan el próximo cap de esta cosa que la loca esta escribe con taaanto cariño e.é**

**Aussy: Bueno algo asi era _ _ll mas bien lo dijiste bien**

**Lovino: ¿Y mi plata?**

**Aussy: Chao espero sus reviews :D**

**Lovino: Aussy dame mi plata ¡ maldición!**


	2. Blow me away

**Ciao! Bueno, gracias por sus reviews x3, aunque misteriosamente, hay mas alertas que reviews… osea que aunque Lovi me cobró por lo de la semana pasada no sirvió de nada TwT bueno, no importa, aquí les dejo el segundo cap ta tan~ espero les guste, espero que no se halla notado mucho cuanto amo a mi Polonia, osea, él rulea XD**

**Capitulo 2: Blow me away**

No me acordaba mucho del abuelo, de hecho, hace tiempo que no lo veo, desde que se mudó a Madrid no he sabido mucho de él, todo porque mi abuela tenia familia aquí, luego ella murió y el muy idiota no quiso regresar a Italia, bueno, sus razones tendrá que sé yo, la última vez que recuerdo a ciencia cierta que lo vi tenía yo 11 años y había venido a mi cumpleaños, a pesar de que era MI cumpleaños se la paso consintiendo a mi hermano, claro él es más pequeño pero no era justo, era MI cumpleaños, por lo que ahora sólo una pregunta cruzaba por mi mente ¿Cómo demonios era posible que ahora él se interesara en mi persona? ¿Se habrá vuelto loco? ¿Hará lo mismo con Feliciano cuando también sea mayor de edad o algo asi? Bueno, por mí mejor, así me podría largar de aquí y nadie me notaria, e igual nadie me extrañaría.

Ya sabré que hacer un día de estos.

Entré en el aeropuerto, busqué con la vista a alguien con cara de imbécil y cabello rizado y toda la cosa, el aeropuerto era un caos, estaba repleto y no distinguía a nadie, al final tuve que subirme a una estúpida banca, al fin le vi y allí cerca de un puesto de caramelos estaba el viejo, vaya estaba mucho mas canoso que la ultima vez pero seguía teniendo el mismo cuerpo fuerte de siempre ¡ese no me necesitaba para nada! Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí asi que al demonio, en las manos sujetaba un cartelito que ponía "LOVINO" y a lado tenia dibujado un corazón, hablando de cosas cursis, él quiere que yo muera o algo asi, decidí acercarme y acabar de una vez con todo esto. Cuando me vio soltó el cartelito que llevaba y se lanzo a abrazarme, yo no tuve más opción que medio abrazarle y suspirar, que martirio

- ¡Lovi como has crecido! –me soltó y me acaricio el cabello -¡eres tan guapo como tu abuelo joven!

- Emm ¿gracias? –tomé mis maletas antes de perder algo –vámonos abuelo, tengo mucha hambre y mucho sueño

- Pero qué impaciente eres Lovi, no has cambiado nada –yo dejé mi rostro sin expresión mientras él reía como tonto, diablos, había olvidado esa parte de él, ahora más que nunca quería lárgame de ese lugar –ok, vamos a casa –tomo un estúpido llavero que cargaba y me lo lanzó –maneja tú ¿qué dices?

Yo tomé el llavero y por primera vez en la semana sonreí ¡si, manejar! El abuelo tenía un chevrolet rojo del 90, viejo sí, pero a la vista no era feo, aparte que era rápido, y yo, como buen italiano que soy, debía hacerle honor a mi país y manejar como bien se hacerlo, creo que me volé a tres policías, pensé que el abuelo iba a estar aterrado o algo asi, pero al contrario, no se le quitaba la sonrisa del rostro mientras yo manejaba, supongo que el manejaba igual, diablos yo no tengo licencia aquí… bueno, luego me encargaré de eso.

Detalles, detalles…

Llegamos a la casa, a decir verdad es mucho más grande que la de mis padres, y también más bonita, me imagino las fiestas que podían hacerse en lugar así ¡joder! ¡Me haría el tipo más popular en cuarenta kilómetros a la redonda! ¿Qué demonios hacia mi abuelo con esta casa tan grande? Es una exageración contando que él es un anciano solo, bueno ahora ya no pero aún seguía siendo demasiado enorme para dos personas, no me daré más lata con eso, solo sé que de algún modo u otro le sacaría provecho a esto, ya la perspectiva de ir a estudiar no se me hacia tan mala después de todo

- Lovino tu cuarto es aquel que está al lado de la sala, ve e instálate y luego me ayudas con el almuerzo –el abuelo me indico con el dedo el lugar y yo asentí, tomando mis maletas

La sala era muy bonita, los muebles estaban todos acolchonados, ya me imaginaba a mi mismo tomando una siesta en uno de ellos, se veían tan acogedores… luego vi mi habitación, me alegré al ver que la puerta tenía un pomo, en mi casa debía compartir habitación con el tonto de mi hermano y la puerta no tenía un idiota pomo, así que él entraba y salía a gusto, a veces cuando yo no quería que entrara, pero claro, ese ya es otro tema de discusión en el que no quiero profundizar.

Mi habitación… bueno no era la gran cosa, era más grande de lo que me esperaba, tenía un closet en el que sin duda sobraría espacio, no tengo tanta ropa maldición, había un escritorio en el que perfectamente daba la luz solar de la ventana, de esos que usan los arquitectos, y una cama tamaño matrimonial, que exageración, yo solía dormir en la parte superior de una litera asi que este sería un cambio… bueno, no iba a ir a quejarme digo, aquello no estaba mal, tenía que aceptarlo. Empecé a desempacar mi mugrero y sonreí, Feliciano tenía un reproductor de mp4 y yo uno de mp3 asi que en casa, disimuladamente, los intercambie ¡joder soy el mayor merezco las cosas buenas! No creo que se vaya a quejar, le dejé las mismas 10 canciones insulsas que tenía en su reproductor, Dios, un mp4 con solo 10 canciones…

Cuando abrí el closet vi una cesta con una nota que decía "Para Lovino" había un montón de lienzos enormes y nuevos, tarros de a litro con pintura al frio, un estuche de acuarelas de las caras, los tres colores primarios en botellones de pintura al oleo, una paleta muy grande de madera, un estuche con todo los tamaños de pinceles y al final, un sencillo bloc de dibujo con lápices de todos los números, incluido el sacapuntas y una caja de creyones de madera, wow, eso era más de lo que había recibido en mi vida, el viejo se esforzó, lo mejor sería retribuírselo porque ¡vaya que eso debió costar un dineral! Debía hacer lo que hacía una vez a la cuaresma, tragarme el orgullo y agradecerle al viejo, es más de lo que merezco a decir verdad.

Deje toda mi ropa sobre la cama y me fui hacia la cocina, el viejo preparaba pasta, o la menos tenia la olla de agua hirviendo para hacerla, decidí no darle más rodeos al asunto y me fui directo al grano:

- Gracias –dije y me puse a picar unos tomates para hacer salsa

- ¿Qué? ¡ah, viste el closet! No es nada, es lo que necesitaras –el viejo sonrió mientras se sentaba en una silla, supongo que de adora en más tendría que seguir cocinando yo

- Bueno si, pero de todas formas gracias

- Oye Lovino… hay algo más que se me olvido comentarle a tu madre y espero que no te moleste

- ¿Qué es? –hay no, no sé por qué esto se oye como algo que no quiero oír

- Veras, ya sé que vas a estudiar pintura pero… la academia exige a sus estudiantes que pasen por un pequeño taller de música, es algo asi como un requisito, no tiene que ver con lo tuyo pero como es una academia de bellas artes pues tienen en mente que sus estudiantes sean "artistas integrales" o algo asi

Menuda mierda

- ¿Entonces yo tengo que ir a tocar un instrumento o algo asi? ¿es eso?

- Eso o estar en la coral, te dan una clase de lenguaje musical y una del instrumento que escojas, o si no quieres instrumento una clase de lenguaje musical y luego ensayos en el coro

- Vaya –me jodo, en casa mi madre de pequeño me obligó a estar en el idiota coro de la iglesia, adoraba vernos a mí y a mi hermano con aquellos trajes blancos horripilantes que tanto asco me daban, cantando frente a yo no sé cuanta gente, su sueño era que cantáramos en el Vaticano, joder menos mal que un día partí una de las imágenes de la iglesia y me echaron de la coral, Feliciano se salió porque yo me fui y asi el sueño de mi madre se fue a la mierda –me voy por la segura y le entro a la coral, eso de los instrumentos no es lo mío, que joda

- Bueno, ¡pensé que te lo tomarías peor Lovi! Al parecer estás madurando –al escuchar eso casi me corto un dedo con el cuchillo, madurando… yo madurando…

- Todo el asunto se estaba volviendo muy interesante, por no decir más y más mierdero…

**X**

Llego el lunes, el lunes con el que tantas pesadillas había tenido y que bueno… no quería que llegara, ese era el punto. La escuela quedaba a unos quince minutos a pie asi que decidí irme caminando, eran las 7:30 a.m y yo me había atorado con pan y café al desayuno, toda la gente parecía estar despertándose, pero no me fijaba en ellos, ya por dentro yo era un desastre, no quería ir a aquel lugar, pero no había más opción, ya que decidí entrarle al coro mi abuelo el fin de semana me compro dos cuadernos pentagramados, y uno normal por si dictaban algo importante en clase o yo que sé, asi que en la mochila iba el bloc, los lápices de dibujo, el lápiz de escribir uno de los cuadernos pentagramados y el cuaderno normal, lo que yo pensé que utilizaría ese día, si faltaba algo pues que se jodan.

Llegué unos cinco minutos antes porque pare varias veces a comprobar de que seguía vivo, es que no me lo parecía, estaba realmente ido del mundo, pero no importaba ya vería que hacer con respecto a eso, llegue al lugar que mi abuelo me indicó y vaya… era enorme, parecía una universidad, había toda clase de gente en aquél lugar; chicos tocando música por un lado, otros mostrándose dibujos a sus compañeros, algunos con partituras de la coral, todo el ambiente era muy animado para mi gusto, pero debí suponer que el lugar era asi, era una construcción viejísima, toda de color blanco con una que otra pintura de decoración, seguramente eran hechas por los mismos estudiantes… ok, lo admito, no era feo, hasta me gusto el rejodido lugar, era agradable, sus pupilos no porque eran una bola de escandalosos, pero el lugar en si era agradable.

Revisé el mendigo papel que me dio mi abuelo, decía que tenía clases en el aula 105 a la primera hora, la clase era con el maestro de técnicas y manejo del pincel, luego el almuerzo y en la tarde tenia clases de lenguaje musical, oh pero que bien, aquel tenía pinta de uno de esos días en los que sólo quieres que te de dolor de estómago para al menos tener una excusa para largarme, tal vez ya después de tener uno que otro dibujo decente me pire en algunas clases y y listo, pero no el primer día, eso sería muy sospechoso.

El primer maestro era un bigotudo que, sin duda, tenía que ser pariente de Dalí, mas de una vez me cague de risa cuando le vi a la cara, que bigote mas del asco por la Santa María y todos los ángeles del cielo, en serio que era horrible, luego nos puso a que creáramos una textura libre en un lienzo que ya tenían allí para que el luego la juzgara, también había pinceles, que bien, asi los que me regalo mi abuelo los dejaba en casa para practicar, me puse a jugar con los colores y empecé a hacer las formas que me venían a la cabeza, no tenían forma de nada, es que bueno… yo era un lío por dentro asi que tampoco iba a hacer una obra de arte, ya saben.

- Eso te está quedando muy bien mon ami –aquel acento me dio pánico, sonaba tan maricón, me di la vuelta y vi a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules… con una sonrisa que hizo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi columna vertebral

- Ya… gracias, supongo

- Pero eres muy torpe al agarrar el pincel, mira y te muestro una forma mejor –el rubiecito me agarro la mano y empezó a hacer círculos… yo entre en pánico y lo aleje de la forma más rápida que pude

- ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! ¿ERES MARICA O QUE? –el aludido hizo un puchero y retrocedió un poco

- ¡Pero si yo solo quería mostrarte como se hace!, oh ¡eres tan brusco!

- Bruscas te van a quedar las bolas si no te pones al menos a 5 metros de distancia ¡hablo en serio!

- Gruñón –se alejo un poco, pero solo estaba a dos personas de mí, de una chica cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, y otro chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que tenía todo el lienzo pintado en rosa, hablando de cosas raras…

La mañana acabó y a la próxima clase debíamos terminar y mostrarle nuestra textura al maestro, corrí de inmediato a la cafetería tratando de no toparme de nuevo con el rubio, que en serio me daba miedo… pánico o lo que sea, no me inspiraba confianza, tomé una bandeja y me serví con un arroz que se veía pasable, ahora el dilema… ¿Dónde me siento?

Todos tenían cara de tener un trastorno mental severo, la única mesa disponible estaba ocupada por dos chicos, el rubio que amaba mucho el rosa, por lo que vi, y un chico castaño de aspecto tímido, bueno, eso estaba bien, mejor con ellos que con cualquiera de los que podía visualizar por allí

- Mmm ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?

- Claro, no hay problema –el chico castaño me sonrió y tomé asiento, demonios que tenía hambre del infierno, necesitaba una ingesta calórica ya o me desmayaría

- Osea ¿tú tienes clase de lenguaje musical al rato verdad?

- Si –dije dándole mi mordida al arroz, no estaba mal, aunque prefiero la pasta

- ¡Tipo, nosotros también! Nos vamos los tres –aquél sí que hablaba raro, Dios Santo ¿Qué clase de escuela es esta? -¿Cómo te llamas?

- Lovino –espere que no preguntara mas, porque en serio tenía hambre y no tenía ganas de socializar… cosa rara

- Yo soy Feliks y este de aquí es Toris –señalo al castaño –osea, ¡seamos amigos!

- Aja … -no hable más y me aguante la perorata de ambos chicos

Hablaban mas estupideces que cualquier mujer que haya conocido en mi vida, en serio, tantas tontería me daba miedo, pero era preferible estar con ellos a que llegara el francés a acosarme de nuevo, por lo que mantuve a su lado escuchándolos charlar, al final nos acercamos al salón de lenguaje musical y tomamos asiento, pensé en qué clase de idiota nos daría lenguaje, digo, si era como el tipo de pintura me iba a dar algo, que horror… pero mi horror creció al ver a la silueta que entraba al salón.

Toda la población femenina suspiro, yo me quede helado, aquél cabello castaño… aquellos ojos verdes… aquella sonrisa idiota… ¡era el tipo del avión! ¿Era profesor? ¡Pero cómo! ¡Si es de mi edad! ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡Buenas tardes chicos! Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo y soy vuestro profesor de lenguaje musical…

- ¡Tú! –grite mientras todo el salón me miraba levantarme de mi asiento y señalar al tipo en cuestión -¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí?

- ¡Hala! ¡Pero si es el chico brinca piernas! –el muy maldito se rio y yo enrojecí por completo

Allí fue cuando me di cuenta, de que ahora en adelante, mi vida se iría por un completo, oscuro y maldito desagüe.

* * *

**Aussy: yey allí se fue el cap dos –se pone a llorar-**

**Antonio: que te pasa Aussy hijita mía? D:**

**Aussy: que debo irme a hacer tarea TwT**

**Antonio: Nooo, bueno, si, debes hacerla**

**Aussy: lo sé e.e**

**Antonio: ¿quieres que le diga algo a la gente? **

**Aussy: ¿Me cobraras? e.é**

**Antonio Nop owo**

**Aussy: Entonces si n.n**

**Antonio: Déjenle review a Aussy que anda al borde de un ataque de crisis, su uni es lo peor, ya ni mis fusosososos la animan uwu**

**Aussy: Ya papá querido no te preocupes por mi Q.Q creo que estoy deprimida es más que nada porque quiero ir a la feria! Waa tanta música española, el parque de diversiones y las expos x3 bueno, ya será luego XD, los veo el otro fin de semana, arrivedersci!**


	3. Battle of one

**Primero que nada ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Los amo Q.Q que lindos son, creo que los respondí todos y si me falto alguien, lo lamento muchisisisimo TwT esta semana ha sido del asco, bueno otras aclaraciones antes de acabar el cap, subo rápido porque me voy a la feria ¡SI FERIAAAAAA! A ver si veo a Toño por allá XD **

**Capitulo 3: Battle of one**

Había hecho muchísimas cosas vergonzosas en mi vida, el 60% de ellas estaban relacionadas con mi hermano, mientras que un 30% tenían que ver con mi madre, sin duda muchas de esas cosas hubiesen podido ahorrarse si mi familia no fuese tan anormal porque yo, ahora en este salón de clases no sabía cómo clasificar mi situación, digo, en parte la culpa es de mi madre porque, de no haber sido por ella yo no estaría aquí, por otro lado es mi culpa por ser un soberano pendejo que no sabe ajustar bien un maldito cinturón, pero llegando al punto verdadero, todo lo que yo quería era morirme en aquel momento, solo morirme y dejar que mi madre, en lagrimas tal vez, tuviese que venir algún día a identificar mi cuerpo.

O tal vez lo haría mi abuelo, que se yo.

Yo me senté, todos me miraban con aquella incomoda cara de "¿se conocen?" o que se yo, sabía que estaba más rojo que un maldito tomate, el imbécil seguía aun con aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia que estaba empezando a exasperarme, apenas saliera de esta aula le rompería la cara, me valía madres que fuese mi maestro o lo que sea, le iba romper todos y cada uno de aquellos dientes que brillaban en su insulsa boca, ya mañana no muchas chicas lo encontrarían apuesto y yo podría jactarme de que era gracias a mi, pero lo haría fuera de la escuela, no soy tan tonto como para hacer que me expulsen.

Después de que me senté nos explico que demonios es lo que íbamos a hacer, no quitaba su imbécil sonrisa durante TODA la clase, yo simplemente me limite a escribir lo que el explicaba, que si una redonda valía yo no sé qué tiempos, que si una blanca valía no se qué y bla bla bla, bueno, eso yo lo sabía desde hace tiempo ¡bravo, que interesante! Alabado sea el cielo de que la clase dura dos horas, porque si fuera cuatro como la de la mañana me guindo de una cuerda en frente de la clase, asi como el nene de una canción que escuche hace tiempo.

- ¡Antes de que se vayan! Afuera esta la cartelera donde deben inscribirse en el curso que quieran ¡espero a que todos les vaya bien en lo que escojan!

Luego sonó la campana, jamás había encontrado tan hermoso el sonido de la una campana escolar, yo salí como alma que lleva el diablo, tome el bolígrafo y me inscribí de inmediato, el chico Feliks me siguió y me dijo que él también se inscribiría en la coral, pero que "Liet" (no sé por qué demonios le decía de aquella forma a Toris) entraría en el taller de violín, suspire, hubiese preferido que las cosas salieran al revés. El niñato me dijo que tenía un auto y que si quería me llevaba a casa, pero yo me negué porque recordé que tenía que ajustar cuentas con cierto profesor, él simplemente torció los ojos

- Osea, como que tú te lo pierdes ¡nos vemos mañana Lovi! Bye bye~ -salió… ¿saltando? Ok, aquel era un chico muy extraño, parecía nena

Al fin el idiota decidió salir del aula, luego cuando casi no había nadie (yo estaba escondido tras unos casilleros) tomo un bolígrafo y se inscribió en el taller de guitarra y en la coral… un momento ¿no que era profesor? Y ¡no en la coral! Maldita sea, también tendría que ver su estúpida cara por allá, solo me dieron ganas de vomitar y maldecir a mi destino, definitivamente yo no merecía tanta porquería en mi vida.

Empezó a salir y fui tras él, esta vez tendría que oírme, y si no llegábamos a nada en eso golpearía su estúpida cara, era un idiota tamaño familiar y lo odio, simplemente lo odio por hacerme sentir tan desgraciado ¡desde el puto primer día! Demonios, eso no se lo haces ni a tu peor enemigo, no es justo. Apenas salió tomo el mismo camino que yo debía tomar a casa, genial, seguro ahora también me lo toparía algunos días de camino a mi morada, ¡qué bueno! Joder

- Oye tu –no tuve que decir más, enseguida volteo a verme, menudo idiota ¿y si hubiese sido a él a quien llamaban? Hay que ver que es imbécil, casi se queda sin cuello por voltear tan rápido

- ¡Lovino! ¿me estas siguiendo~? –me sonrió ¿pero qué clase de idiota auto-suficiente era aquel? ¡quería despellejarlo!

- ¡Pero claro! Es que me pareces la mar de apuesto ¡pedazo de pendejo! –me acerque más a él -¿era necesario que le gritaras a los cuatro vientos lo del avión? ¡eres un maldito imbécil!

- Ja ja ja, vale, me disculpo por eso, no estuvo bien ¿y qué tal si te compenso invitándote algo?

Bueno, que puedo decir en mi defensa, yo soy una persona que sufre de hambre en demasía, no quería cocinar hoy, y además, el bastardo me la debe, y tal vez podría sonsacarle algún secreto para contarlo a viva voz por toda la escuela, por lo que aquello no sonaba tan mal, asi que acepte

- ¡Solo si es pizza! –junte mis cejas frunciendo el ceño, al le pareció la mar de divertido por lo que me imagino

- Vale, pues pizza será

Nos encaminamos a la idiota pizzería, él venía hablando sobre cosas de música que yo no entendí, no pregunte nada, no hable nada hasta que llegamos al lugar, que sujeto más molesto, a veces no entendía por qué yo dejaba que el hambre dominara mi vida, eso no estaba para nada bien, ni bien aquí ni en ningún otro lado

- Oye ¿Por qué no hablas Lovi~?

- Me llamo Lovino no Lovi, y no hablo porque no quiero, eres peor que una inyección en el trasero –tome la carta del restaurante –la quiero con lo normal, con pollo y tocineta

- Ya veo… -¡Por fin se calló! Se puso a mirar por la ventana

Pero, pensándolo bien, si tenía una cosa que preguntarle, no por qué él me importara sino que me daba curiosidad

- Oye… ¿Cómo es que tú con mi edad eres maestro?

- Eso –me miro sonriendo de nuevo –bueno, es que yo llevo mucho tiempo en la escuela de artes, y pues lo creas o no, todo el que da clases allí es porque fue alumno, es una tradición, a mi me dejaron el primer nivel de lenguaje musical este año porque piensan que yo podría con ello, y pues para mí es un honor trabajar en el lugar que me han enseñado tanto, ustedes son mi primer grupo pero, por favor no se lo digas a nadie, luego no quiero que piensen que como no tengo experiencia no sé nada -¿Qué no se lo dijera a nadie? Pues allí lo tenía mal, yo se lo diré a todo el que me venga en gana ¿Por qué? porque asi soy yo, y una simple comida no compensa la humillación sufrida en el primer día de clase, mierda

- Pues no pareces nuevo en esto bastardo –la pizza llego y tome una servilleta, él me miraba ¿feliz? ¡qué idiota!

- ¿Tú crees? ¡gracias Lovi! Me alegra que pienses eso

- ¡Me jodes! ¡que me llamo Lovino! ¡dime Lovino! –casi me quemo con la pizza -¡ahora cállate que cuando se come no se habla!

Y me hizo caso, al menos comimos en paz, pero él no quitaba esa expresión feliz de su rostro ¡que joda! Ya me estaba empezando a irritar, bueno, al final comí con decencia, ya vería que le haría al abuelo al llegar a la casa, tal vez se conformara con sándwich, pensándolo bien le hubiese guardado un trozo de pizza, que idiota soy, ya nos la comimos entera

- ¿Y tú por qué viniste hasta aquí a estudiar música?

¿Estudiar música yo? Vale, a este le faltaba un tornillo

- Si fuera por mi yo no estaría en ese insulso taller de música, yo vine aquí a estudiar a pintura –o eso quiero yo creer, para no caer en depresión de nuevo

- Oh ¡entonces eres uno de los muchos estudiantes por obligación! Esa regla la impusieron hace como dos años, no me queda del todo claro el porqué lo hacen pero… supongo que está bien, a los que estamos en música también nos obligaron a tomar un curso a parte, yo estoy en literatura –sonrió y luego añadió –si tu hubieses estado antes, tal vez habría escogido pintura.

Decidí omitir que oí ese último comentario

Un momento… ¿había dicho literatura?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que pude escoger entre música y literatura y no me dijeron nada? –estaba a punto de matar a alguien, de preferencia al idiota que estaba en frente mío o al imbécil de mi abuelo, que no pregunta las cosas

- Pues yo pensé que lo sabías… pero ya es muy tarde para cambiar, eso se escoge el día de la inscripción ¿tú no te inscribiste?

- Pues no –me levante de la silla –debo irme ya, mi abuelo me espera –bueno, aquello no era del todo mentira

- Me voy contigo

Pago y nos largamos, al parecer, si vivíamos hacia la misma dirección, no le pregunte exactamente donde vivía, no es que a mí me importara o algo, pero el imbécil al dejarme frente a la casa del abuelo de igual forma me señalo su casa… quedaba prácticamente detrás de la mía, hacia el otro lado de la calle

- ¡Vivimos muy cerca! Eso es genial~ -el tonto sonreía mientras yo suspiraba

- Si, genialísimo, bueno, nos vemos otro día que no sea hoy –y espero que nunca –ciao

- Tienes una forma divertida de despedirte! Nos vemos mañana, este es mi primer año en el coro asi que seguramente nos toca juntos –maldita sea la jodida planta de los pies de mi abuelo que arrastraron a su trasero a inscribirme en música -¡adiós!

El imbécil se despidió y yo entre a mi casa, ok, aparte de ser mi puto maestro era mi puto compañero, y por lo que veo no se me iba a bajar de encima, que problema ¡pero es que es tan alegre que me hace enojar! Tenía pinta de esos que van por la vida y nada les importa, no me acuerdo cual era la palabra que mi madre usaba con gente asi, pero apenas me acuerde se la diré, bueno, ya él no es mi problema, mejor me largo a dormir que cargo un sueño del demonio.

- ¡Lovino! ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

Oh, me había olvidado del espécimen que vivía conmigo, rayos

- Pues… primero mal, luego peor, luego terrible… pero al final mejoro un poco, no mucho, lo normal –hice un ademan con la mano y deje la mochila en un sillón

- Ya veo… bueno, dicho asi seguro no estuvo tan mal –él estúpido se atrevió a sonreírme aun escuchando que fue malo, joder que esta viejo el hombre

- Si como sea, me largo a dormir que tengo sueño –me fui y le deje… luego le hice la pregunta del milenio – ¿y-ya cenaste?

- ¿Yo? ¡claro no te preocupes! Ve a dormir

Qué bueno, porque tenía demasiada flojera como para cocinar, al menos el viejo se defendía por su cuenta, me di un baño que probablemente acabo con toda el agua de la ciudad de Madrid, luego me puse el primer short que encontré y me dormí, hacía un calor del demonio como para acostarme con algo más puesto, y en lo único que pude soñar es todo en lo que podía salir mal el mañana en el ensayo… ojala que se cumpla mi tercer sueño y un rayo caiga directo en el salón de música, esa era la menos dolorosa de todas las posibilidades, bueno tal vez no la menos dolorosa, sino la más factible y cuerda, porque el resto… el resto simplemente hizo que me muriera del miedo

Sin duda en tres o cuatro días puede que termine en el manicomio.

* * *

**Lovino: Aussy me mandó a dejarles unos recados porque ahora se largo a la feria la muy desgraciada ¬¬ ¡ahora soy mensajero, maldición! Aunque me prometió una cena completa hoy, asi que por eso lo hago, al menos ella los dejó anotados u.ú:**

**1) Lo de que los maestros de las escuelas de música sean los mismos alumnos pasa aquí en mi país nwn es genial, aprendes más y no son viejos aburridos :3 así que decidí agregar eso, no sé como sera en sus paises jejeje**

**2) Para superviviente: etto intenta recuperar tu contraseña, cuando le das a log in hay una parte que dice lo de recuperar la contraseña dice "Forgot your password? y te da unos pasos a seguir y listo, gracias por tus lindos reviews! lo sé, yo también amo ver a Lovi así jajaja**

**Arrivedersci!**


	4. Freak on a leash

**Tuve una semana asi, bien gay e.e, pero no importa, me desahogo con mi fic jajaja por eso amo escribir xD gracias por sus coments, en serio *-* ymmm ¿que mas? no sé, quiero ir a la feria de nuevo, la semana pasada fue genial xD**

**Capitulo 4: Freak on a leash**

Desde pequeño siempre quise ser mafioso, no es un sueño del que me enorgullezca pero es cierto, siempre me pareció interesante toda la cuestión del trafico y sus actividades y, aceptémoslo, no creo que haya algo que vaya mejor conmigo, tengo el carácter para eso, es algo que casi puedo sentir en la sangre, pero mientras me tuviesen atado a mi familia no me iría por ese camino, primero haría "algo de mi vida" y luego me doy el piro y todo se acabo, ese era el camino más fácil para alguien como yo, que tiene a su madre encima.

Por eso, días como hoy son justamente los que me recuerdan ese sueño, y lo mucho que quiero tener un arma de fuego

- ¡Lovino que coincidencia! ¡vámonos juntos a la escuela! –y allí estaba el imbécil, llevaba una guitarra en el hombro y una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro, que felicidad, sinceramente que felicidad

- Como quieras –yo camine por mi camino en la acera, él se coloco a mi lado

No sé si mi cara tenía algún tipo de expresión escalofriante o algo por el estilo pero el tonto decidió no hablar después de verme a los ojos, menos mal, porque yo no andaba de muchos ánimos que digamos, anoche dormí supremamente mal y tuve unas pesadillas del asco de las que no comentare nunca, jamás en la vida, por mi salud mental y la de los que me rodean, maldición.

- Lovi ¿te has preparado para el coro?

- Que me llamo Lovino, y sí, bueno no, algo asi, ya veremos que tal –bueno, tenía que tener un poco de comunicación si no tampoco estaría bien toda la cosa – ¿y tú?

- ¡Sí! Todas las vacaciones, y odio mi voz, estoy demasiado nervioso y la verdad creo que la cagare frente a todos

- Entonces si te sientes asi por qué lo haces? Jo, una cosa soy yo porque me obligan, pero tú lo que tienes es masoquismo avanzado…

- Porque a mi madre le gusta mi voz, asi que decidí hacerlo por ella –allí se puso serio, y luego vuelvo a lo normal -¡quiero que este año me vea y sea feliz!

- Ya, bueno, supongo que escogí el coro por la misma razón… oh las madres –me quede mirando al frente y él se rio, está loco, bueno, orita tomaríamos rumbos separados y ya estaríamos bien, que felicidad

Pero por una extraña razón, hasta podría decir que el bastardo me caía bien.

La escuela estaba incluso más alegre que ayer, lo cual yo hubiera pensado increíble de no haberlo visto, varios chicos dibujaban bocetos de sus amigos fuera en los escalones, el clima no era malo para aquello, hoy yo tenía clases de dibujo, bueno, eso definitivamente me gusta más que pintar, me divierte mas usar un lápiz que un pincel, el idiota miraba a todos como si aquello le resultara la cosa más maravillosa del planeta, ok, era divertido andar con él y toda la cosa pero era un anormal, eso nadie podría venir a negármelo. Cuando entramos el pasillo estaba despejado, los salones de música quedaban hacia el ala este y los de pintura al oeste, por lo que tomaríamos "rumbos distintos" Dios, casi lo golpeo cuando dijo eso, sonó tan dramático, no lo hice porque el esquivo mi mano que ya iba directo a su nuca.

- Supongo que nos veremos en el ensayo de hoy…

- ¡Antonio! –fue interrumpido por una chica rubia, monísima, Dios ¡era lindísima! Por la forma en la que se le colgó del cuello puedo suponer que es su novia ¿Qué si no? Casi lo estrangula saludándole -¡pesqué un resfriado y por eso no vine ayer! Que vacaciones tan largas ¡te extrañe tanto! –le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se percato de mi presencia, me sonrió ¡que linda sonrisa!

- Emma ¡Emma bájate que no respiro! –la chica se soltó y rio un poco –T-También te extrañe

- Lo sé –luego me señalo -¿es tu amigo?

- Si~ se llama Lovino y estudia música –parecía como si se enorgulleciera de ello, que se yo, no perdí el tiempo y tome la mano de ella, la bese y luego la mire sonriendo, sí, yo también puedo hacerlo

- Un placer hermosa dama –ella sonrió divertida

- ¡Qué lindos modales tienes! Yo soy Emma –la solté y vi que llevaba un estuche como el de Antonio, pero más pequeño y redondo –espero hablar contigo luego ¡muévete Toño que vamos a llegar tarde!

- Cierto ¡hasta la tarde Lovi~! –antes de que pudiera corregirlo por vigésimo quinta vez, la chica lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo, bueno, eso haría que me lo quitara de encima un rato mientras me encaminaba al salón, era el primero asi que no tenía que caminar mucho.

Pero la siguiente imagen que vieron mis ojos fue impactante, más que nada traumante.

Allí estaba el rubio, el que podríamos decir que era su mmm "amigo" o algo por el estilo, no, mejor digámosle compañero de clases, detrás estaba el otro, el chico de cabello castaño se cubría la cara mientras veía a su acompañante, llevaba una falda, de esas escocesas, pero falda al fin y al cabo.

Y era rosa

- ¿Verdad que se ve, tipo súper genial? La conseguí por internet y osea ¡como que tuve que comprarla! –no quería que me vieran, trate de escabullirme lo mas sigilosamente posible, pero no tuve frutos, el tipo me vio -¡Hola Lovino! –y dijo mi nombre, demonios

- Ah… hola, mmm yo voy al salón… a acomodarme ¡los veo después! –si aja, debía conocer a alguien más en el salón no podía estar con ese tipo digo ¡no! Debía de haber alguien normal ¿no? Bueno, aun mantenía la esperanza

Todos los asientos estaban llenos, solo vi dos puestos libres, uno justo al lado del francés de ayer, el cual descarte al instante, no simplemente no, el otro estaba entre los primeros asientos, al lado había una chica muy bonita de aspecto asiático y de un cabello de lo que puedes llamar espectacular, si, ese definitivamente seria mi puesto ¿y por qué no? Mi objetivo también, era muy linda.

- Buenos días linda –le dije, me ignoro olímpicamente, o genial, de las difíciles, como no estaba de ánimos me quite el morral y lo deje en el asiento, de vez en cuando la miraba pero ella estaba centrada en su bloc de dibujo, por todos los cielos estaba casi lleno, aparte lo que alcance a ver era realmente bueno, la chica tenía talento

Yo por mi lado tenía el bloc más que vacio, solo que anoche me fui al balcón y empecé a dibujar los tejados de las casas alrededor a la nuestra, no estaba tan mal, eran construcciones viejas y muy hermosas asi que eso me distrajo, hasta que tuve la extraña sensación de sentirme observado, me recorrió un escalofrió asi que deje de dibujar y me acosté a dormir, casi en forma autómata, era el único dibujo que tenía en el bloc

- Es muy bonito –la chica aparto uno de los largos cabellos que recorría su rostro y lo puso tras su oreja, observando mi dibujo –se te dan bien las formas de la arquitectura, yo en eso no soy muy buena

- Te gustan más los retratos –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, ella se dio cuenta de que espié sus dibujos y un leve rosa se apodero de sus mejillas, que tierna –se te dan muy bien, no te preocupes

- Gracias… -dejo de hablar cuando entro una chica al salón, yo le pongo máximo 24 años, ojos azules y cabello corto hasta la barbilla, un poco rizado

- ¡Bonjour clase! –francesa, que bien, bueno es chica y es bonita, no me quejo –me llamo Joanne y su maestra de dibujo, ¡espero que se diviertan mucho en mi clase!

Bueno, he de decir que esta clase me gusto mucho mas, no era aburrida como el viejo bigotón, y tampoco me causaba risa verla a la cara como me pasaba con el viejo bigotón, de hecho, me concentraba mas, ella dijo que por ser la primera clase quería ver que tal era nuestra imaginación asi que nos dijo que dibujáramos cualquier cosa que tuviéramos en mente, nos dio una hora y media y luego discutiríamos nuestra creación, decidí dibujar una mesa con una pizza ¿Por qué? porque tenía hambre, y luego dibuje a mi madre quien era la que preparo la pizza ¿Por qué? esa si no te la se responder, tal vez porque desde que llegue aquí no ha llamado ni para saber si aun existo o si el avión exploto en el aire, o si yo llegue bien o mal

Creo que ya se olvido de mi existencia

- ¡Bien! Veamos que tienes –paso primero por el asientos de su contraparte, el francés, sostuvo el bloc en sus manos y luego lo cerró con violencia -¡jovencito! Pudo haber hecho algo mas… no sé, adecuado –la chica le entrego el bloc

- ¡Pero ud dijo que dibujáramos lo que quisiéramos mon ami!

- Lo sé… bueno, admiro tu libertad de pensamiento, eso es genial no te lo niego, muy bien Francis muy bien –paso de inmediato al siguiente asiento, no quiero saber que había dibujado -¡vaya que linda ave! Muy adorable

- Es un pollito –al lado del Francis había un chico, albino, ojos carmesí y unos músculos que te cagas, del tipo de personas con las que no quiero socializar ni muerto

- Oh ¡Muy bien Gilbert! Me ha encantado, bien que tenemos por aquí –levanto el bloc del chico de atrás -¡que retrato tan bello! El arte es realmente fino y las líneas… vaya, hace tiempo que no veía algo asi, tan real pero a la vez animado

- Agradezco mucho sus palabras –el chico estaba cerca de nosotros, parecía pariente de mi amiga cuyo nombre creo que es Mei, era bajito de pelo negro, y un rostro casi que sin expresión

- No es nada, es solo honestidad, unos cuantos meses aquí harán maravillas contigo

La maestra siguió pasando de puesto en puesto, unos cuantos no eran muy buenos, de hecho, apestaban, pero la profesora tenia la delicadeza de no decirlo con aquellas palabras, que amable mujer, yo simplemente tenía ganas de decirles "Demonios, deberías considerar el ser escritor porque como pintor te morirás de hambre tonto" pero quien sabe, luego me echarían del empleo, tal vez por eso nunca debería ser profesor, ni nada que implique el contacto directo con la gente, a menos que este contacto tenga directrices verbales hostiles, muy hostiles.

- Mei, es un hermoso jardín de flores, muy vivido para ser hecho a lápiz, la textura es mejorable pero estoy más que segura que hallaras tu estilo aquí –dijo la maestra mientras contemplaba el dibujo, bueno, en eso hasta yo le daría la razón, ella se sonrojo un poco y sonrió… y luego toco mi turno –veamos mmm ¿Lovino cierto?

- Si, ilustrese –le di mi bloc

Quedo en silencio por un rato

Me asuste, luego fue capaz de hablar

- V-Vaya, el dibujo a pesar de ser sencillo… muestra tanta melancolía -¿melancolía ha dicho? Me jode –es precioso, parece aquel arte impresionista inglés, que era algo parecido a esto, tan triste y lindo

- Ah… gracias –bien podría haberme comparado con alguna etapa del arte italiano ¿pero del inglés? No es que sea feo, pero que horror, me joden soy Italiano

- ¡Hoy lo han hecho muy bien chicos! Espero ver sus futuros trabajos ¡me encargare de que cada uno de ustedes libere hasta lo último que llevan escondido en sus almas!

Ok, eso me asusto

**X**

Llego la hora que tanto había temido, el ensayo del coro, durante el recreo Mei se piro con otro tipo con cara de mala leche (bueno, no es que yo tenga una de las caras más felices del mundo, pero ya ven) y me dejo solo, luego Feliks me invito a ensayar con él antes de entrar al salón, pero yo me negué porque a) ensayar solo me pondría mas nervioso y b) quería estar lo más lejos posible de su falda rosa, juro que me daban nervios y c) Tenía hambre a muerte, necesitaba almorzar

Cuando llegue a la cafetería escuche mi nombre siendo gritado por una voz familiar, volteé cuando ya había comprado mi almuerzo y estaba cierto chicos de ojos verdes haciéndome señas en una mesa, bueno, el resto de mesas estaba ocupado asi que ¿Por qué no? Solo que si se ponía muy latoso me doy al piro y bueno, el resto será escrito después de que se me ocurra un buen plan

- ¿No estás nervioso? –me pregunto mientras se comía un enorme bocado de arroz, yo mire a otro lado

- Sí, pero ya que, hay veré que hago –yo compre del mismo arroz y comí un poco, el sonreía como tonto

- Ya, debería tomar tu ejemplo porque los nervios me andan carcomiendo –suspiro y yo me le quede viendo

- No es para tanto ¿sabes?

- ¡Si lo es! –se levanto de la silla y luego se sentó, por un momento pensé que iba a irse corriendo o algo –no… lo siento, no importa

- Ok amigo psicópata –me aleje un poco de mi silla y él rio -¿y tu novia?

- ¿Novia? ¿cual…? ah… ¿Emma? –yo asentí, él se rio como si aquello fuera la mar de gracioso –ella no es mi novia, es mi amiga y ya

- Pues eso no es lo que demuestran –casi terminaba, él me miraba con ojos ¿tiernos? Creo que si estaba enloqueciendo

- Ahh pues no, no somos nada de eso, ella es como mi mejor amiga aquí, es genial

- Ya veo –justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, demonios, ya iba a ser la prueba y ahora si sentía que me cagaba de pánico ¿en qué ridícula posición me pondrían? Me muero si es primera voz, me tiraría del barranco

- ¡Vamos~! –se levantó y me jaloneo de la silla

Me jode, ni siquiera me daba tiempo de respirar y yo aquí muriendo del pánico, eso sí que era genial, juro que no quiero saber nada de lo que me depara

* * *

_**Ore-sama niki, versión Aussy (?)**_

Hoy conoceré a mis amigas para cosplear 8D Hungary y yo ruleamos kesseese~ asi que no sé a que horas llegue, pero será tarde hell yes!

**Hungria (mi amiga xD):** siiii -da vueltas con su vestidito-

**Toño:** si llegas tarde, no te dejo entrar a la casa e.e

**Lovino:** si señorita, no creas que esta casa es hotel ¿que te has creido? e.e

**Aussy:** demmo, ore-sama quiere molestar con Hungary hasta tarde D8

**Toño y Lovi:** ¡Te agarramos a tomatazos si llegas tarde!

**Aussy:** ok pues, llego temprano entonces Q.Q


	5. Sing

**Siiiii leerán a Lovi cantar! Jajajaja que divertido fue escribir esto~ se aceptan sugerencias de canciones que quieran leer por estos lados, es que ando bien corta de inspiración LOL bueno, lean tranquilitos este cap con algunos cortecitos sentimentales~**

**Capitulo 5: Sing**

Quería desparecer, irme de este mundo y no dejar rastro de que Lovino Vargas había pisado alguna vez el planeta tierra ¡Me joden! Quiero morir, perecer rápida e indoloramente y que mi alma se vaya al caño más cercano, el bastardo iba a mi lado tarareando tanto la estupidita canción que iba a presentar tantas veces que ya creo que iba a aprendérmela, ¡que molesto es! Los nervios me consumen, yo ni sé que voy a hacer o cantar, ni siquiera había ensayado en casa mientras que vi la fila de los otros bastardos que ingresarían, a todos pueden llevárselos el demonio, porque igual que Antonio, lo hacían soberanamente bien

- Lovi ¿estás seguro que no quieres ensayar?

- Cuantas putas veces en un día debo decirte que mi fregado nombre es Lovino, LO-VI-NO, y no, no ensayare nada, maldición –me cruce de brazos mientras me recostaba en la pared, a improvisar, eso es todo lo que debía hacer… si no me admitían pues mejor por mí, mas horas para no hacer nada en casa del abuelo

- Bueno… como quieras –dijo mientras se colocaba unos audífonos ¿ahora ensayaba con todo y música? Pero vaya que la audición era importante para el bastardo, se lo tomaba muy en serio, tal vez debería hacer lo mismo… pero no eso no me nace, asi que no lo haré.

Al rato Feliks se puso detrás mío en la fila, estaba igual que Antonio con unos audífonos en los oídos, audífonos color rosa, yo rodé los ojos, no quería dañar mi vista con ese colorcito, pensé en la posibilidad de huir despavorido cuando salió un chico indicándonos que ya debíamos pasar… o diablos, miles de diablos del infierno ¡me quiero largar de aquí joder! ¡Sáquenme! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar yo por estas cosas? No las merezco… bueno tal vez sí, pero aun asi no me parece.

Nos sentaron en unas largas bancas, todos empezaron a guardar sus reproductores y a callarse, de repente a mi me entraron ganas de ensayar, vale eso no fue buena idea… asi que mejor me quede callado, porque no tome mi oportunidad antes, ahora debo aguantarme, asi de fácil.

Se suponía que nuestra profesora de coro saldría de las cortinas, mayor no pudo ser mi sorpresa cuando vi que la chica monísima que me había presentado Antonio era nuestra profesora, joder, todo por estar en primer nivel, nos tocaban los novatos, bueno no me quejaré, es muy pero que muy bonita y además me cayó bien, si la cago hoy me tirare por un viaducto.

- Buenos días a todos~ soy Emma su profesora y líder del coro en primer nivel ¡espero que todos se hallan preparado y den su mayor esfuerzo el día de hoy! –dijo con una sonrisa en el micrófono, algunos aplaudieron mientras otros se miraban a las caras aterrorizados, yo estaba en medio de esos dos, medio aplaudiendo medio aterrado… o diablos –hoy procederemos a ubicarlos en algún lugar del coro, mejor dicho definir su voz y posición, para eso deben dar una pequeña prueba ¿Quién quiere ser el valiente que pase de primero? –hay ¡ella es tan linda! Dios, tan soberanamente bonita, tanto que yo estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado mi pánico solo por ser el primero y ver su sonrisa… pero el bastardo me gano ¡por todas las mierdas del mundo! Alzo la mano tan rápido que pensé que le daría algún tipo de trombosis, me asustó -¡ok, entonces baja amigo! –el idiota bajo las gradas en las que estábamos sentados y se paro en el pequeño escenario –Bien ¡canta lo que quieras!

- Mmm ¿puedo acompañarme con la guitarra? –puso una cara de borrego a medio morir que hasta yo sentí lastima, casi grite "¡denle la estúpida guitarra!" … casi

- ¡Seguro! Como te sientas mas cómodo –lo que más me sorprendía es que se trataran como completos desconocidos, bueno, no creo que alguien más a excepción de mi supiera que ellos eran amigos, asi que supongo que son cosas profesionales, que sé yo

El bastardo fue por su guitarra y luego se coloco frente al micrófono, todos estaban expectantes por saber que cantaría o que haría ¡cualquier cosa! Si todos nos moríamos de pánico, yo en ese momento quería que jamás acabara su turno… para que nunca llegara el mío claro está, odio tanto tener que estar aquí. Afino un poco y luego subió la mirada, había tanta decisión en sus ojos que hasta me sorprendí, en serio que él quería quedar en este coro, después de ver a sus ojos ya no me quedaban dudas de ello:

_A veces te miro y a veces te dejas_

_Me prestas tus alas, revisas tus huellas_

_A veces por todo aunque nunca me falles_

_A veces soy tuyo y a veces de nadie_

_A veces te juro de veras que siento,_

_No darte la vida entera, darte solo esos momentos_

_¿Por qué es tan difícil?...vivir solo es eso..._

_Vivir, solo es eso... ¿por qué es tan difícil?_

Vaya… cursi, bueno, la que yo estoy pensando cantar también es asquerosamente cursi ¡que puedo yo hacer! ¡La mayoría de la música italiana es cursi, asi somos! Bueno, no todos, pero yo pago las consecuencias de los actos de mis antepasados. Todos le aplaudieron, bueno yo también, no iba a ser tan rata como para ni siquiera darle un aplauso, el simplemente sonrió y volteó para mirar a la chica rubia

- ¡Muy bien Antonio~! Mmm, tu voz me recuerda a esos "héroes" de las obras teatrales… eres tenor, a pesar de que tu voz es dulce llegas a notas bastante graves… ¡tercera voz! –exclamo ella señalándole su posición

- Oh~ pensé que habría la posibilidad de que yo fuera primera voz –miro al suelo ¡él quería estar en primera voz! ¿Qué clase de chico con dos dedos de frente querría estar en primera voz? Maldición, estaba loco ¡cantar solos y agudos! ¡qué espanto! –Bueno, está bien –recupero su ánimo de un momento a otro… vaya chico

- ¿Podrías tocar la guitarra para el resto de los chicos? –pidió ella con su voz cantarina, el simplemente asintió y se quedo a su lado -¡Muy bien! ¿quién más se anima?

- ¡Yo, yo! –grito Feliks como loco ¿y no es que estaba muy nervioso? Quien lo entiende, pues yo no

- ¡Claro! Baja amigo –le indico la chica y él bajo corriendo hasta el escenario

- ¡Me llamo Feliks y esta es una canción que me enseño mi madre! Es polaca –dijo mientras le entregaba una partitura a Antonio, la pillo al instante y empezó a tocar, he de admitir que el rubiecito cantaba bien, muy bien de hecho, lo único es que tenía una vocecita de niña que te cagas, pero era una buena voz… aunque no entendí palabra de lo que dijo

- ¡Qué voz tan mona tienes~! –exclamo la chica escribiendo en un listado –es tan suave y dulce ¡sin duda eres primera voz! –dijo con una sonrisa, el otro también le correspondió

- ¡Gracias!

Yo me fui escondiendo tras la multitud, pasaron como 20 chicos por delante mío, la chica asiática que estaba conmigo en dibujo también se había inscrito ¡qué voz tan hipnotizante tenia esa mujer! Fue a la primera voz de chicas, su amigo el que tenía cara de leche cortada también tomo la prueba, quedo en tercera voz junto con el idiota, ¡por todos los cielos el francés se inscribió, y el albino también! El rubiecito quedo en tercera voz y el otro en cuarta, porque tenía la voz demasiado gruesa… y pasaron más que aun yo no lograba identificar, hasta que me di cuenta de un pequeño detallito.

Me dejaron de último

- ¡Amigo italiano, solo faltas tú! –exclamo la rubia haciéndome señas -¿quieres bajar y hacernos el honor de cerrar la audición?

- Con gusto… -me aterré, todos mis músculos se tensaron ¡yo de ultimo! ¡si la cagaba me lincharían! ¿Cómo permití que pasara esto? Quiero irme, quiero irme, quiero irme, ¡QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ!

- Bien… ¿Lovino cierto? ¡muéstranos un poco de magia italiana! –la chica me animo y yo me acerque al micrófono, estaba sudando frio, juro que estaba viendo doble, y sentí que de un momento a otro me desmallaría

- ¿Qué vas a cantar? –me pregunto el bastardo, sonriéndome y con guitarra en mano, yo le susurre la respuesta -¿Estás seguro Lovi?

- S-Si, seguro –lo sé, era cursi, pero ya no se me ocurría nada mejor, aparte estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de corregirlo cuando dijo mi nombre –bien, aquí voy:

_Il tempo non cancellera_

_il nostro amore restera_

_tra le mie braccia ti vorrei_

_nella mia anima tu sei_

_la vita non si fermera_

_e un nuovo sole nascera_

_non sai quanto ti vorrei_

_nella mia anima tu sei_

_Ancora tu_

_nella mia mente solo tu_

_chiudo gli occhi e pensa a te_

_perche esisti dentro me_

Todos me miraron ¿Qué demonios significaba esa mirada? ¿Era tierna? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Era tierna! Luego me aplaudieron, algunos hasta silbaron, seguramente enrojecí de la peor forma conocida por el hombre ¿eso significa que lo hice bien cierto? ¡Menos mal! Al menos hice el deber de quedar bien y eso que no había ensayado un demonio ¡chúpense esa todos!

- ¡Lovino, que voz tan preciosa que te gastas chico todo un barítono! –me dijo la rubia y me dio un medio-abrazo, o si, aquello iba bastante mejor después de todo ¡sí! –es tan dulce y tan masculina ¡pero más que nada dulce! –ok… ya no me estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando esto –llegaste demasiado bien a los agudos… agudos que solo un solista puede hacer asi que… ¡primera voz! –noooo, por todos los cielos ¡NOOO! Casi me quedo sin respiración allí mismo ¡joder primera voz!

**X**

- ¡Joder, primera voz! –exclamó el chico a mi lado, que decidió por su cuenta acompañarme hasta mi casa después de salir de la selección, Emma nos dio una partitura que debíamos aprendernos para la próxima clase, el bastardo y yo tendríamos un pequeño solo a contraste entre voz aguda y grave, menuda mierda, yo iba por la calle con un aire depresivo que nadie en el mundo podría quitarme -¡yo estaría tan feliz! Pero no alcanzo a cantar muy agudo, es una lastima

- ¿Lastima dices? –estuve a punto de golpearlo -¡Que daría yo por tener voz de tenor! ¡que daría yo!

- Y yo quisiera tener una voz dulce y profunda como la tuya, pero la vida es injusta –Antonio coloco los brazos tras el cuello, mientras que yo los cruzaba sobre mi pecho –vamos, no es tan malo

- Si, lo que digas señor tenor –seguramente hice un puchero ¿por qué? porque asi soy cuando me enojo, asi de simple

- Ja ja ¡bueno anímate! ¿sabes? Este viernes es la fiesta de bienvenida para todos, es por la disco que se ve cruzando la calle del instituto ¿quieres ir? –wow, una fiesta… bueno yo no podía ir por ahí de anti-social… y si habían chicas por allí yo podría aprovechar y…

- Vale –asentí, supongo que un poco de "sana diversión" no era tan malo, y asi aprovechaba y conocía a más gente del lugar, porque a sinceridad se me olvidaban los nombres de todos, era un asco con eso

- ¡Si, será divertido! –cuando dijo eso llegamos a la calle donde estaba mi casa -¿irás mañana a clase?

- ¿Tengo opción? –suspire resignado, él se río de mi un poco y me acaricio el cabello

- Eres divertido, vale supongo que no tienes opción ¡te veo mañana! –y se fue con su guitarra y silbando ¿pero cómo alguien podía ser así? Estaba empezando a hastiarme su actitud

Bueno es su problema, él tendrá que solucionarlo algún día ¿me equivoco? Yo estoy muy ocupado con mis cosas, esa noche si tuve que cocinar, arreglar el closet que desordene por cosas de la vida, y volver a mirar el dibujo que había hecho, luego le pregunté al abuelo por si, por alguna razón extraña de la vida mi madre había llamado, él me dijo que no, no pude evitar tumbarme en la cama aun viendo el dibujo… vale, puede que si extrañara un poco su comida y su sonrisa, y puede también de que haya llorado un poco porque en serio la extrañaba ¡aunque no me importaba si ella a mí!

Pero como he dicho antes, mis lágrimas son muy masculinas

* * *

Chu~ quedo algo corto, lo lamento, esta semana ha sido tan del asco, apenas y ayer terminé el cap TwT

**Toño:** Pero quedo bonito!

**Aussy:** No más lo dices porque eres mi padre Q.Q

**Toño:** pero… si quedo bonito .

**Aussy:** whatever u.ú me largo a estudiar la gay psicología, hasta la otra semana nenes

P.s por si querían saber, la que canto mi españolito era "cuando nadie me ve" de Alejandro Sanz :3 y la de Lovi pues se llama Esisti dentro me y es de IL Divo x3


	6. Hung up

**¡La inspiración es una! –Censurado- ¿pueden creer que ayer se me ocurrió como debe ser el final del fic? ¡gosh, tengo una súper ideas asi todas bonitas *-*! Debo advertirles ahora, que en unos pocos capítulos más adelante ustedes lloraran, porque mi mente ya escribió toda esta historia y pues… tiene algunos lados tristes u.ú pero por ahora, pueden reír un rato n.n espero que les guste este cap! Y noticias importantes al final :D **

**Capitulo 6: Hung up**

Odio los jueves, es el día que se burla de ti, te dice "¡ja ja aun no es fin de semana idiota! ¡Y todavía te falta lo peor!" o algo por el estilo, el punto es que es bastante estúpido, y pues eso hace que me caiga gordo. Anoche, después de acabar con mi estúpida sesión de lágrimas, decidí darle color al dibujo de mi madre para la clase de pintura del viejo bigotón, asi ya podía ahorrarme la parte del dibujo, eso era bastante reconfortante. El techo de la casa de mi abuelo se había convertido en mi lugar favorito para dibujar/pintar, aunque aun sentía esa extraña sensación de estar vigilado, pero bueno… un problema a la vez.

Cuando terminé me recosté en mi cama, revisé la estúpida partitura de la absolutamente cursi canción que Emma nos había pedido ensayar, yo tenía de solo la parte del coro mientras que el estúpido Antonio también lo hacía con solo para darle profundidad a la mía, eso me hacía sentir como un completo inútil, imbécil, alguien que no sirve ni para cantar un solo… pero ya que, igual yo no quería estar en el coro, fue pura obligación, asi que no debería afectarme tanto, de todas formas ensaye un rato en la noche, como 5 minutos porque luego me harté de cantar tanta cursilería y me quedé dormido.

En la mañana no sé porque sentía los ojos tan pesados, tal vez porque ya era el estúpido viernes, quién sabe, la cosa es que me tuve que lavar la cara tres veces para que se quitaran, el abuelo no estaba en casa, quien sabe que estaría haciendo tan temprano fuera… no sabía ni me importaba, mejor, hacia desayuno solo para mí, comí rápido después de arreglarme y salí… y el bastardo ya estaba fuera de mi casa ¿es que va a hacer lo mismo todos los días? que felicidad…

- ¡Buenos días Lovi! –arhg, que me diga como se le dé la regalada gana, ya me harté de corregirlo con mi nombre –no sabía si ya te habías ido, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre

- Pues no, a esta hora es que salgo y ya –dije colocándome a su lado, él simplemente sonreía mientras caminábamos juntos de camino al instituto

- ¡Tu bolso se ve muy pesado! ¿Qué tanto llevas? –era la primera vez que se fijaba en eso… y bueno sí, eso pesaba una tonelada, pero estaba seguro que su guitarra pesaba mas

- Todas las cosas que pide el viejo bigotón _maldito bastardo_ quiere causarnos algún tipo de hernia discal o qué sé yo –dije haciendo un ademán con la mano, él no pudo evitar reír

- Creo que sé quien es… él fue quién acepto mis papeles el día que vine a inscribirme con los profesores, empezó a gritarme porque tengo un tatuaje y empezó a decir que eso era de mal gusto…

- ¿Tienes un tatuaje? –ok, no me lo esperaba, él tenía cara de esos mocosos que no rompía ni un plato, ya decía yo que los que tienen caritas inocentes son a los que más hay que tenerles miedo

- Si… fue un momento estúpido, pero ya que, no me arrepiento, la verdad me gusta –dijo y se levantó la manga de su camisa, yo curiosamente me acerque para verlo y si… era una guitarra con una rosa y algo parecía un torito, media como 8 centímetros… no estaba mal, aunque si yo me tatuara algo seria el rostro de una chica o algo asi

- Bastante original –dije tratando de sonar sarcástico, pero como es obvio, él no la pillo

- Gracias! –se volvió a bajar la manga de la camisa –solo lo sabes tú, Emma, Francis, y varios desconocidos que fueron a la playa con nosotros en vacaciones…

- Espera, momento ¿eres amigo de Francis? – ¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué me perdí? Hasta donde yo sé el francesito solo estaba en pintura… aunque también había entrado al coro, pero no pensé que fueran amigos… ni siquiera que se conocieran

- ¡Francis toca acordeón en la orquesta! Aunque este año se fue con los de pintura nada más para perseguir a una chica –por alguna razón, el bastardo puso una voz seria en ese momento –pero resulta que ella quedo en otro salón, y ahora ya ni la ve

- ¿Francis es hetero? –pregunté ladeando la cabeza, luego él se soltó a reír como si aquello fuese lo más gracioso del mundo, vale, hasta yo me reí de mi pregunta, que idiotez

- Pues hasta donde yo sé si lo es, que tenga otras cosas a mis espaldas, pues eso ya no lo sé, pero es que… la chica que a él le gusta es muy bonita, creo que sería tonto que la dejara ir por un chico –y de repente se calló, como si hubiese recordado algo, lo digo porque empezó a reír y luego me sonrió –olvida eso ultimo

- Como digas… ok, yo me voy ya, quiero poder escoger mi asiento –le dije mientras me volteaba rumbo hacia mi zona de estudio, él me tomo del codo y me hizo girar -¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Podemos almorzar juntos? –pregunto con una sonrisa, no sé porque se sentía como si, de repente, me hubiese vuelto su mejor amigo, aquello era extraño

- Bueno –dije asintiendo, creo que prefería comer con él a comer con el chico rosa, o compartir mesa con Mei y el chico con expresión de leche cortada, si, definitivamente era mejor comer con Antonio aunque no parara de hablar, al menos cabía la posibilidad de que trajera a Emma consigo

- Hecho ¡te veo luego! –dijo y salió corriendo, no sé porque salía con tanta prisa, maldición, ¡eso es amor al arte! Yo casi que me arrastraba para llegar a un salón de clases, pero que aburrimiento, que falta de ganas de vivir, eso no tiene otro nombre

Decidí sentarme con alguien nuevo esta vez, en la esquina del salón, había un chico rubio con expresión perdida, tanto asi, que podía jurar que no tenía ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro, tal vez por eso me puse a su lado, sentí que no era hablador y asi podría pasar la idiotita clase de pintura sin distracciones y feliz de la vida como debe ser. El vejete llego y lo primero que nos dijo es que sacáramos nuestras texturas… ¡demonios, la olvidé por completo! Joder, eso es lo que te hace el coro. Me hizo un regaño acerca de la responsabilidad y no sé qué carajos mas, me dio igual, al final ni siquiera la reviso porque nos puso a hacer fondos base con un patrón del asco que él mismo trajo ¿a quién demonios le parece mínimamente bonito un patrón de cuadros? ¡a él! ¡Hasta yo tengo más estilo que ese imbécil! Pero bueno, por el momento no tenía derecho a quejarme, asi que me dedique a hacerle señas poco agradables con mi mano. El rubio a mi lado me miro aun sin expresión aparente, pero se veía divertido ¡vaya que soy genial! Puedo socializar sin hablar, soy grandioso.

Y hablando de cosas grandiosas, y ahora con sarcasmo, recordé que me había apuntado a almorzar con el idiota, cuando la clase acabó me piré lo más rápido que pude hacia el cafetín… ¡Maldita sea, no es porque quisiera verlo! ¡NO! Era porque me moría de hambre, y hoy darían pasta según oí, asi que tenía que volar para poder llenar rápidamente mi estomago… pero hay algo que debo decir, tengo una mala de suerte del asco, que los gatitos negros realmente MATARÍAN por poder brindar… entrando a la cafetería choqué con el idiota de Francis, y a su lado estaban Antonio y Emma… que joder

- ¡Lovi! –gritó el idiota de Antonio mientras se paraba a mi lado -¿comerás con nosotros?

- Aja… -no pude decir nada, creo que todos los de ese grupo son expertos en el arte de la persuasión, porque con solo una mirada me convencieron

Y… ¡Dios Santo! ¡Esas personas como hablaban! Y hablaban y hablaban y hablaban durante TODO EL MALDITO ALMUERZO, no los vi ni comer, lo más extraño es que la comida desaparecía rápido del plato aunque se la pasaran hablando, juró que era la cosa más rara del idiota mundo

- ¡El maestro es un idiota con esas canciones tan sosas! ¡Jo! Ya sé que toco la mandolina, pero no es para tanto –se quejó la rubia haciendo un puchero, Antonio paso la mano por su cabeza

- Ya tendrás tu venganza con el coro, total nosotros cantamos lo que tú quieras que cantemos

- ¡Lo sé! Esa es mi reivindicación –puso una sonrisa algo macabra… vaya, esa chica era bonita, pero daba miedo

- Y el muy imbécil cree que nosotros amamos tocar sus idioteces ¡idiota! –Francis se atoraba con la pasta mientras se quejaba, yo estaba de lo más tranquilo comiendo y oyéndolos discutir… hasta que vino el imbécil de Antonio y me dio con la mano por la espalda

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿quieres pelea?

- Es que te veo muy callado Lovi –argh, allí estaba su sonrisa de imbécil otra vez ¿pero es que no se cansa de sonreír?

- Es que estoy comiendo, y cuando estas comiendo, pues no hablas maldición –bueno, eso era norma implícita en mi casa, y nadie la violaba porque todos se concentraban en comer rápido que no les daba tiempo de hablar, incluso mi hermano

- ¡Él si tiene modales Antonio! –exclamó la rubia a mi lado -¡asi debería ser siempre!

- Pero si tu eres una de las primeras que comienza a hablar Emma –se quejó Antonio mientras ella le tiraba un poco de sus papas, ahora me estaba cayendo mejor que antes

Cuando vi que el idiota de Francis no hablaba volteé a verlo, tenía la mirada fija en una dirección que yo seguí en seguida por pura curiosidad… ¡con que esa era la chica que Antonio decía! ¡ERA BELLISIMA! Una piel morena tan preciosa, ojos claros, cabello oscuro, y una sonrisa que iluminaba cuadras… pude entender la obsesión de él idiota pervertido a semejante obra de arte hecha por Dios… hasta que Antonio volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos dándome un golpe por el hombro

- ¡Joder no me pegues bastardo!

- Pero es que te quedaste mirando hacia allá, con cara de lerdo

- ¡Cara de lerdo la tuya maldito!

**X**

Casi mato a mi "amigo" en el almuerzo, ¡es que era tan idiota! pero ya venía su clase, asi que no podía darme ese lujo porque mis compañeros necesitaban _lamentablemente_ de él. Debo admitir que ese estúpido no actuaba como si fuera su primer año ¡es que lo hacía bien! ¡Aparte yo entendía todas las imbéciles palabras que decía! Lo malo es que no se controlaba en clases y me ponía a mí SIEMPRE a solfear las notas ¿por qué? porque es un bastardo de mierda, no sé otra razón mejor.

Cuando sonó la campana él volvió a mi lado y nos fuimos juntos… a menos hasta dos calles después, porque en ese momento sonó su teléfono, lo vi fijamente y todo el color desapareció de su rostro, incluso aquella sonrisa que jamás se borraba de su cara ¿Qué le paso?

- ¿Estás bien idiota? –dije como quien no quiere la cosa, solo para chequear

- Yo… debo irme por el otro camino –se volteó y empezó a correr –nos vemos mañana Lovino, espero que puedas ir a la bienvenida –y allí salió corriendo ¡pero que le pasaba! Tenía ganas de perseguirlo pero… la verdad estaba cansado, y tenía que hacer la cena y toda la idiota tarea, asi que mejor regresaba a casa

El abuelo no estaba, asi que aproveché y coloqué música a todo volumen en la radio mientras cocinaba, que día más raro, incluso los amigos de Antonio son raros… ya lo de la fiesta me estaba dando escalofríos ¿Qué clases de cosas hacían en la bienvenidas en un instituto de arte? No tengo idea… pero por algún motivo ajeno a mi cochina consciencia me acordé sobre los documentales de las bacanales que hacían en mi país hace unos años… se me revolvió el estomago, y por ende se me fueron las ganas de comer, asi que me fui a practicar mi textura, idiota textura de cuadritos homosexuales.

De nuevo, ni un mensaje, llamada, carta, anuncio, postal, señal de humo, palomita mensajera, señal de vida de mi madre había llegado a casa, me resigne viendo por la ventana cuando ya había terminado la mitad de los cuadritos, joder ¿Por qué la extrañaba tanto?... cierto, es mi madre… pero recordé algo que dijo el bastardo hoy en clase:

"_Pueden sacar inspiración de cualquier momento, ¡incluso lo más triste puede ser la inspiración más grande de su día~!"_

Volví a dibujar sobre el fondo gay, pero esta vez, también canté un poco de la canción en la que tenía el solo: _-creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo, no es más que un reflejo de mis pensamientos… hoy te echo de menos…_

Y me dormí, porque sabía que si no dormía me iba a poner a llorar como maricón igual que anoche ¡mierda que parecía nena! No es justo… sentirte solo es un asco, y más teniendo pesadillas sobre la dichosa fiesta esa que estaba empezando a traumarme… con la idea de que estarían esa bola de raros por allá, ya se me estaban quitando la ganas de ir.

Pero iría, porque ¡demonios, yo soy valiente! Y a cualquier rastro de cosas raras, me largo de esa mierda, y por las calles me cambiaria el nombre de Lovino a Matías, seria de descendencia nórdica y me largaría para empezar una nueva vida en otro país como pastorcito de campo, tan sencillo como eso.

* * *

**Jajaja, me divertiré escribiendo sobre la fiesta XD, Jajaja el próximo será un capitulo bien friki!**

**Y, good news 8D la próxima semana salgo de vacaciones al fin *-* asi que tendrán capis más largos, mas fumados, mas románticos y ajhsjdhd ¡lo que se me ocurra! XD ¡estoy tan feliz!**

**Gracias por sus reviews, uds son mi mejor regalo de 14 de febrero –los apuchurra a todos- bye bye~ nos vemos al otro ^^**


	7. Teenage dream

**Aun me sorprende el hecho de que este fic vaya en su capítulo 7 y tenga tantas visitas ¡gracias gente bonita! No saben cómo animan mi día después de que mi semana sea un asco :D y bueno en fin, un cap friki, i hope you liked it :3**

**Capitulo 7: Teenage dream**

Bien, para ser completamente honesto, esta mañana me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible causado por dos pensamientos contrapuestos que no dejaban de cruzar mi mente hasta el cansancio: el primero me decía que la fiesta sería algo bueno para y que conocería gente con la que ni siquiera he tenido _el placer_ de conversar, la segunda me decía que, si iba, probablemente regresaría a casa con solo la mitad de mi ropa y con un nivel de consciencia en el cual seguramente ni siquiera recordaría mi nombre o procedencia o incluso si soy humano debido al alto grado de alcohol que posiblemente terminaría en mi sangre.

Si…

Bueno, eso te causa dolor de cabeza ¿saben? Aunque ya le había dicho al idiota que iría, pero eso no quiere decir que me arrepienta a último momento, digo, eso no es novedad ni aquí ni en ningún lado, además no es como si hubiese sido una promesa o algo por el estilo, tampoco le debía nada asi que no estaba en la obligación de ir, pero de todas formas… debería ir, creo que el lado del si era más fuerte que el lado del no, además la posibilidad de terminar muerto alcohol no sonaba tan mal, digo que sé yo, esa suena a una muerte divertida, poco dolorosa hasta casi inconsciente.

Después de despertarme con mis distintos pensamientos, me di cuenta que el abuelo se había quedado dormido en el sofá… lo cubrí con una manta ¿Por qué? ¡Porque esta viejo! Y yo no tengo tan mal corazón como para dejarlo allí ¿saben? Asi que si, lo cubrí, no es como si hiciera eso usualmente con el cabeza hueca de mi hermano ni nada, obviamente no.

Le deje preparado el estúpido desayuno y guardé el mío para comerlo en el camino, si, en la cara del bastardo para que muriera de envidia debido a mi genial cocina, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al salir de mi casa: no estaba allí, espere un rato… por educación, digo, ya llevábamos una semana yendo juntos hasta la escuela asi que no sería esperarlo unos diez o quince minutos… y él ni sus luces, miré en dirección a su casa y no se veía movimiento, pero a mí me daba vergüenza ir hasta allá sólo para preguntar sobre ese idiota asi que me ahorre el momento de pena y me fui solo hasta el instituto, comiendo mi asombroso sándwich de atún y salsa de tomate.

Lo más sorprendente del asunto fue que no lo vi en el instituto, saludé a Emma y ella iba junto al gran bastardo llamado Francis pero ni señas de vida de él, y no, no pregunte por él a pesar de que teníamos clases con el muy maldito a la tarde, la clase de dibujo con la señorita Joanne paso volando, tanto que ni cuenta me di de qué demonios dibujé hasta que lo vi, eran dos niños de la mano sonriendo frente a una iglesia… casi me infarté al reconocerme a mí mismo en el dibujo, no se lo mostré a Joanne porque luego saldría con el cuento de que es melancólico y bla bla bla mierdas que no me importan ni me interesan, asi que lo guardé rápido y salí del lugar.

Y me encontré con mi dilema de nuevo ¿con quién demonios iba a almorzar? Pero luego recordé que el bastardo no estaba, y que él me daría clases esa tarde, asi que fui a la coordinación y pregunté por él, no porque me importara, sino que quería saber si vendría o no, la secretaria hizo una y mil muecas hasta que por fin dijo que no se presentaría hoy por motivos familiares, asi que yo hice lo que haría por naturaleza en cualquier situación de esa estirpe.

Me piré del lugar.

Y no me arrepiento, comí pizza en un restaurante _solo_, di un paseo _solo_, observe a un montón de gente mientras iba _solo,_ y bueno… terminé a eso de las 4 p.m _solo_ en un parque balanceándome en un columpio, traumando a los niños que osaban acercarse a mi gritándoles como el maldito gruñón que soy y lamentándome de no tener a alguien lo suficientemente cercano a mí para ser arrastrado al parque conmigo.

Pero esa es la historia de mi vida, me la he pasado _solo_, asi de sencillo, debería estar acostumbrado.

Me sorprendí al ver una cara conocida en el columpio de al lado, me sonreía con esa mirada tan linda que tenia, estoy seguro que ella está en la primera voz de las chicas… lo sé porque Emma me hizo compartir un solo con ella la clase pasada, además de que el hecho de que el bastardo pervertido se la viva acosándola con la mirada no facilita el hecho de poder olvidarme de su nombre o rostro

- Ciao Veronique

- ¡Hola Lovino! No pensé que te gustara andar por el parque –se balanceo suavemente mientras sonreía – ¿iras a la fiesta?

- Ahh la fiesta -¿Qué diantres? ¡me había olvidado del tema! –aun no estoy seguro

- Deberías ir, será divertido –se detuvo y se paro frente a mi –todos los años pasa algo distinto, y por lo general son cosas tana absurdas que dan risa ¡anda di que si!

- Bueno… -ahora si sonaba tentador, muy tentador – bueno, iré

- ¡Sí! Me iré a arreglar ¡te veo por allí! –se levanto del columpio y fue casi corriendo, hasta que yo la detuve antes de salir del parque

- ¡Oye, Veronique!

- ¡Dime!

- Eh… -la pregunta incomoda del siglo, señoras y señores, merezco un maldito premio por ser tan bastardo, tan idioticamente bastardo -¿Sabes por qué no vino Antonio?

- Mmm según me enteré fue que su madre está enferma o algo asi ¿por qué?

- No, no es nada, curiosidad –le sonreí como pude y ella asintió aun mas sonriente que yo

- ¿Se han vuelto amigos no es asi?

- ¡No! -¿Por qué las mujeres creen que te puedes hacer amigo de alguien en un par de días? ¡no entiendo! Es como cuando mi madre me decía "¿hiciste amiguitos en el cole Lovi?"

Si… mi madre era otra con el cuento de Lovi

- Como digas –rió un poco y me saludo con la mano –te veo por allá chico –salió corriendo mientras yo me quedé unos minutos pensativo en el columpio

- ¿Voy o no voy? He allí el dilema… necesito mi cráneo falso para hacer el momento más impactante y real, pero va a ser que no lo tengo, me dan asco si soy honesto.

**X**

Si allí estaba yo, estrenando valentía, pero que harta valentía, parado frente a la puerta de la dichosa disco, no sabía que putos rayos del demonio ponerme asi que opte por lo primero mínimamente decente que vi en el estúpido guarda ropa: una camisa de manga larga un poco abierta a la mitad de color verde, y un jean azul algo roto con zapatos negros… supongo que asi estaba bien, hasta el sol de hoy mi sentido por el gusto en ropa no ha sido criticado por lo que podría decirse que tengo "buen ojo" para esas cosas, palabras del _súper sabio_ Feliciano Vargas, digo yo.

Solté un poco de aire y abrí la puerta un poco temeroso, si, llegué tarde, bastante más allá de lo que habían dicho pero… no es mi culpa, es que simplemente aun no me decidía si venir o no… pero cuando vi todo casi me arrepiento de mi elección, porque el lugar era… un jodido, mega súper puerco desastre.

La chica que yo identifique como una de mis compañeras en clases de pintura, y si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Elizabeta, estaba con un embudo en la mano, que procedió a poner en la boca del albino cuyo nombre sé es Gilbert y empezó a verter en el un liquido de extraña y misteriosa procedencia que se parecía en color a la asquerosa cerveza alemana, mientras varios chicos alrededor actuaban como en esas películas gringas de adolescentes

¡Todo! ¡Todo! ¡Todo! ¡Todo! –la chica vacio la cosa por el embudo mientras el otro se tomaba esa cosa… ¡se la tomo toda! ¡toda por todos los cielos! El chico era tan blanco que termino completamente rojo, pero aun asi gritaba cosas sobre lo asombros que era mientras la chica le daba golpecitos en la espalda y luego se fueron a bailar… o hacer algo a lo que podríamos llamar bailar.

Pero no sé si a eso se le podía llamar baile, eso parecía una violación en medio de la pista o algo por el estilo.

Si… no soy fanático de esas cosas, yo prefiero hablar con las chicas, aunque suene difícil de creer ¡si se hablar con las chicas, maldición! Claro que sé, he tenido como 7 novias en mi vida, aunque todas me han dejado porque dicen que soy celoso, no lo soy, ellas simplemente no deberían andar con otros tipos bailando y comiendo y…

El punto es, que no me gusta bailar de esa forma, ya me estaba desviando del tema

Me pare una esquina y vi algo de ponche… bueno, un poquito no está mal ¿cierto? Ya todos allí habían tomado hasta donde ya no podían más ¿cierto? Supongo que si hacia lo mismo no tendría ningún problema y empezaría a disfrutar de la fiesta, asi que me serví el vaso a reventar y lo bebí, estaba delicioso, asi que me serví otro, y luego otro… y creo que perdí la cuenta en el sexto o séptimo, no recuerdo muy bien.

- ¡Lovino! Pensé que no vendrías –la chica asiática a la que podríamos decir que es mi amiga en clase me tomo de las manos y me dio vueltas, con eso empecé a ver a dos sonrientes Mei frente a mi

- No… sabía que tenias una gemela Mei –dije mientras sonreía estúpidamente -¡ciao gemela de Mei!

- Se nota que has tomado –la chica se detuvo y empezó a reír, podríamos decir que estaba en peor estado que yo, primero porque a mí nunca me sonreía, y segundo porque me seguía sosteniendo de las manos -¿quieres bailar?

- ¿Bailar? –mis oídos me engañan ¡la chica linda me está invitando! ¿Qué clase de aberración es esa? Estoy borracho, lo admito, pero aun soy un caballero –ok, pero solo porque yo te invito a bailara ¿vale?

- Vale –me arrastró a la pista y yo la seguí, no sabiendo muy bien como fuese yo de bailarín con este estado en el que estoy, tal vez no muy bueno que digamos…

Y si… no recuerdo como bailamos la verdad, no sé ni cómo llegue a la pista, solo sé que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sentí que caía al suelo por culpa de un puño, no precisamente el de Mei, no, era el del bastardo con expresión de leche cortada que siempre iba con ella, ahora su cara no mostraba simplemente vacio, estaba fúrico el niñato FÚRICO, podías notarlo con solo verle los ojos

- ¿POR QUÉ BAILAS CON MEI ASI? –ok ¿Cómo se supone que estaba bailando? No entiendo, yo ni la toque, los asiáticos están locos

- ¡Li detente! –Mei le lloriqueaba en el hombro cuando me volvió a agarrar, yo estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe cuando sentí un brazo que me protegía por el pecho y me empujo hacia atrás… y me saco de allí antes de que me mataran porque estaba demasiado mareado como para sostener una pelea decente con nadie

Cuando me saco empecé a jadear, maldita sea ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Bueno, ya, superémoslo, no sirvo para andar en público, supongo que ese es mi estigma, cuando terminé por fin subí la mirada para observar que clase de idiota seria lo suficientemente gallardo y estúpido como para ir a salvarme de aquel tipo.

Debí imaginármelo… era el bastardo

- ¿Lovino estas bien? –Dios… yo estaba bien a comparación de él, tenía unas ojeras que te mueres del miedo, y su cara estaba pálida, y algo lo hacía verse… preocupado, la verdad yo estaba bien a comparación de él

- Si… no te preocupes idiota –me puse en pie como pude, aunque sabia sin que me lo dijeran que habría de parecer un maldito tomate con el color de mis mejillas

- Pues no lo pareces ¿sabes?

- Pues estoy mejor que tu, eso es seguro –cuando me tambaleé caminando, él se rio

- Vale, vamos que te acompaño a casa

- Yo puedo solo tarado, todo en mi vida lo he hecho solo, maldición

- Claro, pero a veces es bueno aceptar ayuda Lovi –me sonrió como el idiota que es –te ayudare, anda vamos

- … Está bien –me apoyé en su maldito hombro, y puedo decir a ciencia cierta que caminábamos rumbo a casa

Pero no puedo decirles con exactitud a que casa, si a la de él o a la mía, porque el camino se me hacia mas borroso cada que daba un paso, bastardo y malnacido alcohol.

* * *

**Nyaaa mi Toño fue el héroe esta vez 3**

**Antonio: Es que soy genial fusososo~**

**Sí que lo eres . pero ten cuidado de donde llevas a mami bastardo .**

**Antonio: …**

**Te quedas callado D: emm bueno, espero que su 14 de febrero no haya sido tan nefasto como el mío :'D porque el mío fue un asco, pero ¡no importa! El otro año… será mejor… espero TwT**

**Y ayer salí de vacaciones hell yes! Ya puedo escribir en paz, aunque si soy honesta, este cap lo terminé entre ayer y hoy so XD bueno, ya podré escribir más cómodamente**

**Y ahora es que lo bueno empezara .**

**No se imaginen cosas antes de tiempo o las golpeo . no aun NO a lo que sea que estén pensando nenas XD aun no**

**Nos vemos la otra semana, les quiero :D vamos a ver si los caps salen más largos . ruguen a mi inspiración gay a ver que dice ^^**


	8. All about us

**Un día de retraso, no fue mi culpa, es que no tenía internet u.u (créanme, me dolió mas a mi que a ustedes (?))**

**Este cap me gusto mucho *O* no me pregunten la razón XD simplemente me gusto, ya les dije que nadie (cofcofantoniocofcof) se violaría a nadie (cofcoflovinocofcof) aun! Asi que no se ilusionen! XD aunque yo quiero eso x3 pero… no, esta es una historia decente (?) asi que esperen un poquito mas u.ú , y hoy les presentaré un personaje que en el futuro puede que traiga problemas por estos lugares so… ¡están advertidos!**

**Capitulo 8: All about us**

Bien, un maldito rayo de luz le daba directo a mi cara, apenas abrí los ojos sentí el desgraciado infierno ¡que dolor de cabeza! El mundo me daba vueltas… pasaron unos minutos hasta que me pude ubicar en el bastardo espacio, ok, estaba en una cama, tenía un montón de almohadas… con eso me di cuenta de que esa no era mi cama, yo apenas y tengo una almohada, luego cuando pude ser consciente de mi vida me observé, usaba un short que me quedaba algo grande para mi gusto y mi ropa… ¿Dónde demonios esta mi ropa?

¿Donde coños estoy?

Ya me asusté

Pensé en la posibilidad de un secuestro, pero luego vinieron muchas imágenes a mi mente, a ver, anoche estuve en una fiesta, bebí, podría jurar que me golpearon, nada nuevo… me sacaron de la fiesta, y luego caminé por la calle junto con alguien…

¡Antonio!

Salté de la cama, no fue buena idea, la cabeza me dolió mas, luego observé el cuarto: era simple, una habitación de color blanco con verde y rojo, tenia algunos posters pegados a la pared y una biblioteca con carpetas llena de lo que pude identificar como partituras, estaba la guitarra acústica que el imbécil solía llevar al instituto y también tenía una eléctrica… roja, he de admitir que era una preciosidad de guitarra, pero en este momento yo no podía ponerme a hablar sobre ello, tenía que saber que estaba haciendo yo aquí.

Salí de la habitación hecho una furia, además de que me dolía la cabeza, el bastardo tenía una sala tan acogedora, tan cálida… eso solía podía ser causado por una fuerza femenina, y no me equivoque, allí en la cocina estaba el bastardo con su sonrisa habitual… pero sus ojeras nada que desaparecían, estaba empezando asustarme, a su lado estaba una mujer algo mayor, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza, de hecho… me recordaba a mamá, tenía un cabello color café ondulado que le llegaba a la cintura y una linda rosa adornaba el lado derecho de su cabeza, usaba un vestido rojo, y… a pesar de todo, se le veía un poco demacrada, pálida, algo por el estilo… pensé que fui un idiota y decidí emborracharme en el momento inadecuado con el amigo erróneo, creo que ese bastardo estaba teniendo problemas en esos momentos, algo me lo decía

Y por fin, se percato de mi existencia, sonrió en mi dirección

- ¡Lovi! Al fin despiertas, estaba asustado ante la posibilidad de que hubieses muerto –menudo idiota, yo preocupándome por él y sale con esas idioteces, no hice más que rodar los ojos y me acerqué a la señora

- Espero disculpe los problemas que haya ocasionado –me incliné ante la señora y ella rio, su risa se parece a la del idiota, pero la de ella no hace que me cabreé, he allí la gran diferencia

- No has sido ninguna molestia corazón -¡tan linda! ¡quiero una mamá asi! –fue culpa del tonto de mi hijo que ye obligo a ir ese lugar, ya le he dicho que deje de pervertir a la gente –miro feo a Antonio, y yo no pude evitar reírme aunque el idiota me miro extrañado -¿estás bien?

- ¡Si completamente bien! –le sonreí y me senté a su lado –si hay algo que pueda hacer por ud solo me lo dice ¿vale?

- Claro –tenía una linda sonrisa –a y no me he presentado, soy Isabel, la madre de Antonio

- Yo tampoco me he presentado –que idiota soy –me llamo Lovino señora Isabel, es un placer conocerla

- ¡Por fin te conseguiste un amigo decente! –le exclamó a Antonio que estaba aun cocinando, se rio como idiota –es tan encantador

- Si, vaya que lo es –es un bastardo ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –vale, lo traeré más seguido… espero que sobrio

- Que gracioso eres –evité la malas palabras por la presencia de la dama y cogí un pan que estaba en la cesta del comedor, luego la señora se puso a hablar conmigo

Y si, envidié a la madre de Antonio hasta el cansancio, era tan encantadora, si fuese de mi edad ya la hubiese raptado y pedido que fuera mi esposa, pero ahora entiendo porque el idiota es tan alegre, con una mamá asi ¿Quién no? La mía, cuando se acordaba de mi existencia me obligaba a entrar a cosas a las que no quería, o cuidar a mi hermano, o estudiar hasta que me ardieran los ojos, todas cosas que según ella eran para mi bien, pero aun asi la quiero, digo, mala y todo es mi madre ¿saben?

- Ya está listo –grito Antonio cuando acabó de cocinar – ¡admiren mi gran desayuno!

- A ver ¿Qué hiciste? –apenas pregunté vi un plato frente a mi -¿Tardaste tanto haciendo unos estúpidos huevos con un estúpido pan con mermelada?

- ¡Disculpe ud! No todos somos grandes chefs italianos ¿sabes?

- Si me hubiera levantado temprano hubiese hecho un desayuno tan genial que…

- ¿Eres italiano? –la señora me interrumpió y yo volteé a verla mientras asentía -¡no pareces! Hablas muy bien español y eres tan encantador –allí supe que enrojecí como idiota, deje de quejarme y empecé a comer… bueno, el idiota cocinaba bien, ya no me quejó mas, igual esta no es mi casa

Al rato insistí hasta que por fin me dejaron lavar los platos ¡qué vergüenza! Soy un idiota, me quedé dormido por allá y luego ni siquiera pude cocinar, bueno, algo tenía que hacer ¿no? al rato Isabel dijo que debía descansar un rato y se fue a su habitación, la cara de Antonio se demacro de una forma que me asustó por completo, asi que cuando le vi sentarse en el sillón no pude evitar seguirle… joder, me dio lastima

- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? –pregunté mientras lo veía a los ojos, ya el dolor de cabeza se estaba yendo

- ¿Te preocupas por mí? –el sonrió como tonto –eres lindo cuando te lo propones Lovino

- Ya no empieces con eso –malditas sean mis mejillas ¿Por qué me sonrojo tan fácil? Esa pregunta me ha atormentado toda mi vida –solo contesta mi pregunta

- Son muchas cosas como para explicarte –me toco la mejilla –pero… gracias de todas formas

- No es nada –mire hacia otro lado ignorando su mano –yo… yo debería agradecerte a ti ¿Qué paso anoche por cierto?

- Yo estaba sentado en la barra hablando con Francis, luego vi que tu hablaste con la chica asiática ¡estabas sonriendo! Asi que me acerqué para saludarte, pero luego Emma me dijo que quería bailar conmigo, bailamos y luego vi que se armo un pleito… y te vi a ti en medio, que raro el italiano en medio de un disturbio –se rio y yo alcé una ceja

- ¡No fue mi culpa! Yo estaba normal y ese idiota vino a pegarme…

- Ya, no te preocupes Lovi, te creo –se me quedo mirando y el mundo me empezó a dar vueltas… ¿sería la misma resaca? Porque juro que me tiraré por el viaducto si esa sensación me la provocaron sus ojos, pero es que ciertamente él me hacía sentir… en paz, no sé, algo por el estilo

- Ah… -Dios, juró que debía acabar con esa atmosfera tan extraña ¡ya! –oye… ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

- Ah eso… -junto sus manos –juró que no te hice nada, yo simplemente te cambié la ropa porque déjame decirte que olía a diantres… y luego te desmayaste en mi cama –bien, parecía honesto, y si yo replicaba con alguna idiotez seguro sonaría como una nenita virgen, asi que simplemente suspiré

- Te creo pues, gracias –maldita sea mil veces mi cara, estaba roja hasta no poder mas, y aun no entiendo la razón… es un estrés

- No fue nada, no podía dejarte así –cruzo sus piernas sobre el mueble, si mi madre hubiese observado a eso lo tiraría de las orejas al suelo –pensé que no irías después de todo

- Estaba indeciso, pero luego me encontré a Veronique y me insistió tanto que me convenció –vale, eso fue un poquito exagerado –asi que fui… y… -momento de ser honesto, aunque luego seguramente me arrepentiré de esto, estoy seguro de que me arrepentiré –quería saber si irías… como no te aparecesiste en todo el día y nadie sabía nada de ti…

- Si Francis te oyera creo que te asesinaría –se rio y luego capto el resto de lo que le dije, y pueden decirme loco si quieren, pero lo vi sonrojarse –a… si, es que estuve ocupado ya ves –miro hacia otro lado, me estaba evadiendo y eso me frustra ¡me enoja!

- Oye, si no me quieres decir tus razones está bien, yo no soy nada tuyo para estarte exigiendo explicaciones, pero no me evadas, eso me molesta –lo miré fijamente poniendo cara de molesta, lo sé porque mis cejas empezaban a doler de lo arrugada que tenía mi frente, él me miro sonriendo y me despeino

- Tienes razón, lo siento, y si somos algo ¡eres mi amigo! –maldita sea con esa palabra ¿nosotros amigos? Mi estúpido corazón latía fuerte, es que podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que alguien me había dicho asi –hagamos una cosa

- ¿Qué?

- Yo te contaré cosas mías, tú me cuentas cosas tuyas y asi ya no nos sentiremos tan mierda ¿Qué dices?

- Yo no me siento como una mierda ¿sabes? –él suspiro

- Lovino, he visto tus dibujos y sé que hay algo que te molesta, hasta se te nota cuando ensayas en el coro, no es malo abrirse un poco con alguien de vez en cuando ¿sabes? Eso no te asesinara

- Yo… está bien, pero si le dices a alguien cualquier cosa sobre lo que te diga date por muerto –lo seguí mirando fijo, él hizo un gesto con su mano haciéndome entender que estaba de acuerdo, pero obvio, yo tenía la garantía de que si él decía algo mío yo podía decir algo de él, era un arma de doble filo

Y si… me pasé toda la mañana hablando como un imbécil con él, creo que le conté hasta que jugábamos Feliciano y yo de pequeños… bueno, no es como si eso tuviese mucha importancia, luego él me explico su vida y mierda, ¡era mil veces peor que la mía! Allí no entendí como demonios es que era un bastardo tan alegre. Su papá se fue cuando era pequeño y lo dejo con su mamá… y bueno, no la han pasado muy bien que digamos, y ahora Isabela está enferma, aunque no me quiso decir de que, ni yo tampoco pregunté por qué no era tan curioso ¿saben? Pero hubo algo que me pareció extraño, lo vi tan malditamente triste que quise abrazarlo… ¡si maldición, abrazarlo! Pero me detuve ¿Qué coños pasa conmigo?

- Lovi ¿estás llorando? –preguntó de repente, yo le di un puñetazo en la cara

- ¡Estás loco! ¡yo no lloro! Maldito seas –si, sentí que algo me bajaba por la mejilla pero eso me lo reserve

- ¡Pegas muy duro! –se empezó a sobar la mejilla, ya se lo tenía merecido por hacerme pensar cosas tan estúpidas –perdone ud, Don macho

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Quieres ensayar un rato?

- ¡No me cambies el tema!

- No lo cambio, es que te ves muy tenso… y no quiero que me golpees mas si te soy honesto

- … Vale, ensayemos un rato –luego recordé un pequeño detalle, mínimo -¿me prestas una camisa? –él se rio tan escandalosamente que me asustó

- Ok, aunque puede que te quede algo grande…

- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso?

- No pongas palabras en mi boca –me tomo del hombro mientras yo aun no me fiaba mucho del asunto –anda, olvida que dije eso

- Como sea –me dirigí a su estúpida habitación y mientras él iba a mi lado… joder que esa frase suena terriblemente mal, pero ya que, ya lo dije

Lo ayudé a tender la cama que supongo yo mismo destendí, luego me senté sobre ella mientras él en el suelo afinaba su guitarra

- Me gusta tu guitarra… la eléctrica –le dije aleatoriamente señalando el instrumento, él sonrió

- Me la regalaron entre Emma y Francis el año pasado de cumpleaños, aunque honestamente me gusta más la acústica, es que ellos pensaron que sería bueno para algunas canciones que eran "muy aburridas"

- ¿Sabes tocarla?

- Claro, es casi lo mismo que esta, aunque más esfuerzo supongo

- Por eso pregunto –ahora fui yo quien cruzo las piernas, el hizo un gesto con sus hombros

- ¿Quieres que la toque?

- No, ahora no, mejor ensayemos –casi vi un brillo en sus ojos mientras me entregaba una partitura –joder, Emma no pudo escoger una canción más cursi porque no consiguió

- Lo sé, yo se lo dije pero ella no me escucho –empezó a tocar las primeras notas pero se detuvo –diablos, sí que es cursi

- Ni que lo digas –yo me reí, es que era gracioso verle asi si soy honesto, el me miro ladeando la cabeza -¿Qué?

- Ríes lindo –le tire un almohadazo en toda la cara

- ¡B-Bastardo! Toca rápido que no tengo toda la vida para estar aquí

- Vale, pero no te enojes tanto

**X**

No quiero volver a ensayar esa canción en mi vida, me duele la garganta, todo es un asco, y Antonio no paraba de elogiar mi voz ¡que joda! Si canto bien y toda la cosa, pero me alegré de ver mi ropa seca, porque ya podía largarme "a mi casa"

- Gracias por todo idiota –lo miré mientras salía de su casa, Isabela aun dormía en su cama y no quise ir a molestarla –dile a tu mamá que le haré una torta y luego se la traeré

- ¡Eso la hará feliz! –me sonrió mientras me dio un medio-abrazo, yo no lo detuve –entonces hasta luego Lovi

- Si hasta luego –suspiré mientras salía de su casa y caminaba rumbo a la mía, estaba como a una calle de distancia asi que no me molestara tanto

- O eso pensé yo

- ¡Lovino! ¿Dónde has estado? –mi abuelo me abrazó ¿Qué tiene todo el mundo con los abrazos? Yo suspiré

- Lo siento, ayer en la fiesta… y luego me quedé dormido en casa de un amigo –mi estúpido abuelo me soltó y me miro fijamente

- ¿Es de la escuela?

- Si

- ¿No causaste problemas en su casa?

- Creo que no

- Está bien entonces… pero a la próxima al menos llama –yo asentí con molestia –y además, tu madre llamo

- ¿Qué? –ahora si me fije en él, diablos ¡justo cuando andaba en casa de ese imbécil! –¿qué dijo? ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Pregunto por ti… yo le dije que estabas bien, no le dije que andabas de fiesta, tranquilo –esos son los momentos en los que el abuelo me caía bien –dijo que si querías que Feli te visitara podía hacerlo…

- No gracias, aun no he enloquecido lo suficiente como para extrañarlo –él se rio

- Creo que lo decía porque para ti es difícil hacer amigos… pero creo que eso está cambiando ¿no? –yo me sonrojé y terminé de entrar

- Eso creo… ¿ya hiciste algo de comer?

- No

- Yo cocinaré entonces –no tenía muchas ganas, pero aquel había sido un día extraño y tal vez cocinar me distrajera un rato, porque sinceramente no quería saber nada sobre blocs de dibujo, partituras y españoles confundidores por lo que me quedaba de fin de semana

Aunque debo admitir… que no fue tan malo después de todo.

* * *

**Lovino: Me mandaron a hacer esto e.e porque la mugre niña que escribe esto se larga como alma que lleva el diablo antes de escribir u.ú**

**Aussy dice que por favor les digan que quien más quieren que salga en este fic, o que canciones quieren leer, o cualquier sugerencia que les guste, o si algo falto, porque a ella le gusta saber cuándo se equivoca y esas cosas e.e y bueno, es todo, arrivedersci!**


	9. Complicated

**Konni gente! Emm me voy a tomar la libertad de dar aclaraciones que he omitido durante 8 largos capítulos je je, scussi ^^U pero solo por si acaso: Xiang es Hong Kong, Emma es Bélgica, Mei es Taiwán, Erik es Noruega y mmm si, de momentos esos son los que he usado 8DU ja ja ja y si llegó a meter a Holanda se llamara Dan n.n, Dinamarca sería Matías e Icelandia sería Einar n.n**

**Etto ¿Qué más? A si… lo de los ruiditos de la Belga lo saqué del drama character de España (yo lo traduje en mi blog, si alguien lo quiere me lo puede pedir n.n) cuando está comiendo churros hace unos ruidos bien raros e.e me traumé XD**

**Y ajskshdkdhf el capi quedo ajaksksjkdd (?) eso opino yo T.T mm aparición especial de Feli 8D y mmm no sé :C a si gracias por las canciones que me han mandado, las escuché y son cutes, **_**grazzie mille bellas!**_** X3**

**Capítulo 9: Complicated**

Era domingo, y estaba soleado para variar, asi que hice lo que cualquier chico de mi edad haría un domingo por la mañana para pasar el rato: le horneé un pastel a la madre de mi amigo, ya sé lo que creen, hay miles de formas MILES para pasar un domingo por la mañana, pero jodanse, esa la escogí por el mero gusto de hacerlo… y vale, no tengo con quien más pasar el rato ¿felices? ¡Muéranse!

En fin, el punto es que horneé el puto pastel, mi abuelo tiene un pésimo gusto para escoger dulces asi que tuve que ir hasta el estúpido mercado para comprar fresas decentes y merengue comestible ¿y a que no adivinan a quién me encontré?

- ¡Hola Lovino! –Emma se acercó a mí con sus raros instintos felinos, pero como dama que es yo JAMÁS la ignoraría ni mucho menos

- Buenos días Emma

- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? –empezó a revisar mi cesta de mercado -¡Dulces! ¿estás preparando algo?

- … Un pastel –bueno, para que iba a mentir ¿no? ya el bus del engaño se me había escapado hace rato

- ¡Genial~! ¡deberías llevar un poco mañana para comer!

- Claro, llevare un trozo –maldita bocaza la que me gasto, ahora tendría que hacer dos, debería meterme un tiro por hablador

- ¡Ok! ¡te veo mañana en el instituto! –tomo el arroz que había agarrado para pagarlo y me beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo a la caja… tarde varios segundos en reaccionar, demonios… me ahorraré los comentarios sobre aquello, si, es mejor ni siquiera pensar en eso

Después de haber comprado el doble de lo que iba a comprar, me dirigí a casa para hornear el doble de lo que tenía planeado, mi abuelo veía un aburridísimo programa sobre las guerras del año de Matusalén en la tele, eso no ayudaba maldición… asi que puse un algo de música en el reproductor de la cocina, al cabo que ni él podía escucharlo, viejo sordo… y luego sonó el teléfono… sobra decir que corrí hacia el cómo alma que lleva el diablo, tal vez fuera mi madre, después de casi caerme con la punta de una silla que no vi cogí el altavoz

- ¿Diga?

- Ve~¿ fratello eres tú? –maldita sea, esa voz la reconocería aquí y en China

- Si… Hola Feliciano

- ¡Te extraño mucho! ¡me he sentido muy sólo sin ti Lovi! ¡mamá ahora me ha inscrito en mil cosas y ya siento que no puedo con todo ve~! –vaya… con que se agarro de juguetito al pobre simplón, yo sonreí cruelmente, las vueltas que da la vida a veces son hasta graciosas

- No te preocupes Feliciano, ya cederá… creo –quería reír, pero seguro luego el bastardo se soltaría a llorar y capaz mi madre me llama para regañarme por eso, conociéndola… -dile que no quieres estar metido en tantas cosas

- Ve~ ¡pero ya le he dicho! ¡ella no me escucha hermano! –yo suspiré

- Maldito seas, pues díselo con carácter, que ya no aguantas y listo, ella debe entender, igual siempre te ha consentido, idiota

- Ve~ ¿tú crees?

- Si, maldición

- ¡Gracias hermano! Por cierto conocí a alguien ve~ -o maldita sea, lo que me faltaba, que mi hermano me restregara en cara que su vida amorosa es mejor que la mía, faltaba más –yo… ¡ya llegó mamá! Luego te hablo de él ve~ ¡adiós! –y colgó….

- Chao –le hable al tono del teléfono, y luego volví a lo de mi pastel antes de que se quemara o algo por el estilo

Luego, como unos 10 segundos después, mi mente proceso la información

"_¡Ya llegó mamá! Luego te hablo de él ve~…"_

Momento, joder ¿HABÍA DICHO ÉL? ¿QUE CARAJOS? Ok, tal vez yo escuche mal… si probablemente sea eso, todo por no dormir bien, mi mente me anda haciendo malas jugadas.

Terminé el estúpido pastel y me dispuse a decorarlo, alabado sea el horno de mi abuelo que se traga el vapor y no hay que dejar el pastel enfriar por una tarde completa… aun así lo acabé tarde, menos mal que nos decidimos almorzar una pasta que habíamos guardado en la nevera… me daba flojera cocinar mas.

Cuando me vio salir con la caja del pastel no pregunto nada, menos mal porque con el humor que tenía tampoco le hubiese contestado, salí de casa y me dirigí a la casa del bastardo, ya iba a saber él que era la buena repostería si señor… o mejor aún, no lo dejaría probarlo, haría que Isabel se lo coma todo ella solita y él podía joderse, si asi mejor.

Llegué y toque la puerta… nadie abrió, volví a hacerlo y como no obtuve respuesta intenté con el timbre… unas 10 veces y ni señales de vida ¿será que habían salido? Llamé al bastardo para preguntarle pero no respondía el teléfono… ok, ya estaba empezando a exasperarme ¿Dónde coños se metieron? Bueno, ya que infiernos, me iré y se lo daré mañana o algo asi… que pérdida de tiempo tan bastarda.

Volví a casa a sumirme en depresión de haber perdido mi hermoso domingo, horas que no volverán, y como prometí que no practicaría o ensayaría mas por esa semana simplemente tomé mi robado reproductor de música y escuché hasta que me quedé dormido, no era nada en especial, era la música aleatoria que ponían en una emisora de la ciudad, todas las canciones eran tan pero tan jodidamente alegres que me recordaban al bastardo… ¿Qué?

Me abofeteé mentalmente antes de dormir por pensar en esas cosas, eran tan… ash, no me hagan ni decir la palabra, que asco.

**X**

Sentí un no muy grato deja vú al ver que el maldito no se apareció por mi casa esa mañana, bueno, otro día yendo solo al instituto, supongo que ya debería estar acostumbrado… pero no sé, aun asi me sentía solitario, definitivamente esta semana debo conseguirme una novia a la cual pueda perseguir y asi no tener este maldito vacío ¡si, esa es la solución! Soy un puto genio.

Ahora sólo faltaba que chica estaba lo suficientemente loca para aceptar la propuesta de un obvio acosador… bueno esas nunca faltan, aunque igual me quedan mis dudas.

Ya el instituto se veía más calmado que antes… debió ser por lo del viernes, a si… seguro ese sería el tema de conversación ¡genial! Lo que faltaba, además que Mei me ha pillado por el pasillo y salió disparada de allí como si yo no fuera a notarlo, si, no podría sentarme al lado de ella hoy por lo que veo… ni hoy ni quién sabe cuántas clases más, me escape de Feliks que vino de nuevo con su maldita falda y pillé a Erik… si, lo escojo a él, porque si no es él es Francis y no me acostumbro del todo a sus obvias insinuaciones raras… mierda

- ¿Tú no eres el que se metió con Xiang el viernes? –preguntó el rubio mirándome sin mostrar expresión alguna en su cara, yo creo que a)perdí todo el color de mi rostro o b)me puse rojo como un tomate

- Mmm algo asi ¿lo viste?

- No… me lo contó mi hermano, y un amigo… bueno, un conocido, es que no fui ese día, no me gusta a ver a una bola de idiotas ebrios

- Ahh –hice la pregunta del millón, sólo por si acaso -¿es que acaso Mei y Xiang…?

- Son primos –contesto adivinando mi pregunta ¿me está jodiendo?

- ¿En serio?

- Si… supongo que es algo sobreprotector, no lo sé -se sentó casi al final y yo me senté junto con él –aunque casi nadie sabe que son familia

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes tú? –él cambio un poco, sólo un poco la expresión en su rostro, casi podías verle divertido

- No puedo decirte eso –y como por arte de magia, el viejo bigotón se apareció por la puerta… menuda mierda, ahora que pretendía sacarle jugo al chisme, ya hablaría con él luego

De nuevo, la mañana más aburrida del siglo, le entregamos los patrones súper gay que había mandado a hacer la semana pasada y ahora nos puso a mezclar hasta que nos salieran todos los colores existentes y también los que no solo de tres frasquitos, un amarillo, uno azul y rojo… que bazofia, él simplemente quería hacerme morir joven de aburrimiento.

Salí al recreo y uno de los chicos que tocaba en la orquesta con Antonio secuestro a Erik de la forma más extraña que habían visto mis ojos, estaba ofreciéndole que comiéramos juntos esa vez para variar y él estaba a punto de aceptar, llega el rubio súper alto, lo abraza y lo arrastra con él al comedor… vale, eso fue extraño, y me hallaba yo allí solo otra vez, esta escena estaba empezando a ponerse repetitiva, suspiré maldiciendo mi mala suerte y entrando al comedor… y luego alguien me llamó desde atrás

- ¡Hola Lovi! –era él… y por todos los cielos ¿es que esas ojeras jamás iban a desaparecer de su ojos? Estaba empezando a asustarme

- Pensé que no vendrías hoy idiota

- ¿Mmm? ¡A si! Es que acabé de llegar –estaba a punto de preguntarle porque pero me arrastró a la barra de comer –venga comamos algo que me muero de hambre

- Como quieras –me deje arrastrar porque la verdad no tenía ánimos de protestar, además yo también moría de hambre

Comimos en un silencio poco habitual, digo, hasta Emma y Francis se nos unieron y la verdad estaban tan callados… un ambiente tan tenso que casi podía tocarlo, hasta que Emma pidió un trozo de pastel, recordé que lo había guardado y se lo di

- Pero es sólo para ti, no les des a este par de idiotas –señalé a Antonio y Francis, él primero me miro algo triste y el otro solo alzó una ceja

- ¡Muy bien! –Emma probó el pastel y luego hizo unos ruiditos muy raros… yo empecé a asustarme

- Oye… ¿te sientes…?

- Waaa ¡Lovino cásate conmigo! –se levantó de la silla y me abrazó… je je je no se sintió nada mal

- Pero… soy muy joven…

- ¿Tan bien cocina? –preguntó el bastardo mientras intentaba probar un pedazo de pastel –quién lo diría

- ¡Lovino será mi esposa algún día! –joder… ¿Cómo me dijo? –quiero que me cocine diario ¡tiene manos de ángel!

- Emm ¿gracias? –sonó el timbre y Emma me soltó, tomo rápido su mandolina y se fue corriendo

- ¡Tengo clases! ¡mañana los quiero ver en el coro! ¿eh, señoritos? Si no han practicado ya verán –nos hizo un gesto con el puño y terminó de salir de la cafetería

- Mon cherri Emma ha perdido la razón –dijo el francés mientras se levantaba de la silla -¿vamos?-nosotros asentimos y llegamos al salón… a veces me asustaba el hecho de que el bastardo fuera mi maestro y luego nos tratáramos normalmente, pero debería acostumbrarme, asi será durante todo un maldito año

Pero ahora en serio… se le veía muy decaído, no supe si los demás en la clase lo notaron, pero mientras armonizábamos juntos y solfeábamos notas él bajaba la mirada y se rascaba los ojos… ¡No, yo no me andaba fijando en él maldición! Era sólo… sólo que lo tenía en frente y era imposible no fijarme ¡maldita sea!

Cuando acabamos lo seguí sin que me lo pidiera, se veía tan cansado que podría desmayarse de camino a casa o algo por el estilo… no sé.

- Oye bastardo…

- ¿Qué pasa Lovi? –sí, definitivamente no sonaba como siempre

- ¿Tu mamá está en casa? –él palideció, me imaginaba que era por ella

- Si ¿por qué preguntas?

- Es que ayer le hice un pastel y ustedes no estaban en casa…

- ¿En serio? ¡eso es muy lindo de tu parte! –vale, allí si sonrió como siempre, yo volteé la mirada, era un puto bastardo

- Si… si quieres puedo llevárselo ahora…

- No, no creo que ella esté bien como para ver a nadie –yo lo miré y él desvió la mirada –si quieres dámelo y yo se llevo… es que ayer no se sentía muy bien que digamos

- Yo… como quieras –llegamos a mi casa y le dije que esperara, fui por el pastel y se lo entregué –si me llego a enterar que no lo recibió tu cabeza rodara ¿capisci?

- Emm si –empezó a reír con nervios… vaya, eso quiere decir que si puedo ser intimidante cuando quiero -¡nos vemos mañana entonces! –se largo con la caja y yo entré a casa de nuevo, no estaba mi abuelo, así que no cociné nada, la verdad no tenía hambre, solo quería aplastarme en mi cama

Pero es que nada me cuadraba, aquél idiota se comportaba como un anormal y se le veía bastante triste… no sé, me daba pena o algo por el estilo, asi que empecé a trabajar en dos planes que no tenía nada que ver el uno con el otro:

a) Le presentaría mañana a Emma algo de lo que llamamos pop italiano, a ver si ya me dejaba de presionar con estas canciones españolas que me estaban matando, las nuestras son cursis también, pero prefiero lo mío a lo de ellos

Asi que busqué una canción que Feliciano tenía allí y yo no borre por alguna razón del destino, la escuché y la practiqué un rato:

_Chiusi in una scatola_  
_ricordi come lettere_  
_le tue mani semplici_  
_spesso inconsapevoli_  
_scrivono di te_  
_di quei paesaggi nordici_  
_di quelle strane favole_  
_che ritornano a me_  
_riportandomi a te_

_adesso sei l'immagine_  
_vuoto sul vortice_  
_disegnerò un calice per noi_

Si, esa estaba bien, ahora mi otro plan

b) Seguir si era necesario al bastardo hasta saber que coños pasaba con él demonios, lo hago más por Isabel que por él, pero ¡de todas formas lo haré!

Sí, me sentía preocupado, pero no sé porque no podía evitarlo, ¡les demostraré el verdadero espíritu italiano! Ya verán, que cuando digo que descubriré algo, lo descubro.

* * *

**Aussy: Ammm siii las notas de autor esta semana son mías, mías muajaja (?) es que mis compañeros se fueron a quien sabe donde asjsksjkdd creo que a una cita o algo asi XD déjenlos que después regresan a mi llorando porque no les doy dulces ¬¬**

**Etto la canción que canto Lovi es L'immagine de Sonohra (banda que AMO CON TODO MI GAY CORAZÓN X3)**

**Y les advierto desde ahorita, que el cap de la próxima semana será algo cursi XD y también bastante triste, asi todo meloso n'stuff, asi que ya están advertidas para que coman cosas saladas antes de leer y asi no les de diabetes :3 y también tráiganse un pañuelito! besitos y kyaa GRACIAS POR TODOS ESOS REVIEWS las amoro como no tienen idea x3**

**Ps: por amor a Dios me he dado cuenta de algo gay XD las primeras canciones que use como titulo son super hard y las ultimas han sido bien pop XDD creo que me he suavizado… *se esconde porque se frikeo***


	10. Halo

**¿Me obedecieron y trajeron su pañito verdad? Maldita sea T.T lloré cuando escribí este capítulo, de hecho aun no lo puedo revisar porque se me parte el alma, asi que si hay errores discúlpenme, al final hay algo importante… espero que lo lean, emm hay no de verdad que me siento mal con este cap, soy lo peor T,T me siento como escritora de novela para televisión x'D pero gracias por sus coments, yo así bien feliz cuando los leo… bueno denle rápido para que no les duela tanto:**

**Capítulo 10: Halo**

No dormí para nada bien, rodaba y rodaba en mi cama pensando en qué diantres podía hacer, aun asi pude conciliar el sueño como por tres horas antes de la entrada a la escuela, eso está bien ¿no? en fin… preparé mi desayuno y el de mi abuelo y se lo deje envuelto para que lo comiera cuando despertara, me arregle más de lo normal por aquello de que me levanté demasiado temprano, asi que casi salí corriendo de casa, no le vi allí afuera asi que deje la paranoia y esta vez no le espere… pero después de dar como diez pasos escuché una voz detrás de mi

- ¡LOVI ESPERAME! –gritaba mientras jadeaba… aunque pude identificar que salía de una calle que no era la que llevaba a su casa

- Bastardo ¡no me grites asi en medio de la calle, che palle! –me desespera, está loco, el sólo rió… y esta vez no pude contenerme, por Dios santo que no pude -¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? ¡las ojeras casi que te comen la cara Antonio!

- ¿En serio? Bueno… hace como tres días que no duermo nada, no es raro que este asi –camino a lado con solo el estuche de su guitarra, poniendo sus brazos tras el cuello

- … Eso no es sano idiota, te puedes enfermar

- ¿Te preocupas por mi Lovi?

- … Algo, es solo que es muy anormal que andes con esa cara de zombi por todos lados, por eso lo digo –traté de desviar la mirada, que tipo tan molesto ¿yo preocuparme por él? Como si eso f-fuera posible

- Si… creo que hoy faltaré la primera hora de la orquesta y dormiré un rato –atinó a decir cuando estábamos entrando ya al instituto, yo asentí, creo que eso no le caería ni mínimamente mal –supongo que nos vemos a la tarde en el coro ¿verdad?

- Si, por desgracia –se rió, creo que no entiende un comentario directo cuando lo oye –te veo a la tarde

- ¡Claro! –se desvió de camino, supongo que iría a algún salón a dormir, eso está bien ¡porque le hace demasiada falta! Luego vi que cierto rubio se me acercaba… tenía una cara de miedo que te mueres

- Hola Lovino… ¿me haces un favor? –preguntó mientras yo iba adentrándome, él iba a mi lado

- Depende ¿Qué pasa Erik?

- Camina delante de mí… no quiero que me vean –tal vez se había metido en problemas, yo sabía que se sentía hacer algo y que nadie quiera cubrirte, asi que asentí hasta que llegamos al salón… creo que la causa era el chico de ayer, porque juro que lo vi por un pasillo espiando –g-gracias

- No es nada, pero me debes una explicación

- Seguro… pero será luego –nos sentamos juntos, vale estoy feliz, aunque sea puedo pasármela en clase con alguien mínimamente normal, eso es bueno, al rato llego Joanne con un montón de cosas, iba a levantarme para ayudarle pero Francis me ganó

- Merci Francis –él otro asintió como idiota, maldita sea ese gracias pudo haber sido para mí… ¿Qué quieren? Joanne es muy linda –bueno chicos, hoy les trago esto –saco un montón de flores y la puso dentro de un florero –quiero ver que tan buenos son con las curvas y el sombreado para variar un poco, es una pequeña ayuda para nuestra próxima clase asi que… ¡empiecen! –yo saqué mi blog y me fije en las escenas nocturnas que había hecho hace unos días, no estaban nada mal ahora que lo pienso, debería ponerme a hacer retratos en uno de esos paseos turísticos para tener algo de dinero, porque últimamente no me alcanza para nada, y trabajar no mata según lo que había escuchado

Como terminamos tarde Joanne dijo que revisaría nuestros dibujos a la próxima clase, esta vez sí pude ir con Erik a almorzar, también se nos unió su hermanito, me gustó estar con ellos, pude comer con calma y serenidad como siempre había querido… en ese momento me percaté de que él idiota no había entrado a la cafetería

Vi al chico que siempre está contigo en el pasillo de la clase de música con una chica rubia, todos lo de la orquesta almorzaron hoy allá –dijo Erik mientras comía, mierda ¿tan obvio era que lo andaba buscando? Estos son los momentos que me entran ganas de matarme

- ¿Tú tienes un amigo en la orquesta? –se atoró con su almuerzo y entre su hermano y yo tuvimos que ayudarle a que volviera a la normalidad

- Si… supongo que ese idiota es mi amigo

- ¿Será que el hecho de que los de música sean idiotas es contagioso?

- Probablemente lo es –asintió y ambos reímos, luego sonó el timbre –tengo que irme ya a clases de latín… ¿tu donde estas?

- En el coro, no es por gusto, es algo llamado caprichos de tu abuelo –él asintió –nos vemos mañana

- Hasta mañana –ambos se fueron y yo me sentí como si caminara hacia el paredón o algo por el estilo, llegué al salón y todos andaban con partituras, Antonio estaba junto a Emma… no parecía de muy buen humor, ella le indicó que yo había llegado y caminó hacia a mí con un mal humor del que te mueres ¿pero qué le pasa al bastardo?

- Este fin de semana tenemos que dar una demostración en la plaza frente al instituto… nada mas tenemos tres canciones asi que Emma quiere que cantemos estas dos –me entregó dos partituras –el sólo de la primera es para Veronique y Lily, el sólo de la segunda es nuestro –yo asentí porque era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de esa manera… luego entendí su enojo

Mierda, la letra de la canción era un asco

No era fea, era sólo algo corta venas, nada más.

Decidí caminar hacia Emma, digo ¿uno tiene derecho a quejarse aquí no? este es un país con libertad de expresión… o eso creo, así que quería saber la razón de que, sabiendo el estado de ánimo del bastardo viene y nos pone una canción asi, joder

- Emma, no pienso cantar esto ni porque me pagues –le extendí la partitura y ella ladeo la cabeza

- ¿Por qué no Lovi?

- ¡Es muy triste! ¿quieres que alguien venga y se suicide frente a nosotros maldita sea?

- … No tiene nada de malo, además Antonio dijo que lo haría –yo volteé a mirarlo y él seguía leyendo la odiosa partitura

- ¡Pero eso no está bien! Nada mas con verlo se nota que no quiere cantar eso

- ¿Te preocupas por él? –me cagó en todos ¿por qué siempre la misma pregunta? ¡pero es que esto es un puto complot!

- ¡Si me preocupa! –todos voltearon a mirarme, yo baje la voz –es un anormal y todo lo que quieras, pero está sufriendo y… no me gusta ver a nadie asi maldita sea

- Eres demasiado lindo Lovi –me abrazó y yo no tuve fuerzas ni ganas para apartarla –pero él es un chico fuerte y puede soportarlo, así que tu sólo cumple con lo tuyo que es cantar y todo está bien ¿hecho?

- … Hecho, supongo –bueno, si él no se quejaba yo no quién para preocuparme por él ¿no? asi que me puse a lo mío y ensayé hasta que nos llamaron en grupo

La canción que tenía el sólo de niñas estaba mucho mejor, era cursi a muerte pero era linda al menos, la voz de Veronique era mortalmente hermosa, y la de Lily simplemente te causaba diabetes, ambas juntas eran como un celestial coro de ángeles:

_Eres como una predicción de las buenas_

_Eres como una dosis alta en las venas_

_Y el deseo fira en espiral_

_Porque mi amor por ti es total_

_Y es para siempre_

_Después de ti la pared_

_No me faltes nunca_

_Debajo el asfalto_

_Y más abajo estaría yo_

_Después de ti la pares_

_No me faltes nunca_

_Debajo el asfalto_

_Y más abajo estaría yo_

_Sin ti_

Luego de los aplausos/adulaciones/acosamiento por parte de Emma llego nuestro turno, tuve que ponerme frente al idiota para que nuestras voces pudieran hacer conexión… cosas de la acústica y demás… pero aquello fue sólo la caja de pandora que hizo colisionar todo lo malo que pudo haber estado pasando en la cabeza de él durante todo el día… tal vez toda la semana:

_Despertar en el frio abismo de tu ausencia_

_Es rogar por las horas perdidas en mi habitación_

_Recordar cada lagrima que fue tan nuestra_

_Me desangra el alma, me desangra el alma_

_Es andar el sendero que escribimos juntos_

_Es tocar un silencio profundo en el corazón_

_Escapar por las brechas de un amor profundo_

_Es mentir de nuevo por negar tu ausencia_

_Esta ausencia tan grande tan dura, tan honda_

_Que quiebra en pedazos mi razón._

_Esta ausencia desnuda de dudas y sombras me clava tu amor_

_Esta ausencia que duele en el fondo del alma_

_Que quema por dentro mi sueño y mi calma…_

Listo, algo en mi corazón me decía que iba a pasar, no sabía exactamente que era sólo sabía que era algo, esta vez no lo soporto y salió corriendo del aula mientras todos aplaudían, yo lo dude algunos instantes ¿será que se vería extraño que lo persiguiera? Pero sólo por si acaso lo hice, corrí tras el soltando el estúpido papel y deje la clase sin saber qué diablos me estaba gritando Emma… ya hablaríamos con ella después.

Pero bueno, ella debió haber esperado algo asi ¿no? ¡Es su amiga! Y aun asi hizo esto maldición… ni yo lo haría, con eso digo mucho, bueno soy un blando, pero es que cuando se trata de madres… pues puedo considerarme un experto en el tema.

- ¡Antonio a dónde vas joder! –no había nadie en los pasillos, él iba a bastante distancia mía, no se detuvo, dudo de que me haya escuchado gritar, así que simplemente lo perseguí… nunca me imaginé hasta donde me llevaría

Fui a trote durante diez largas cuadras, al menos el clima estaba algo frío para variar, de hecho podías ver nubes de lluvia en el cielo, eso sería lo que faltaba… que lloviera por primera vez desde que legue a esta ciudad, eso sería bastante absurdo y tele novelesco si me lo preguntan, que basura.

Cuando al fin se detuvo lo vi que vi me dejo algo helado… allí frente a mi estaba el lugar al que más odio en esta asqueroso y repulsivo mundo: el hospital, lo vi entrar por el frente, pero como había otra entrada de acceso por emergencia decidí tomar esa, ya que no me había visto durante su camino tal vez sería mejor enterarme sólo, caminé por esos pasillos con aquél olor tan inconfundible a bueno… a hospital y me adentré hasta la zona de enfermería, había una chica que estaba acomodando las historias médicas frente a un ordenador, así que decidí preguntarle a ella

- Buenas tardes señorita ¿está aquí recluida la señora Isabel Carriedo? –supuse que ese era su apellido de pila, la chica asintió

-¿Es ud familiar suyo?

- Sí, soy su sobrino –bueno, al menos sé mentir con propiedad… que talentoso soy

- La señora Isabel sufrió esta mañana de un ACV luego de varios síntomas de infarto –quedé con una cara de shock que probablemente asustaría hasta el mismísimo padrino –en estos momentos no puede recibir visitas de nadie, no se sabe si quedé en estado vegetativo o recobre pronto la consciencia, por lo que es mejor que le dejen descansar, así que le sugiero que venga después, en estos momentos se encuentra en la unidad de cuidados intensivos

- Ya veo… no se preocupe vendré después, muchas gracias –creo que todos los colores de mi cara se fueron a algún lugar lejano ¿una acv? ¿infarto? ¿estado vegetativo? ¡pero si ella se veía tan bien! Aunque claro, eso es lo maldito de las enfermedades, luego recordé al idiota… o maldita sea, si no se suicida sería milagro

Salí por la puerta principal y allí estaba él, sentado en uno de los barandales de la escalera del hospital, lloraba como idiota mientras miraba al cielo, sonaban ahora si los truenos, en cualquier momento se soltaría a llover un diluvio, me acerqué a él y se sorprendió, es tan idiota, como me imaginé seguramente ni se percató de que le había seguido

- Lovino ¿Qué haces acá?

- Eso no importa… ¿corriste así por ella verdad? –él asintió mientras aun seguía llorando, yo me senté a su lado

- Esta mañana no me dejaron verla y no sabía por qué, al medio día el médico me llamó y me dijo que le había pasado… yo quería largarme pero Emma no me dejo, y luego la estúpida canción –me abrazo… era incomodo, todos nos veían, pero yo no me separé ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Si el chico estaba casi muriéndose allí maldición –me imaginé como sería mi vida sin ella… y no puedo aceptarlo, no quiero aceptarlo ¡ella es mi vida! Yo no quiero… que ella se vaya –y allí rompió como Magdalena, y empezó a llover bastante fuerte, yo suspiré

- No tienes que imaginar eventos que aun no pasan Antonio… no te dejaran visitarla, al menos no hoy –lo abracé mientras nos mojábamos como idiotas, es lo único que podía hacer por él en un momento así, hasta que se me ocurrió una gran idea -… bastardo, ven a casa que aquí nos vamos a enfermar

- Yo no quiero ir a casa sólo –me soltó un poco, Dios juró que no quiero ver la cara de nadie destrozada de esa forma

- … Te digo que vengas a mi casa, no vas a estar sólo, acepta antes de que me arrepienta maldición –él medio sonrió y asintió, yo simplemente le indiqué el camino para que me siguiera, aunque él ya sabe donde vivo

Espero que después de todo esto no sea mala idea

* * *

***ACV: Accidente cerebro vascular, es una enfermedad neurológica que daña considerablemente las funciones normales del cerebro, las personas que lo sufren pueden tener perdida de memoria, perdida de la movilidad de algunos (o todos) sus órganos motrices, hipertensión, riesgos de paros cardíacos/respiratorios y en el peor de los casos causa la muerte... lo sé porque de eso trato mi caso clínico eué**

**Aussy: El sábado de la semana pasada fui a comer pizza con mis papás, había una que decía "Pecorino Romano con chorizo español" yo me cagué de risa en medio de la pizzería aunque mis papás me miraron bien feo XD**

**Sólo pensé que sería buenos decirles eso después de probablemente hacerles llorar, scussi ^^U**

**Antonio: Haces lo que puedes 8DU**

**Aussy: -abrazo posesivo- papiiiiiiiiiiii perdóname por hacerte sufrir, perdóname maldición DX**

**Antonio: Es tu historia, está bien –le palmea la cabeza-**

**Aussy: Te prometo un final feliz Q.Q**

**Antonio: Te creo te creo 8D**

**Aussy: Bueno… diles lo que te dije que dijeras por fa x3**

**Antonio: ¡Claro! Hola niñas, Aussy les tiene una propuesta, a la que adivine que canción cantamos Lovi y yo la mete en el capítulo de la semana que viene n.n**

**Aussy: Corrección, a la primera que adivine que canción cantaron**

**Antonio: El punto se entiende 8DU**

**Aussy: Sip n.n y la que cantaron las niñas se llama "la pared" y es de shakira, amo esa canción x3 bueno los veo la otra semana nenes ¡cuídense!**


	11. Can't get you out of my head

**¿Que por qué tarde tanto? fácil, fanfiction no esta dejando actualizar, pero una amiga me paso un truco, sino tampoco hubiese subido hoy, no es mi culpa gente u.u**

**Me dio risa el hecho que por lo del mini concurso hubo mas reviews de lo normal x'D pero supongo que no importa ¡gracias! Lo repito, me hacen feliz, aunque mi semana ha sido una mierda, estoy asi bien sumida en la depresión ._. es que nada sale como yo quiero TwT pero que mas, me aguanto, sobre lo de quien saldría en este cap hay un anuncio especial al final del cap –w- y otra cosa, si meteré a mas personajes de hetalia (obvio que quiero que salga Ivancito x3 jajaja) pero tengan paciencia, es que en estos días se me ocurrieron unas awesome ideas que kesesese me encantaron xD pero serán a partir de la otra semana, porque este cap es bastante exclusivo de Lovi y Toño muajaja, y ya me reivindicaré, gracias a todos los que me dijeron que soy una mala persona, no se preocupen, ya lo sabía, soy toda una maldita xD**

**Capítulo 11: Can't get you out of my head**

Íbamos en silencio, un maldito silencio que me pareció jodidamente incomodo ¿Qué por qué? Fácil, porque el estúpido siempre que estaba conmigo hablaba sin parar, sobre cualquier idiotez, pero hablaba, ahora en su semblante sólo se veía una completa destrucción y pues… no sé, no me gustaba joder ¡no me gustaba verle asi! la razón aun sigue siendo desconocida para mí, aunque había una vocecita en mi cabeza que estaba empezando a hartarme, y que ahora me repetía lo mismo sin cesar:

"_Lovino, él es la primera persona que te trata como un amigo a pesar de tus palabrotas y tu comportamiento, asi que siéntete agradecido maldito seas"_

Si… decidí ignorar esa voz, aunque yo sabía que tenía la razón, pero era mejor ignorarla.

Llegamos a eso de las siete, busqué unas toallas para que ambos nos secáramos, luego mientras él se sentaba frente a la chimenea aun en aquél silencio que estaba empezando a hastiarme revisé el comedor y había una nota del abuelo… decía que se fue a Barcelona a visitar a un amigo enfermo, que le perdonara por no haberle dicho antes… bueno, supongo que hasta mejor así, luego veía a Antonio empezaría a agradecerle por ser mi amigo, Dios eso sería fregadamente patético si me lo preguntan, así que mejor dejaba así.

- Oye tonto, ¿quieres algo de comer? –ya estábamos en estas, asi que no lo iba a matar a él _o a mí_ de hambre

- ¿Ah? No Lovi… estoy bien

- Si claro, tú estas súper bien –a veces me sorprendía lo tonto que podía ser ¿a quién cree que engaña? –bueno, ya que no quieres pedir nada pues comerás lo que yo te de

- Que autoritario –río bajito, bueno, eso ya era un avance – ¿Qué harás? ¿pasta?

- Pues resulta que se me antojo un estúpido arroz de mierda, asi que haré paella ¿Cómo la vez idiota?

- Que eres un caso serio, gracias Lovi, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi ¿sabes? –deje la olla con arroz calentando y me acerqué a él para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza –eso dolió…

- ¡Pues esa era la idea! Ya deja de decir que no me preocupe por ti maldita sea, estoy harto de eso ¡lo hago porque quiero! ¡porque me nace hacerlo! ¡porque…!

- ¿Eres mi amigo? –dijo sonriendo mientras ladeaba la cabeza… supe que mi cara se encendió en rojo, asi que sólo asentí mecánicamente –pues… no sé qué decirte Lovi, sólo que eres muy dulce, gracias por esto

- Ya sí, soy un puto ángel, ahora cállate mientras cocino maldición –y eso hizo, al menos ya el silencio no era tenso, era sólo… silencio, y ya, yo mientras me concentré en no cortarme un dedo cuando picaba los tomates y ponía a cocinar el pollo y algunos mariscos… ah, no puedo creer que este cocinando esta cosa, sólo la había hecho una vez, asi que dudaba que me quedara bien

Pero en estos momentos no se puede exigir mucho ¿cierto? Simplemente estamos… yendo y viniendo, no se me ocurre alguna otra cosa para explicarlo, y a veces siento cosas extrañas a las que tampoco les encuentro nombre, pero sé que no son nada buenas, son incomodas y raras.

Terminé de cocinar aun con estos pensamientos extraños en mi cabeza, los cuales quiero sacar YA porque me están empezando a hastiar, aun asi la comida olía bien… para mi gusto, tenía mucho tomate, pero a mime gusta el tomate, así que él puede joderse si no le parece

- Ya está listo, ven a comer idiota –él ladeo la cabeza, y luego se quedo mirando el plato con aquél aturdimiento que empezaba a darme miedo -¿Qué pasa?

- Lo hiciste… igual que lo hace mi madre –yo pasé seco ¿qué? eso no fue con intención

- Yo no sabía…

- No te preocupes –tomo una cuchara y comió como si no hubiese mañana -¡Y sabe igual! Lovi joder, deberías ser chef o algo así –yo suspiré de alivio, al menos eso no lo había puesto peor, eso sí que sería bastante joda, así que me dispuse a comer con mi ego bastante elevado

- Claro, ya te lo he dicho que mi cocina es la mejor que podrías probar en la vida, siéntete honrado

- ¡Oh! Me siento honrado~ -dijo mientras terminaba al plato -¿no tendrás más?

- ¿Y no es que no querías nada? –yo alcé una ceja y el por fin se río, ya el alivio empezó a fluirme por el cuerpo –bueno, te daré mas sólo porque sabes apreciar lo bueno

- Ja ja ja ¿Quién pensaría que tenías tanto ego Lovi? Pero gracias~ en serio esta delicioso –y esa, esa era una de las pocas veces en mi vida que tuve ganas de sonreír en serio, pero me reprimí, no él no debía ver eso, sería estúpido y luego quien lo soportaría hablando de ello

Luego de comer fuimos a mi cuarto mientras ponía la radio y escuchábamos música, no es como si hubiese mucho por hacer

- Es extraño que no tengas una tele en tu cuarto –yo alcé los hombros

- No la necesito, si quiero ver bajo a la sala, pero la verdad no me gusta, prefiero quedarme aquí a escuchar música o pintar

- ¿Te gusta no es cierto? –yo lo miré ¿Qué si me gustaba pintar? Claro… me gusta mucho, pero no es como si fuera un gran encanto

- Yo quería estudiar criminología –él se sobresalto, yo suspiré –si se lo que piensas, maldita sea pienso lo mismo, pero… no sé simplemente un día leí el perfil de la carrera en un folleto y dije que tal vez eso fuera para mi, ya sabes, escoger entre el bien y el mal

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste? –yo me recosté en el suelo, he allí la pregunta del millón

- Porque soy un idiota cabeza hueca, a pesar de que me quemé las pestañas estudiando no entré a la universidad por dos malditos puntos y pues… heme aquí ahora, contigo, hablando de más, que mierda es la vida ¿no crees? –él ladeo la cabeza y negó mi afirmación ¿Qué? se supone que él debería estar más triste que yo

- Pues si tu hubieses aprobado ese examen no nos hubiésemos conocido en mi primer lugar… tal vez me odies por decirte eso, pero es lo que pienso –yo negué con la cabeza, por alguna razón no me molesto el comentario

- Supongo que tienes razón, aparte de que las cosas pasan por algo… tal vez entre a la galería este año y cuando me cansé estudiare cocina –dije mientras ahora si terminaba de recostarme en el suelo, él se acerco a mi

- Eso no suena como un mal plan ¿sabes? –sonrío cerca de mí, por alguna razón ese acercamiento no me gustaba… pero estaba tan cansado y me sentía tan putamente halagado que no le separe de mi, que se quedara ahí si quería

- No ahora que lo pienso no… tal vez lo haga –cerré los ojos, creo que el sueño estaba empezando a darme sueño –idiota, ¿si te hago una pregunta me prometes no ponerte emo?

- Mmm depende, en estos momentos no te puedo prometer nada –se recostó a mi lado, no lo vi pero lo sentí, me dio igual –pero si quieres saber algo, supongo que me da igual

- Es simple curiosidad… cuando dijiste que querías entrar al coro ¿lo hacías por Isabel cierto? –él suspiro, uno de esos suspiros que vienen cargados con algo de ironía, pero que le íbamos a hacer, era bueno sacarse esas cosas del pecho, y asi ya sabes que el tipo es humano y no todo el tiempo su vida es feliz

- Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta de eso, no pensé que fueras tan observador Lovino –ok… esa voz no la conocía yo, asi que abrí los ojos, descubrí a otro Antonio, no con el que solía hablar no, ni tampoco el que estaba triste como hace unas horas… este era diferente, tenía una extraña seriedad en su rostro, se le veía decidido y hasta feroz… no sé, podía jurar que hasta cierto punto me daba algo de miedo ¿aquél tipo sonriente podía ser este tipo tan… perturbador? Pues parecía ser que si, y si soy honesto, sólo me dio más curiosidad

- Pues y-ya sabes, se puede ser observador si se quiere –maldita sea ¿el que tartamudo fui yo? Además de que mi voz se quebró, que asco, él solo amplio esa sonrisa auto suficiente que de repente había formado su rostro

- Eres una cajita de sorpresas entonces, pero si de verdad quieres saberlo entonces sí, lo hice por ella, siempre amo mi voz y la forma en que tocaba la guitarra, de hecho ella me enseñó a tocarla, además de que siempre me animaba a cantar aunque la verdad me da algo de pánico escénico… pero lo hice por ella, ella merece que cualquier capricho sea cumplido, y si está en mis manos lo haré sin duda –yo asentí, conocía ese sentimiento a la perfección

- Por eso es que estabas tan ansioso el día de las audiciones… lo hubieses dicho antes –él se soltó a reír y me sorprendió, era un carcajada algo triste

- ¿Si te lo hubiese dicho eso habría cambiado en algo las cosas Lovino?

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas… no, en lo mas mínimo, pero no te burles, sólo era una sugerencia y ya maldita sea

- ¿Ves? Entonces no digas tonterías –yo me recosté… y lo que dijo a continuación sería mi dolor de cabeza durante largas horas e incesantes días, principalmente porque lo dijo de la nada, sin anestesia ni advertencia previa, y aun pienso que no lo dijo, que lo imaginé, que fue una pesadilla, cualquiera de los anteriores, pero no podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía ser cierto –me gustas Lovino Vargas

- ¿Q-Qué? –oh maldita sea mi cara de mierda, que se encendía con nada, sin previo aviso, ella sólo lo hacía para verme enojado, se coloreaba con nada, pero tal vez había escuchado mal

- Que ahora que me siento sin nada, que ya no temo perder nada siento que puedo decirlo sin miedo, digo ¿Qué más da? Por mi podría irme del mundo mañana y aun asi me daría exactamente igual –yo ladeé la cabeza aun sin comprender –que es así como lo oyes, no sé porque paso ni como paso, sólo sé que paso y ya, y no pretendo que tu sientas lo mismo o algo por el estilo, sólo quería que lo supieras –se acercó a mí y yo no podía moverme, digo ¡quería salir corriendo! Pero ningún musculo me respondía, mis piernas no querían moverse, así que sólo me quede allí, como idiota, esperando lo que sea que fuera hacer, simplemente cerré los ojos… y sentí un beso en la mejilla, una maldita sensación eléctrica me subió por toda la espina dorsal y abrí los ojos dispuesto a no sé ¡golpearlo! Pero lo vi con lágrimas en sus ojos… eso detuvo a mi puño –hasta mañana –tomó una de las cobijas que había en la cama y se cubrió con ella allí en el suelo… y se durmió

Yo aun estaba en un estado de shock, tenía que levantarme o quedaría en un coma vegetativo tremendo ¿gustar? Pero la palabra gustar tiene muchas implicaciones en muchos sentidos, no tenía por qué ser… aquello, asi que salí de mi estupor y me levanté del suelo, lo observé dormir un rato… pero eso sólo me ponía peor, asi que me coloqué una chaqueta y fui a dar una vuelta para despejar la mente.

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, pero aun así había gente por la calle… era bastante diferente comparado con el día, pero aun asi todo se veía animado, ese era el ambiente natural… ambiente que no me estaba ayudando en nada.

Yo sólo pensaba, pero es que esa mierda me tenía mal ¿Qué podía decir yo de aquello? A mí siempre me han gustado las mujeres, son la cosa más hermosa que ha pisado la tierra y seriamos una basura sin ellas… pero esto no era cuestión de ser "raro" o no, no era eso, era que… yo tenía todos mis sentimientos enredados y no entendía un carajo. Es que él lo había dicho de una forma tan… no lo sé, más allá de lo físico, eso era lo que me tenía mal.

Como si yo le gustara por ser el idiota que soy.

Eso, ahora que lo pienso, era un milagro.

Me senté en una banca de la plaza en la que se supone que cantaríamos ese fin de semana ¿Isabel estará bien para esos días? no me imagino a Antonio cantando con su musa enferma en ese hospital… ash, hasta en eso pienso en él, era definitivamente una mierda

- Se ve bastante angustiado joven –volteé a mirar en dirección a aquella voz, era una chica muy linda de cabello corto y oscuro y una linda expresión en su rostro, yo sonreí de lado

- ¿Tanto se me nota? Odio mi cara

- No se odie por cosas así, ser fácil de leer es una gran ventaja si las palabras no se le dan –estaba mirando la luna con una sonrisa, yo no pude evitar pensar que parecía un ángel enviado por Dios en estos malditos momentos de confusión

- Si, en eso te doy toda la razón

- Bueno, sólo podría decirle que, si algo le preocupa trate de ser lo más honesto con ud mismo, eso siempre ayuda, aunque pueda doler un poco –en ese momento la teoría del ángel se me hizo más evidente, yo no pude evitar sonreír

- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón ¿podría saber su nombre señorita?

- Soy Ana ¿y cómo se llama ud?

- Soy Lovino… gracias por sus palabras

- No se preocupe, parecía que las necesitaba, por eso las dije –se levantó de la banca sonriendo –alguien me espera, supongo que le veré luego

- Claro, saluda a Dios de mi parte –ella soltó una adorable risita y se alejo de la banca… no fue tan malo abandonar la casa

Pero lo mejor era regresar, ahora de verdad tenía sueño, y tal vez descansar me despejara la mente un poco.

* * *

**Y habrá otro concurso de ese estilo, es que necesito otro OC random (?) pero será creo que en dos semanas, la otra semana no será eso es seguro -w- **

**Aun sigo depre, asi que ajaksodkad (?) háganme feliz y comenten ¿siiiiiiiii? *-* la otra semana les prometo un cap lindo, de hecho, va a estar muy lindo, necesito escribir cosas felices porque con mi estado de ánimo si escribo cosas tristes estaré a dos pasos de suicidarme con una goma de borrar Dx asi que no**

**Au revoir, les quiero~**

**Well, la que ganó la semana pasada fue **** AnnaBanana.D **pero como me comentaste sin cuenta no hallaba la forma de contactarte para que me dijeras como querías que fuese tu personaje (ya sabes, el nombre y una descripción física) asi que el premio se lo llevo OoHikaruoO, aun asi si lees esto, quiero que en un comentario me dejes esos datos y te prometo meterte en otro cap, yo soy chica de palabra x3


	12. Know your enemy

**Pequeña aclaración del cap: Decidí que Veronique (Seychelles) fuese hermana del anglocejón… etto, perdón, de Inglaterra, siendo una de las razones por la cual Francis tiene problemas para acercársele a la susodicha xD emm aparte espero que puedan entender lo de la rivalidad que surge en este cap… acepto sugerencias de parejas and stuff 8D y en fin, lean en paz.**

**Capitulo 12: Know your enemy**

Cuando volví me sentía un poco mas augusto conmigo mismo, no sé, liberado tal vez… pero no lo suficiente como para decir que sentía, porque yo soy asi y nadie me puede cambiar y todos se joden, entre a la enorme casa y encontré al idiota aun en la esterilla del suelo, dormido, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro… quien sabe que cosas soñaría el bastardo, pero decidí no darle importancia y dormirme yo también, simplemente me di un baño rápido y me lance a mi cama, le tire una almohada en la cabeza al susodicho y luego me quede profundamente dormido.

No soñé con nada, mi sub-consiente era tan caótico que simplemente no me permitía soñar con nada en particular, asi mejor, si soñara probablemente sería algo estúpido por lo que mejor dejábamos asi, en la mañana fui despertado por el odioso reloj sobre la mesa y me desperecé, el idiota seguía dormido ¡vaya que dormía cual oso! Pero íbamos a llegar tarde, asi que le empecé a dar de a palmadas en la cara:

- Oye… vamos a llegar tarde –susurré mientras el abría lentamente los ojos como el vago que es

- ¿Mmm? ¿Clases? O mierda –se terminó de levantar al fin -¡Buenos días Lovi! Creo que debería ir a casa por ropa…

- Ya es tarde, si haces eso solo Dios sabe a qué hora llegaremos –le tire un par de jeans que me quedaban grandes y también una camisa –pruébate a ver si eso te sirve joder

- ¡Gracias! Lo dudo pero haré el intento~ -se puso la dichosa ropa y se cambio como el idiota que era, parecía haber olvidado que anoche me había dicho que yo le gustaba… ¿Por qué de repente me sonrojé? ¡Maldita sea toda la mierda existente! ¡Odio mi cara! -¿pasa algo Lovi?

- Si no es nada ¡maldito seas! ¡me voy a cambiar! –me fui como energúmeno a la habitación de mi abuelo y me terminé de vestir, pero vaya jacal que soy, merecía un premio: _Y el marica del año es… ¡Lovino Vargas!_ Aplausos y fuaaaa Feliciano por ahí viendo el espectáculo y mi madre aplaudiendo felizmente con lagrimas en sus ojos… argh, esa sería una imagen mental que no se iría en todo el resto del día

Mi vida es patética.

En fin, cuando acabé fui por mi mochila y de paso agarré la guitarra del bastardo, seguramente allí dentro del estuche cargaba sus cuadernos, o eso quería yo creer, pero si no era asi al huevo, ni que me importara a mí su educación, soberano idiota

- Vámonos –dije entrando al cuarto de nuevo y viéndolo… el jean le quedaba algo… ajustado… ya saben… por detrás, aunque la camisa le quedaba bien y… ¿OTRA VEZ EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO MALDICIÓN?

- ¡Si vamos~! –tomo su estuche y camino a mi lado –oye ¿no vas a llevar desayuno? –mierda, lo olvidé por completo

- Creo que por hoy me aguanto, ya es tarde –aun asi saqué un paquete de galletas de la cocina y regrese a mi posición anterior –es tarde maldita sea

- Cierto, arranquemos entonces –él iba con su habitual buen humor, yo alcé la ceja, al parecer si había funcionado en algo que se quedara anoche, bien por él, yo no tenía problema

- Bueno, vale que si estaba teniendo un montón de problemas emocionales en estos momentos, pero por Dios que no dejaría que me afecten.

¡No dejare que me afecten, maldita sea!

Ok, volvamos al tema.

Llegamos a la escuela y otra vez el tenía practica con la banda mientras yo tenía clases de técnica con el viejo bigotón, tsk ¿Qué nos pondría a hacer hoy? Justo cuando estoy vuelto un lío… me daba igual, lo soportaría hasta donde pudiera, sino moriría de algo, una mezcla entre aburrimiento y encabronamiento personal… pero justo cuando estaba entrando al salón fui detenido por un ser que mis ojos no habían visto antes ¿y ese quien era? Y… VALGAME MI DIOS ¿QUÉ ONDA CON ESAS CEJAS? Estaba a punto de echarme a reír, pero tenía un semblante de pocos amigos que te jode

- ¿Eres tu Lovino Vargas? –ese acento… británico, no tenía dudas al respecto, pero es que su apariencia lo delataba, jeans al cuerpo, camisa con corbata y un suéter casual, una cadena que surcaba su cadera al más puro estilo punk… si, se le notaba a leguas

- ¿Quién quiere saberlo? –bueno, el juego del rudo es uno que se juega de a dos

- Yo, soy Arthur Kirkland –odié profundamente la mirada despectiva que me dedicó ¿pero este quien se cree que es? –y pido que desistas del concierto

- Minuto ¿de qué carajos me está hablando? –ahora si no me ubique ¿concierto ha dicho? Se referirá a la muestra del fin de semana ¡pero si nos está obligando el instituto! ¿Y este que pinta aquí?

- You stupid Little italian boy –dijo ahora mirándome con… odio -¡te digo que no cantes en esa muestra!

- ¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo? ¿Quién demonios te crees para impedirlo? ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? –estaba a punto de propinarle un buen empujón… cuando escuché una voz familiar cerca de mi

- ¡KIRKLAND ALEJATE DE LOVINO! –Antonio se puso frente a mí con una expresión de león salvaje que asustaría hasta al más valiente de los germanos -¡él no sabe nada!

- Ya vino el idiota mayor –el rubio rodo los ojos –ya me suponía yo que ustedes los imbéciles vienen en combo

- Eres un maldito hijo de…

- ¡Arthie! ¡con que aquí estabas! –un chico mucho, pero que mucho más alto que nosotros que usaba gafas se nos unió a la bizarra escena de la cual yo seguía sin entender ni madres –te estaba buscando, el profesor nos está esperando

- Jones, deberías mantener a tu puta con un collar en el cuello, asi no se te escapa –pero maldición ¿ese era Antonio? Mientras más hablaba menos le reconocía… allí me di cuenta de que era mucho mejor tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo… era bastante escalofriante si me lo preguntan

- ¡Te puedes ir a la mierda Antonio!

- Ya dejen de pelear –el rubio gafapasta lo cogió del cuello de la camisa, y lo jalo con él –ya deja de meterte en problemas Arthie, ya luego les patearemos el trasero a este par de idiotas –y asi, mientras el otro maldecía en inglés se lo llevo a rastras lejos de nosotros… menuda escena

- Exijo una clara explicación de lo que acabo de pasar –Antonio volteó en mi dirección aun con aquella expresión de rabia, luego la cambio por su semblante de siempre, que cajita de sorpresas resultó ser el imbécil

- Si, supongo que tienes toda la razón, pero tienes clases y lo mejor es que vayas, ya hablaremos de ese par de idiotas en el recreo –yo asentí –te veo al rato

- Y que lo digas –me despedí con la mano yendo al salón… y al parecer el noruego había observado toda la escena

- ¿Tan rápido ya te hiciste enemigo del cejón? Ya sabía yo que era un maldito, pero no sabía a cual extremo –yo alcé una ceja

- ¿Le conoces?

- Estudiamos literatura juntos, es un genio pero es un maldito cabrón insufrible –cerró los ojos como tratando de calmarse –cosas que pasan

- Ya veo… ¿no sabrás que relación tendrá con los de música?

- Si, Mathías también se la vive encabronado con él… pero no podría decirte con certeza, lo que sé es puro rumor, deberías pedirle a tu amigo que te explicara mejor –yo asentí aun con la palabra amigo dándome vueltas en la cabeza –vamos al clase, el vejestorio nos ha puesto a trabajar en parejas… te escogí si no es mucha molestia –yo asentí ¿Cómo iba a molestarme? ¡por fin no me sentía ignorado! ¡tengo un amigo de verdad yahoo! Ya van dos, vamos a ver si consigo hacer mas

La clase se paso más rápida, porque entre Erik y yo nos burlábamos del idiota del maestro, además de que era bastante bueno con los trazos en punta que a mí me costaban, definitivamente deberíamos reunirnos un día para que me explique como lo hace y asi yo lo muestro también como hacer líneas mas finas en las cuales era algo tosco… ya hasta me estaba haciendo ilusión esto de ser pintor

Su hermano Einar ya estaba fuera del salón cuando salimos… y también el chico rubio de antes, joder que me daba miedo su altura, parecía un gigante o algo por el estilo ¿era normal que chicos de 18 años fuesen tan malditamente altos?

- ¡Erik! ¡Hice! ¡vamos a comer al patio~ ! –otro acomplejado con ser alegre, Dios que estrés, luego me observó -¡Hola! Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, amigo de noru

- ¿Noru? –el susodicho se palmeó la cara mientras se le veía una vena latiéndole en la sien

- Asi se tratan ellos dos –contestó Einar a mi pregunta, o, apodos cariñosos, que cosa ¿no creen?

- Ya no digan mas, además Lovino está ocupado –él me miro y sus ojos claramente me pasaron el mensaje "escapa cuanto antes de esta situación" yo asentí

- Si, un amigo me espera, tal vez luego

- ¡Ok! Vámonos entonces –se despidió jaloneando a los dos menores con caras de mártir, yo sentí algo de lastima por ellos ¿pero que se le va a hacer?

Yo fui camino al comedor, Antonio ya estaba allí sólo para variar, pude observar que Emma no se veía por todo el lugar y Francis estaba en una mesa sólo con la morena, yo cogí mi almuerzo y me senté con él y me sonrió como siempre

- ¿Qué tal tu clase Lovi?

- Productiva, supongo –él asintió mientras yo le daba una probada a mi comida -¿y la tuya?

- Un asco, Emma no vino y me fallé todo, ella es buena guía –con que por eso no estaban juntos, yo asentí y luego volví al tema de antes -¿Quiénes eran los de esta mañana?

- Ah esos, eran Arthur Kirkland, el idiota más grande de la plaga británica de los Kirkland, y Arthur F. Jones, gringo amigo de este y por no decir su esclavo sexual –yo solté una carcajada mientras él ampliaba su sonrisa

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Eres un maldito puerco

- No lo sé, pero sólo imagino que es así –yo pare de reír y volví a mi expresión de siempre

- ¿Y ellos que pintan con nosotros?

- Ah… que son unos enfermos, hace un año se le revelaron a la orquesta cuando aun estaban y formaron un grupo independiente que suele ir a dar lata al coro, porque armonizan a voces –suspiró –han ganado algo de reconocimiento, pero no los reconocen como club oficial porque les faltan miembros y por eso siempre sabotean a los del coro, aunque Veronique es hermana del cejón y a ella no le hacen nada, pero no les hace mucha gracia que ella no quiera cambiarse de bando

- Momento ¿Veronique es una de ellos? –Antonio asintió

- No se lleva muy bien con Arthur, y muchos pensamos que es adoptada por qué pinta de inglesa no tiene… tal vez en los ojos pero nada más, aunque nadie dice nada al respecto porque no es asunto de nadie, aunque Arthur la sobre protege como nadie en el mundo, por eso Francis las tiene negras –sonrió de lado –se enamoró de la hermana del enemigo, menudo idiota

- Uno no elije de quien enamorarse bastardo –maldito sea el momento en que pensé esa frase y la exprese a viva voz ¿pero qué me pasa? Eso era casi un… un consentimiento… él se sonrojo y yo también, obvias razones, soy imbécil, soy idiota, soy estúpido y merezco morir cruelmente

- Tienes toda la razón del mundo Lovi, toda la razón

- Si c-como sea –desvíe el tema –ya me cayó gordo el cejotas, haré que muerda el polvo el sábado cuando nos toque cantar, ya vas a ver

- ¡Lo se Lovi~! ¿quieres practicar hoy conmigo? Podemos quedarnos en mi casa si tú quieres…

- No, nos quedaremos en la mía de nuevo –el abrió los ojos sorprendido –a practicar idiota, y luego si es necesario grabárselo a Isabel y si es necesario llevárselo al hospital para que lo escuche, estoy seguro de que eso le hará mucho bien, o eso he oído –luego puso una cara que uh… ni siquiera una quinceañera pondría caras asi

- No creo que pueda hacerte comprender cuanto te quiero cuando eres asi, pareces un ángel enviado a mi Lovino… pero presiento que me golpearías si te dijera lo que tengo ganas de decirte, asi que me lo ahorraré para después –yo hice como que no escuché nada, pero aun asi miré a otro lado

- Si probablemente te jodería la cara, pero quien sabe digo yo ¡si es algo cursi te parto la cara maldito seas!

- Justo por eso, no diré una palabra –sonrió como el idiota que es mientras el timbre sonaba indicando que tocaba justamente su clase -¡vamos Lovi!

- Si… como sea –caminé junto con él hasta el salón, sintiéndome malditamente extraño con el asunto de ser el alumno y él el maestro

Aunque la clase fue bastante entretenida, el solfeo lo hizo para todos, y ya estábamos adaptándonos a como cantar fusas.

Pero lo que viene después, era lo que me temía, al salir de clases, cuando yo supuse que iríamos a mi casa, me jaloneo de la camisa.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?

- ¡Lovi, tengamos una cita!

- ¡Pero de qué diablos me estás hablando!

Y asi el mundo iba de mal en peor gente, de mal en peor.

* * *

**Hoy, el contenido de lenguaje fue clasificación Pirata (?)**

**Nyaaa había prometido mejorar la cosa, pero como quería meter a al británico y al gringo come hamburguesas, pues ya no se pudo porque el cap me hubiese salido demasiado largo xD y eso me daría floje~**

**Pero el otro cap es una cita *O* con invitados sorpresa y todo xD**

**Y justo por eso pido sus parejas favoritas a cómo ven xD y también tengo un papel especial para el señorito Jajaja amo mi awesome mente xD**

**Gracias por los reviews, les adoro infinitamente x3 y sí creo que la otra semana hay otro concurso para un OC, asi que estén pendientes :P**

**Awwn e hice una audición para el Hetalia world conference, muero de los nervios x'D y este martes acaban las vacaciones, moriré TwT**

**Bueno eso es todo, chauuu**

**Antonio: abrígate que hace frio –le entrega chaqueta con tomatitos bordados-**

**Aussy: nyaa gracias, esta cute x3**

**Antonio: Es por regalarme una cita con Lovi 8D**

**Aussy: No problem dear dad n.n**

**Lovino: LOS DOS PUEDEN IRSE A LA MIERDA, ¡MALDITOS!**


	13. Your love is my drug

**Perdónenme el pequeñito atraso, es que ayer aun no estaba listo, esta semana con las cosas de la uni no tuve mucho tiempo, además de que ayer me fui a hacerle al vago con unas amigas hasta que terminé cansada de tanto vaguear xDDD ¡gracias por sus reviews! Dios… han dejado tantos que creo que lo que escribo no es una mierda (: me alegran el día, y pues… espero les guste, aunque creo que con este cap los dejare con ganas. Disculpas por adelantado D8**

**Capitulo 13: Your love is my drug**

Bueno, ¿en qué nos quedamos? A sí, mi nombre es Lovino Vargas, tengo 18 años, actualmente resido en Madrid, España; y en estos momentos estoy siendo arrastrado por un chico llamado Antonio a quien sabe dónde.

Jodida mierda.

- ¡Antonio, suéltame joder! ¡suéltame te digo! –estábamos armando tremenda escena, allí frente a todos, saliendo del instituto, cuando el susodicho me jalaba en contra de mi voluntad a algún lugar ajeno a mi conocimiento, yo sólo sabía que todo estaba mal, estaba muy mal y no podría ponerse peor

- Ya deja de oponerte Lovi ¡si va a ser súper divertido! –seguía jaloneándome, como si yo fuera un puto muñeco o algo por el estilo –te invitaré la cena, será pizza si quieres

El maldito SABE que mi estomago manda sobre mí, y que comida gratis es casi un pase gratis a una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte.

Soy un bastardo cegado por el capital pecado de la gula ¿Qué quieren que diga al respecto?

- … Que sea napolitana, y con queso extra –fue lo único que atiné a decir mientras aun no estaba muy convencido del todo, digo ¿qué clase de locura era esta? Pero en fin… una c-cita no mataba a nadie ¿no? se supone que son divertidas ¿no es asi? O puta sea… pero él es hombre, y yo también, y todo está mal, todo está muy mal ¡los hombres no tienen citas! No eso es absurdo, hasta donde yo tengo entendido todo es… ¿Por qué ando hablando de estas porquerías? Me siento tan malditamente puerco, pero entonces una idea, de esas ideas de cuando ando idiota me vino a la cabeza

"Si el bastardo se toma tantas molestias a pesar de tu necedad, es porque en verdad le gustas, ¡pedazo de cabrón con patas!"

Y bueno, muy a mi pesar, eso era cierto, además de que él no estaba en esos momentos pasándola justamente bien por lo que… sólo lo haría feliz esta vez y ya, un día de emoción y la cosa y luego lo pateo directo a su casa, y mañana iría con Isabel a ver como seguía, y si estaba bien podría librarme por fin del bastardo y esconderme debajo de una roca, demostrando asi mi gran espíritu italiano.

Ya eran más o menos las 7 cuando dejamos de caminar, él seguía con una sonrisa de imbécil porque yo pare de replicar, aunque no habíamos cruzado media palabra desde entonces, tal vez quería ahorrarse sus estupideces para cuando ya estuviésemos dentro del local o lo que sea… resultó ser un centro comercial ¡pero vaya que centro comercial! Lleno de luces por todos lados, y afuera una súper fuente, y adentro se miraba un buen ambiente ya que afuera había un montón de chicos con guitarra en mano, de hecho tenían mucho la pinta de Antonio… vale eso era extraño, pero me dio igual, mientras más rápido entráramos más rápido saldríamos y asi acabaría este día de mariconerias al fin.

- Bueno, entremos ya maldita sea –dije adelantándome, el me retuvo con la mano -¿Qué?

- Gracias por venir Lovi~ ¿pero me prometes algo?

- ¿Encima que me traes aquí prácticamente arrastrado también tengo que hacerte una promesa? Vale, tu lo que tienes es un puto trastorno, en serio

- ¡Awn Lovi no seas asi! Sólo dime que si, anda

- … Depende de que sea, maldición –el amplio su sonrisa, poniéndose entre la puerta del centro comercial y yo

- Prométeme que cuando cruces esa puerta, te olvidaras de todo lo exterior y te divertirás conmigo ¿vale? –ok… no me esperaba eso, y mucho menos viniendo de él, que anoche estaba pasando una crisis emocional en mi casa, por lo mucho esto le serviría mas de terapia a él que a mí, asi que con todo y la cara malditamente roja asentí, a sabiendas de que mi destino estaba en peligro, pero ya que -¡sí! ¡entonces entremos Lovi! –al acercarnos la puerta se abrió automáticamente, revelando asi el interior del lugar

Un montón de gente estaba allí, caminando, comiendo, charlando, todos ajenos a mí y al sonriente idiota que estaba a mi lado, con cara de…. Bueno, de idiota, feliz de la vida caminando como si nada a mi lado, mientras yo sólo quería salir corriendo, pero aun asi avanzaba hacia donde él caminaba, debido a que yo no conocía el lugar y, conociéndome, seguro hasta me perdía

Vale, soy un maldito desastre en lugares desconocidos ¿felices?

- ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa, porque tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que fuera que había allí

- Ja ja ja, ya lo veras~ -dijo aún sonriente, como siempre, yo alcé una ceja encabronándome más de lo que ya estaba

- No me gustan los secretos, maldita sea, asi que dímelo ya

- ¡Pero qué impaciencia Lovi! –se río mientras caminábamos y luego me miro a la cara –ya casi llegamos, asi que no te pongas asi ¿vale?

- Como sea –supe que hice un puchero, ok, soy un infantil ¿algún problema? No puedo controlar eso, he sido asi, y si él dice que le gusto pues también deben gustarles mis mañas… por mucho que me odie a mi mismo pensando en este tipo de idioteces

- Niño –me susurró no muy cerca de mí, pero si lo suficiente para hacer que otra vez me sonrojara ¿es que lo hace a propósito acaso? Me huele que si, estaba a punto de darle una buena patada en las bolas cuando se detuvo abruptamente, asi que hice lo mismo -¡Es aquí! –exclamó como si de un tesoro se tratara, o que se yo -¡Vamos Lovi! –me arrastro a dentro del local… un local de juegos, juegos 3D

Nunca había jugado en una de esas cosas la verdad, no eran lo mío, sabía que cualquiera podría darme una paliza rotunda porque simplemente no sabía manejar los estúpidos controles, aunque de por si se veían muy divertidos y toda la cosa, pero yo daba pena, por no decir asco con las estúpidas maquinitas

- ¿No pretenderás montarme en una de esas cosas verdad? –fue lo único que atiné a decir, él simplemente volvió a reír

- No seas aguafiestas Lovi, es divertido ¡vamos! –como siempre, me jalo más adentro, para llevarme a uno que tenia forma de moto ¡joder que amo las motos! Asi que bueno… no proteste para subirme

- Oye… ¿Cómo enciendes esto? –pregunte viendo a todos lados, el sonrió tomando asiento en la otra moto

- Necesitas una tarjeta de miembro~ mira, yo tengo una, y aun tiene crédito de la vez pasada –saco su estúpida tarjeta y la paso por la maquina -¿ves?

- Si… bueno, me dices como es esto porque no entiendo una mierda ¿vale? –él asintió cual estúpido mientras… la jodida moto se movía, de un lado a otro… y no supe qué hacer

Obviamente, Antonio me pateó el trasero, que asco de juego

- ¡Pido revancha! –evidentemente soy un idiota masoquista

- ¡Claro Lovi, todas las que quieras!

Pero no, por más que lo intenté no gané ninguna, hubo una vez que el idiota intentó dejarme ganar, pero igual perdí porque me descarrilé en último momento, que bazofia. Cuando estaba a punto de bajarme de la cosa esa, escuché los gritos de la pareja que estaba a nuestro lado

- ¡Te gané otra vez! ¿Qué piensas de eso, idiota?

- Que evidentemente el grandioso yo te dejo ganar ¿en serio crees que podrías hacerlo tu Eli? Estás loca kesese –oh… no necesite verlos para saber quiénes eran, intenté hacer una escapada lenta y sigilosa, pero Antonio es un bastardo muy sociable, asi que se acercó al albino y lo saludo como si nada

- ¡Gilbert! Tío ¿Qué haces por aquí? –yo me di una palmada en la cara, que pregunta más OBVIA, se los juro que a veces quiero patear al idiota en las bolas

- ¡Toño! Aquí ando, jugando juegos de hombres con una marimacha –la aludida le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza al albino, yo me eche a reír ¡ella sí que es una mujer! Además, debo admitir que me gusta ver a los germanos heridos -¡oye, me dorio!

- ¿No es que soy marimacha? –luego, sus orbes verdes se posaron en mi –oye… Antonio ¿viniste con él? –me señaló, además de que la mirada se le ilumino ¿pero qué le pasa?

- ¿Mmm? A… ¿con Lovi? ¡si, vine con él! –me agarro cual muñeco -¡es que estamos en una ci…! –no lo deje terminar, le di un golpe en la barriga que lo dejaría sin respiración… por al menos un par de minutos

- Él quiso decir… que vinimos a jugar aquí –me hice un puto manojo de nervios, no sé si el albino lo notó, pero la morena seguro que sí, porque no se le borro esa sonrisa idiota en ningún momento

- Oh vamos ¡no se preocupen! Si Gilbert y yo ya nos íbamos –se agarró del brazo del albino que alzó una ceja –él me invitó a comer un hot dog

- ¿Qué yo te invite que cosa?

- Esta implícito que los perdedores pagan –dijo como golpe final y arrastrándolo –nos vemos chicos… ¡y si se llegan a tomar una foto juntos, quiero verla! –cuando salieron, vi que el mastodonte germánico la tomo de la mano con mas delicadeza, como se supone que se hace con las damas

Creo que en verdad la quiere, la de ellos es una relación muy extraña.

Luego recordé que el idiota seguía en el suelo sin aliento

- Vamos, no es para tanto imbécil –le extendí la mano para que se levantara, él la tomo aún medio azul

- Me dolió…

- Esa era la idea ¡no se supone que le digas a todos que andamos… en una jodida cita! –me puse de cada color existente entre el rojo y el naranja, él pareció olvidarse de su dolor de estomago mientras me sonreía

- ¿Entonces admites que estamos en una cita? –me empezó a picar con su estúpido dedo, yo rodeé los ojos

- Creí que eso estaba implícito ¿no?

- ¡Eres tan dulce Lovi! ¡Gracias! ¿podemos ir de la mano?

- ¡Ni muerto, maldito seas!

…

Si, casi me hizo ir DE LA JODIDA MANO con él.

Pero otros de mi cabezazos mortales lo hizo cambiar de opinión, bueno, sigamos.

Mientras íbamos de camino a la pizzería, vi unas figuras que vagamente se me hicieron familiares, los había visto una que otra vez en el instituto, pero como no iban a ninguna de mis clases pues nunca les prestaba atención, asi que, como íbamos en silencio, decidí preguntar por ellos, uno tenía pinta de asiático, muy bajito y de pelo largo… juro que no hubiese reconocido que era hombre si no le hubiese visto el pecho, el otro era una cosa ENORME que te cagas, con una sonrisa que me daba escalofríos, y una bufanda tan fea que mi instinto italiano me estaba gritando que se la quitara…. Si ¿Qué quieren que diga? Me gusta vestir bien, maldita sea.

- Oye Antonio ¿esos no estudian con nosotros? –él volteó a observar en la dirección que le indiqué, y de repente se le borro la sonrisa de la cara

- Si, algo asi… ellos están en el grupo de Arthur –me sorprendí un poco, no tenían pinta de ser ese estilo de gente, pero ya que –el asiático se llama Yao, y el otro se llama Iván, es ruso –me estremecí al escuchar su procedencia, ahora todo tenía sentido –lo mejor es mantener su distancia con ellos… no son gente de fiar

- Ya lo pillo… -iba a seguir hablando, pero él de repente volvió a sonreír -¿Qué coños te pasa, anormal?

- Pues que me prometiste que no hablaríamos de nada ajeno a nosotros aquí y ahora ¿no vas a incumplir tu promesa verdad? –yo tragué grueso, no sé porque eso me sonaba tan mal, además de que, si soy honesto, Antonio me daba miedo a veces, no sé si se lo proponía o era que le salía natural

- Claro… sólo nosotros, como sea

- ¡Muy bien! Entonces sigamos~ -me jaloneo a la dichosa pizzería y… puta madre ¡me sentía como en casa!

El restaurante era tan bonito, digo ¿Cómo logras ese ambiente en un centro comercial? Las mesas eran de madera, igual que las sillas, todo era alumbrado con unas lámparas que no te llegaban a cegar, de hecho daban una luz cálida y suave… yo pensé que ya no hacían lámparas asi, y todas las mesas tenían ese cierto aire de… intimidad, que la verdad no sabía si era bueno o malo, porque si soy honesto yo más de una vez había llevado a una chica a un lugar asi para, bueno ya saben, seducirle y que luego…

Mierda, la imagen mental que me hice de un momento a otro me estremeció.

…. ¿Será que el bastardo quiere…?

- Lovi, pídela a tu gusto, estoy esperando –no recuerdo ni en qué momento entré y me dieron la carta, yo, cual autómata, asentí

- Si…. Ya te dije que napolitana, maldita sea –la camarera, _que era muy linda, si me lo preguntan_, vino por la orden, pero yo estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera la halague ¡yo, no halague a una hermosa dama! ¡JODEEER! ¡estoy enloqueciendo! ¡mátenme!

Nos esperamos un rato cuando él pidió la dichosa pizza, no le preste mucha atención de lo que me estaba hablando, sólo estaba preocupado por mi castidad… vale no, ni que fuera virgen, pero… es que estaba jodidamente nervioso, y luego eso me hizo caer en cuenta de todo:

Si me pongo nervioso, si temo por sucumbir, eso quiere decir que… ¡EL MALNACIDO DE ANTONIO ME GUSTA!

Si… ahora que todo tenía sentido, me sentía peor, pero se los digo PEOR QUE NUNCA, quería que una aplanadora me aplastara o algo por el estilo

- ¿Pasa algo Lovi? –ladeó la cabeza, como el idiota que es, con su expresión de siempre… taciturnamente estúpida

- … No, yo estoy bien –la pizza llego, casi como bajada del cielo ¡por eso amo tanto la pizza! ¡ella es salvadora de vidas, aunque no lo crean!

Comí como si no hubiese mañana, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de nada, como si…

- Te ves muy lindo cuando comes Lovi -… y es por eso que lo odio, me hace sonrojar con sus comentarios aleatorios salidos de la nada, es un bastardo maldito

- ¿Podrías dejarte ya de cosas? Estamos comiendo maldita…

- ¡Ya deja de andar pretendiendo ser la roca de la masculinidad! –me miro fijo, y lo dijo bastante alto, alabado sea el creador de que estábamos lejos del resto de la humanidad, y nadie podia vernos escucharnos –es molesto, sólo te estoy halagando

- ¡No me acostumbro a estas cosas! ¡son raras! ¡usualmente hago cumplidos, no los recibo maldición!

- ¿Y por eso debes actuar como un insufrible? ¿en serio?

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –me levanté de la silla -¿crees que es muy fácil venir y decirte que…? –me callé, como el idiota que soy, casi meto la pata

- ¿Decirme que…? –pero él la capto, obviamente no es tan tonto como aparenta

- Decirte que todo lo que he hecho… que la única razón por la que te sigo la corriente con tus puteses es porque... porque creo que me gustas también –listo, me voy a la mierda, pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo él me detuvo con su brazo… no sabía que fuera tan fuerte

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –me miro con cara de perro a medio morir, yo simplemente asentí, como el maricón que soy -…

No dijo más nada, no hizo falta.

Porque hasta yo me supuse que iba a hacer.

Acercó a sus labios a los míos, allí ocultos donde estábamos y… me beso, bueno, nos besamos, si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que le seguí la corriente ese es el termino correcto.

¿Que como besa Antonio? En resumidas cuentas ¡es genial! Oh santo Dios, yo nunca había sentido eso, me sentí tan mal pero a la vez me sentí tan pero tan bien, su lengua casi encajaba con la mía, era como si hubiesen sido creadas para estar juntas.

A quién demonios voy a engañar, es algo a lo que puedo acostumbrarme sin mucho esfuerzo.

**Anna cariño, este cap me salió muy largo por eso no te pude meter D8 pero para la otra semana si sale tu personaje, promesa oxo**

**Hablando de OC… no esta semana no será el concurso, será la otra, disculpen las molestias x'D**

**Lovino: y después el malo soy yo**

**Aussy: Tu cállate ¬¬ de hecho… tu harás el concurso 8D**

**Lovino: ¿yo por qué? Dx**

**Aussy: porque yo lo digo y punto, y aquí la boss soy yo ¿capisci? eue**

**Lovino: Si o.o**

**Aussy: los veo el otro fin de semana, besos 8D**


	14. Save you

**T_T gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai –aussy se inclina unas 30 veces seguidas- me he sentido muy mal estos días, no físicamente sino psicológicamente, detestoooo mi salón y ajaksjdkd eso me tiene muy depre, no he podido escribir nada en dos semanas hasta ayer fue que me inspiré ._. y pues que puedo decir u.u son muy pocas las cosas que me han subido el ánimo, pero prometo no volver a tardar tanto, ya la otra semana vuelvo a la normalidad, ya voy en la etapa de resignación so… supongo que volveré a la normalidad, sin más les dejo el cap, y antes de que me maten no, no hay lemon, quise pero dije "nah, lo dejo para cuando estén mejor" y eso haré, pero prometo que en un cap les haré felices… pero este no será lo lamento mucho… y perdonen este testamento, ya pueden leer tranquilos:**

**Capitulo 14: Save you**

Si bueno… no hay mucho que pueda decir, el mundo me daba vueltas, me daba tantas vueltas que podría jurar que estaba putamente mareado, había muchas cosas que no me encajaban de mi actual situación pero tampoco es como si pudiese quejarme.

Pero aun asi, me sentía extraño.

Extraño porque el bastardo me besaba como si nada, y yo le correspondía también, como si nada, como si no estuviésemos en un lugar público, como si estuviésemos solo y ambos no fuéramos hombres, como si yo no hubiese escuchado una risilla femenina a lo lejos, de quien sabe quien pero que mi sub-consciente bien que sabía era dedicada a mí y a mi acompañante, si, el mundo me estaba traicionado, yo me sentía traicionado, traicionaba a mi naturaleza y a mi forma natural de ser…

Pero es que Dios… se sentía tan bien.

¿Por qué diablos se sentía tan bien? Eso no tiene sentido… nadie podía ser tan bueno en eso, argh, eso sólo me hace creer que me estoy volviendo un maricón imbécil que disfruta de ese tipo de cosas como si fuese una vil niñata enamorada ¿tan mal estoy? Al parecer sí que lo estoy… no es justo. No me parece justo el haberme enamorado asi tan rápido, tan fácil, y para mi maldito horror tan profundamente… pero ahora que lo pienso, lo difícil sería no haberme enamorado ¿Cómo puedes no querer a alguien que siempre anda con una sonrisa allí para ti? Alguien tan horriblemente dulce y buena persona.

Si, lo difícil era no querer al idiota.

- Me haces tan feliz Lovi –susurro en mis labios aun, aparentemente ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de romper aquél contacto, yo me atreví a abrir los ojos para encontrarme con sus verdes orbes… tenían un brillo que yo jamás había visto, era muy bonito

- … -sabía que si abría la boca para decir algo, sería algo estúpido, asi que me limite a mirarlo a los ojos con nuestras frentes pegadas de esa forma, era la primera vez que notaba que aquel silencio no me molestaba

- Tus labios saben a queso –eso si me saco de mi ensimismamiento ¿pero qué rayos? –justo como pensé que sería –una sonrisa idiota se dibujo en su cara, yo me separé de ahí después de haber estado en aquél estado catatónico, cayendo en cuenta de todo y con ganas de patearle el culo

- Maldito bastardo ¿Cómo se supone que iban a saber? ¡acabé de comer pizza maldita sea! –luego recordé lo que había acabado de decir -… ¿desde cuándo querías besarme desgraciado pervertido?

- Mmm ¡no te lo diré! Bueno tal vez si lo haga, pero no ahora –siguió con su sonrisa estúpida, mientras yo lo miraba fijo ¿y cómo diablos se supone que debería tomar eso? ¿era algo bueno? Argh, me duele la cabeza, maldita sea

- Idiota… vámonos, me siento mareado –y no mentía, la cabeza me estaba matando con una puntada tan fuerte que seguro me tumbaría en cama por horas, el simplemente asintió dejando el dinero en la factura sobre la mesa, mientras volvía con el cuento de querer cogerme de la mano

- … Y pues lo deje, porque ya era tarde, casi no había nadie por ahí y la verdad que me sentía tan mareado que si no lo dejaba puede que saliera corriendo de allí.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó como si nada, yo no había caído en cuenta de ese detalle ¿A dónde es que íbamos? Eran casi las 11 de la noche… lo mejor era ir a casa

- Pues yo iré a casa y tú te ibas a… -mierda, mierda, mierda, mil veces sea la mierda del infierno

- ¿A quedarme contigo dirás? –yo lo me volteé a mirarlo, ya no tenía aquella sonrisa, más bien era una cara seria… pero no de estar sereno, sino de estar tan feliz que no necesitas sonreír para demostrarlo

- … Si p-pero –yo no sabía que decir, juró que no me venía nada la mente… bueno si, me venían muchas cosas a la mente, justamente por eso es que no quería hablar… ¿él no querría… esas cosas verdad? ¿nosotros aun ni siquiera somos… novios no es cierto? No podíamos… no puede ser

- No te tocaré ni un cabello de la cabeza Lovino, nunca haría nada que no quisieras –listo, eso basto para que mi cara se volviese la imitación humana de un tomate gigante ¿Cómo podía ser tan… dulce? Eso no tiene otro adjetivo, justo cuando iba a contestarle una chica se coloco frente a nosotros cuando ya íbamos saliendo del centro comercial

Era, muy linda, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estaba vestida como lo hace la gente oriental, tenía un platito en la mano con unas galletitas en la mano, sus ojos eran cafés y reflejaban mucha ternura, de largo cabello del mismo color

- ¡Buenas noches jóvenes! Le ofrecemos una galleta de la fortuna, con la cual sabrán su destino, es un regalo del centro comercial~ -mierda ¿tanto se notaba que andábamos juntos? Pero obvio, si íbamos de la mano, yo lo solté y luego miré a la chica

- Eres muy amable pero…

- ¡Waa que genial, yo quiero! –al parecer no se enojo porque lo hube soltado tan abruptamente, tenía los ojos abiertos como nene pequeño mientras observaba el platito todo fascinado como el imbécil que es, tomo una galleta y yo estuve a punto de ahorcarlo

- Ahora debe abrirla, allí yace su futuro joven señor –dijo aún sonriente la dulce chica… yo opté por taparme la cara y no enterarme de lo que decía la cosa esa, aun así escuché porque el idiota lo dijo en voz alta

- "Felicidades, hoy las puertas de la felicidad se han abierto en tu vida, aun asi el camino seguirá siendo largo, pero siempre mantén la alegría contigo, es tu mayor virtud" -¿me están cagando? ¡eso no puede ser cierto! ¡cómo demonios una estúpida galleta podía decir tales cosas tan… acertadas! La sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara no tenía precio, incluso a la chica le brillaron los ojos -¡escuchaste Lovi! ¡mira lo que dice, mira!

- Ya lo escuché pelmazo, no tienes que repetirlo maldita sea –me incliné ante la señorita –muchas gracias por todo, hasta luego –jale al bastardo fuera del centro comercial, aun con su sonrisa y el papel en su mano, aunque ahora que lo pienso es mejor verlo asi a tenerlo en aquél estado depresivo, por lo que no pude evitar esbozar una media sonrisa, las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco

Ahora me sentía feliz, como de las pocas veces que me he sentido feliz de verdad, como cuando mi madre me sonreía los días que estaba cantando en el coro de la iglesia y me decía que lo había hecho muy bien, o aquellas raras ocasiones en las que mi hermano y yo íbamos por ahí mientras el cocinaba y yo no hacía nada… pero conversábamos tranquilos, Feliciano era un buen psicólogo, cosas estúpidas como esa me hacían feliz.

Pero en estos momentos me sentía en una distinta forma de felicidad, estaba bobamente feliz, si era justo eso, cuando sabes que alguien te quiere a pesar de que tu actitud sea una mierda y le trates como idiota pues… en cierta medida es reconfortante, además de que el chico en si era casi como un ángel, exceptuando claro sus momentos en las que ponía aquella actitud escalofriante, pero de resto todo iba de perlas, aunque empiezo a creer que es algo masoquista ¿Cómo podría gustarle alguien como yo?

Algún día se lo preguntaré, obviamente hoy no es ese día

- Bastardo, estuve pensando algo –él ladeo la cabeza sonriente mientras caminábamos de regreso a mi casa

- ¿Qué cosa es Lovi?

- Pues en mi casa hay una grabadora, también mi abuelo tiene una guitarra, y por internet estuve leyendo que la música es capaz de mejorar algunas cosas que tienen que ver con el cerebro… ¿y si le grabamos una canción a tu madre? –él paró en seco en medio de la calle, poniendo una expresión escalofriantemente seria

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- S-sí, pero sólo era una sugerencia… -juró que esa expresión en su rostro me asesinaba de miedo, maldita sea que era demasiado escalofriante, justo cuando iba a salir corriendo por mi vida, se relajó, yo volví a respirar

- ¿Crees que funcione? –el dejo en su voz era notable, con qué era eso… yo simplemente asentí

- Es lo que leído… sólo quería decírtelo –en ese momento soltó mi mano, solo para rodearme con sus brazos, ya había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que alguien me había abrazado, simplemente lo deje hacerlo, en parte porque no quería hacerlo enojar, en parte porque me gustaba aquél contacto

- Te amo Lovino –lo dijo demasiado cerca de mí, mi cuerpo se volvió una estúpida masa amorfa de gelatina… o al menos asi lo sentía –te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar o más de lo que yo pueda soportar

- Maldición no digas eso e-en medio de la calle… -él simplemente soltó aquella risa suya en mi oído, definitivo, quería que me diera un infarto

- Pero es que es cierto… no te lo diré más si te molesta –me soltó y se puso frente a mí, besando mis labios suavemente, sólo un tonto roce, pero que basto para hacerme volar por la estratosfera -¿seguimos, mi Lovino?

- C-Como sea –lo volví a arrastrar camino a la casa mientras él reía tontamente, podría decir que me molestaba, pero eso sería una gran mentira

Abrí rápido la puerta dejándolo pasar primero, al menos no había nadie más allí, aunque ese pensamiento no hacía más que ponerme de los nervios

- Puedes ponerme una de mis pijamas si se te antoja… -no terminé de decir esto cuando lo vi sólo en bóxers, casi lo pateo allí mismo -¡que se supone que haces idiota!

- Tengo mucho calor, no dormiré con una pijama –hizo un puchero mientras yo me encabronaba mas y mas, terminé sobándome las sienes para calmarme un poco porque si no iba a terminar pateándole el culo

- Haz lo que quieras –yo por mi parte si me puse mi pijama, no iba a andar medio desnudo por toda la casa, terminé buscando la guitarra y la grabadora mientras lo deje esperando en mi cuarto, luego entré con ambas cosas y las coloque sobre el suelo

- Ambos nos quedamos observando los objetos en el suelo, hasta que al fin Antonio se animó a afinar la guitarra, mientras to me cruzaba de piernas frente a él, observándole un rato, se le veía muy apacible de esa forma, la verdad es que la música le sentaba tremendamente bien, le cambiaba el semblante, podías notar que lo hacía enormemente feliz…

- ¿Por qué sonríes Lovi? –preguntó cuando me pillo observándole, momento ¿yo estaba sonriendo? Casi me pateó allí frente a él, a veces realmente me iba del mundo tanto que ni cuenta me daba de mis acciones, yo sacudí la cabeza

- No es nada –admití mientras encendía la grabadora, pero la mantenía en pausa -¿haremos lo que te dije?

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero hagamos algo mejor –se acercó a mí, con la guitarra en sus brazos –tu cantas y yo toco ¿te parece?

- Si eso quieres –la verdad no me importaba, además ya me imaginaba algo asi -¿Qué canción será?

- … Tengo una partitura por aquí –en aquél desastre de partituras que tenía en una carpeta saqué una canción que le gustaba mucho a mi hermano, tenía una versión en español, seguro que a Isabel le gustaría -¿Qué te parece?

- Esta fácil, adelante –yo asentí cuando escuché su aprobación, encendí la grabadora y deje que las notas fluyeran por mi voz:

_...Miro el cielo que ya no tiene colores_

_Ya no veo el sol y son grises las flores_

_Mi única verdad son tus ojos muy dentro de mí_

_Dos fotografías tan sólo han quedado_

_Que sobre mi cama el tiempo ha dejado_

_La distancia que nos divide me duele también ..._

Luego de eso apagué el aparato, nos quedamos viéndonos como un par de idiotas un rato… la verdad no se estaba mal asi, no era un silencio incomodo, era casi como comunicarse con la mirada, pero al final terminamos por hablar, porque el sueño empezó a apoderarse de nosotros, y a la final sucumbí a lo que pensé que no pasaría

Nos acostamos en mi cama, mientras le deje que me abrazara aun con su escasa ropa, al menos así podía sentir su calor… y me gustaba aquella forma de dormir, era como una almohada natural, debía admitir que no había dormido tan bien en toda mi vida, y fue honesto, no me hizo nada que yo no quisiera… aunque podría jurar que sentí su maldita mano en mi trasero, aunque podría equivocarme y que solo haya sido un sueño.

Y si eso fue un sueño soy un malnacido ¿Por qué sueño esas cosas maldita sea?

**Lovino: tal como dijo la jefasa ama y señora de esta cosa (?) me dejo encargado del puto concurso e.e se las dejo fácil ¿Cómo se llama la canción del cap? Ya saben, el primero que conteste sale en el próximo capítulo y bla bla bla, bueno, nos vemos el sábado supongo, arrivedersci**


	15. Fire with fire

**Si, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Alá, Buda, Odín, o de cualquiera de los dioses en los que ustedes crean ¡pero juro por lo mas sagrado del mundo que no es mi culpa! Mi laptop murió T_T y con ella murió este como otros muchos fics que tenia en proceso/casi completos y unos cuantos de los que tenía un borrador u.u pero en fin, eso no mejoro con que mi semestre fue un asco ._. y hasta ahora pude robar tiempo en una pc para dedicarme a escribir –esta de vacaciones- so… terminaré este fic antes de entrar de nuevo a clases! Asi tenga que robar tiempo en la lap de mi madre cuando no está – como hoy- no me gusta dejar fics a medias T_T aunque les perdono si no leen, es mi culpa por tardar tanto, ya eso no se repetirá, porque como dije, acabaré este fic así sea lo último que haga e_e además de que me gusta como va la historia, en fin no he respondido reviews por lo mismo, responderé los que me dejen desde hoy en adelante :3 y pues, gracias por sus comentarios en serio~ el próximo cap si que los hara felices, y bueno, les dejo, espero que les guste y perdónenme, en serio**

**Capitulo 15: Fire with fire**

Dios, la maldita noche se me paso tan jodidamente rápido, quiero decir... Tenía tiempo sin dormir tan augusto (joder, odio aceptarlo pero dormí augusto maldita sea) y cuando ya me di cuenta el sol estaba dándome de lleno en la cara a mí y a la figura tirada allí a mi lado, con su sonrisa de estúpido incluso allí dormido, hay que ver que Antonio es un caso...

Espérense un segundito ¿el sol? ¿Qué hora es?

¡Puta mierda!

- ¡Antonio bastardo! ¡Levántate vamos a llegar tarde! -empecé a sacudirlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, el bostezaba y mantenía los ojos cerrados, ahora menos sonriente que antes

- Cinco minutos mas... Los churros están buenos -¿los churros? ¿En qué carajos estará pensando este pedazo de sub-normal? Ahora sí que lo sacudí con fuerza, me estaba haciendo enojar

- ¡Levántate imbécil! -use la técnica que le aplicaba a Feliciano, no falla: le di un cabezazo en el estómago. El tarado no tuvo más opción que levantarse, mientras se sobaba y se quejaba por el trato, pero él tiene la culpa por ser un vago de mierda

- ¡Lovi! Eso dolió, eres tan cruel a pesar de tu carita de ángel -ahora sí, lo que el idiota quería era colmarme la paciencia, y joder que lo estaba logrando, sentí como una vena empezaba a latir certeramente en mi frente, me iba a dar un tremendo dolor de cabeza que te mueres

- ¡Esa era la idea, idiota! -me coloque frente a él que aun se sobaba por el golpe -¡ya deja de actuar como el anormal que eres y vámonos a estudiar, tarado!

- Vale vale, eres cruel~ pero tienes razón, así que ni modo -por fin se levanto de la cama, y luego bostezo -¿nos bañamos juntos Lovi?

...

¿Tengo que explicar lo que paso después?

Podemos decir que le debo una disculpa a Emma, casi la dejo sin el líder de los tenores.

¡Pero él es culpable por decir idioteces como esa!

- ¡Lovi me duele mucho la cabeza y el estómago! - se quejo mientras caminábamos juntos de ida al instituto, pues si creo que le di bastante duro, pero él se lo merecía por sus porquerías

- Conmigo ni te quejes cerdo asqueroso, Emma nos va a dar un buen regaño si llegamos tarde, hoy es el último ensayo con para lo del sábado

- ¿Lo del sábado? – no puede ser ¡¿YA SE LE OLVIDO! Le voy a dar una tunda de la que se acordara por el resto de su maldita y miserable vida, oh ese infeliz…. - ¿Lovi te pasa algo? Algo late muy raro en tu sien…

- ¡SI TE OLVIDASTE DE LO DEL SABADO JURO QUE TE NATO AQUÍ MISMO ANTONIO, TE VUELO LO SESOS! –lo admito, estoy al borde de una catarsis emocional, pero es que ese desgraciado me pone de los nervios ¡y no solo de la buena manera, también de la mala, mierda!

- ¡AHHHHHH! ¡lo del sábado! ¡con el idiota cejón! – yo asentí mecánicamente, él simplemente se mantuvo sonriente, para variar, a veces me dan ganas de tirarle todos los dientes por inepto, pero no podía darme ese lujo si quería seguir viviendo tranquilamente, después de todo ya me resigne a que España no es tan mal lugar para vivir, a menor de eso me doy animos a diario y hasta ahora a funcionado, aunque también creo que este idiota tiene que ver, pero tampoco es como si se lo fuera a decir, y menos con esta furia colerica que me dio de pronto – ya recordé Lovi, si si, tenemos que darle una paliza a ese idiota el sabado~

- Bien… oe ¿Qué día es hoy?

-…

-…

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

- ¡PAR DE DEGENEARADOS INUTILES CABEZAS DE ALCORNOQUE! ¡SON TAL PARA CUAL UN DÚO DE IDIOTAS QUE NO PIENSAN EN LOS DEMÁS! Díganme que al menos han ensayado o juro, juro por todos los chocolates del mundo QUE LE ROMPO LOS DIENTES – jamás, jamás, jamás en vida había visto yo a una rubia con cara de ángel en semejante estado colérico, de hecho, le tuve PÁNICO a Emma en esos momentos, nuestros pies apenas habían cruzado la entrada al instituto cuando ella ya nos estaba halando hacia el interior del lugar prácticamente de las orejas mientras nos soltaba insultos de cuanto idioma europeo había escuchado yo en mi vida – no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en ustedes ¡NO TE RIAS ANTONIO QUE NO ES PARA QUE TE SIENTAS ORGULLOSO! – le gritó mirándole con los ojos llenos de ira, casi que podías ver llamas color escarlata en ellos

- Vale Emma, lo siento, tal vez si nos hemos pasado un poco del límite pero…

- ¡PERO NADA! Se me van ustedes dos directo al salón de ensayo, ya es viernes y si mañana metemos la pata el director bien puede reconsiderar la oferta de que el grupo de esos bastardos sea el que represente al instituto de forma global, todos estos años de esfuerzo tirados al caño no le permitiré

- Oe Emma ¿recuerdas que tengo clases de pintura cierto?

- Lovino, cariño, ME IMPORTA DE POCO A NADA, ayer se fueron bien gracias, tuve que poner a Lily y Veronique cantando su parte, un horror, las niñas deben cantar canciones de niñas…

- Sabes porque nos fuimos ayer Emma, lo sabes perfectamente bien – la rubia se detuvo, luego nos miro con aquellas penetrantes orbes verdes que tiene y honestamente eso no mejoró en nada el pánico que sentía de momento

- Lo sé, y no quiero verme como la insensible de la historia, pero Antonio – tomo al bastardo por la camisa, obligándolo a que la viera a los ojos, este ladeó la cabeza, pero su rostro estaba serio, eso era algo extraño, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que el bastardo se mostraba serio - ¿no quiere ella que hagas esto? ¿Qué pasará si dejes que el coro sea remplazado por el grupito de quinta de Kirkland huh? Te aseguro que esos idiotas no te dejaran entrar primero que nada, sabes las vueltas que dieron por conseguir a Francis y el hecho de que tu lo impidieras no les tiene muy contentos ¿de verdad crees que no debemos esforzarnos? Todos ayer se quedaron hasta tarde ensayando, por ti, por todos, no podemos dejarnos ganar – unas lagrimas empezaron a correr por los ojos de Emma ¡m-maldición! ¡Soy un asco consolando a la gente! Me quede en blanco, mirando la escena sin saber qué hacer, buscando por todas partes el pañuelo que a veces llevaba – y-yo de verdad ya no sé qué hacer… yo solo quiero que… todo termine bien

- Emma, no llores por favor – pero al parecer, el bastardo si sabía consolar a la gente, la tomo en un pequeño abrazo, mientras ella se desahogaba en su hombro, yo al fin conseguí el mendigo pañuelo

- Eso, escucha al bastardo

- Gracias – replicó tomando la tela y usándola, mientras me miraba – confío en ustedes chicos, pero el p-punto es que aun estoy muy preocupada, han pasado tantas cosas ya…

-Anoche ensayamos un buen rato Emma, no creas que la pasamos de fiesta o algo por el estilo, pero si te hace feliz nos quedaremos todo el día ensayando, no creas que yo quiero que ese bastardo cejón gane, por supuesto que no, y aquí quien más quiere el coro soy yo, aparte de ti claro está –Emma sonrió un poco – mi madre me asesinará si se entera de que el coro cerraría por culpa mía y lo sabes~ así que quédate tranquila, ni Lovi ni yo permitiremos que eso pase ¿cierto Lovi? –yo asentí con la cabeza, ella simplemente me sonrió

-Lo sé, lo siento… es que no dormimos nada, de hecho les dije a los chicos que no vinieran hoy, se quedaron hasta la 1 a.m ensayando, fue el coordinador quien vino a echarnos porque ya era muy tarde, no puedo decir que no me siento culpable de ello, pero ustedes saben cómo están las cosas –ambos asentimos con la cabeza – y pues mi temor era que a las niñas las regañaran, me sentí algo mal por ellas, son pequeñas y… bueno, llame a Vincent y el trajo su camión y los llevamos a todos a casa, a la final terminé llegando a la mía como a las 5~ y pues de la preocupación no dormí nada, además de que ninguno de ustedes contestaba sus móviles

- Mi culpa, lo siento _bella_

- Tranquilo Lovi, puedo vivir con eso, es solo que si me dio un poco de corte, pero luego Vincent me regaño por ser tan imprudente, y fui hasta el hospital, pero tampoco estaban…

- No nos permitían quedarnos – exclamó Antonio aún serio, definitivamente su cara seria no me gustaba para nada, yo simplemente asentí mecánicamente

- Ya veo… ¡pero bueno! ¡Ya no debemos pensar en el ayer~! Los quiero a ustedes ensayando ahora mismo, tranquilo Lovi, yo hablaré con tu maestro ¿es el amargado con cara de carnicero cierto?

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas querida mía?

- Jeje, lo supuse~ ese hombre tiene cara de que necesita una buena esposa –se dio una palmada en la mejilla con esa natural expresión felina suya, yo simplemente me eché a reír – ¡iré a por él! Bueno, tienen toda la sala de ensayos libre para ustedes dos, por favor avísenme si necesitan algo, deje todas las partituras de mañana en la carpeta verde, esa la que tiene calcomanías de tomatitos Antonio~

- A si, la que te regalé a principio de año ¿no?

- ¡Oui! Entonces huyó, los quiero practicando ¿eh? – Ambos asentimos mecánicamente y ella nos dedico una de sus felinas sonrisas - ¡esos son mis niños queridos~! Ahora vaya, ehh, por cierto Lovi…

- ¿Dime?

- Ya no serás la primera voz, cambio de planes, le di el solo agudo a Raivis, las últimas canciones las cantaras a dúo con Antonio, ¡de resto quedas como siempre!

…

¿¡QUE!

¿Y-yo c-cantando a-a dúo c-con A-Antonio? ¡MIERDA, SI METO LA PATA TODOS PODRAN OÍRLO! Maldita sea ¿desde cuándo el techo del instituto es giratorio? Siento que ya no me circula sangre en las piernas, creo que ya no tengo color en ninguna parte del cuerpo ¿aquí había enfermería?

- Antonio… ¿Lovi está bien? Lo veo pálido – esa era una voz femenina, puedo reconocerla, pero ahora estoy medio muerto la verdad

- ¡Tranquila Emma! Yo lo arreglo, tu ve a lo que tienes que hacer y no te preocupes por nosotros ¿sí? – luego sentí que alguien me llevaba… o algo así, y luego una puerta se cerró tras mi - ¿Lovi?

- ¿Ehh? – creo que me morí ¿estoy muerto cierto? Ah no, el bastardo me trajo en brazos hasta la sala de música…

…

¡EL BASTARDO ME TRAJO EN BRAZOS HASTA LA SALA DE MÚSICA, MALDICIÓN!

- ¿Cuánta gente nos vio? ¿Quién nos vio? – estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso mientras el muy idiota me miraba como si no entendiese palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo, el desgraciado ese

- Pues no sé ¿importa eso acaso? – un brillo apareció en su mirada, un brillo que jamás había visto y que no me gustaba para nada, yo tragué seco mirándolo a los ojos, ese infeliz…

- No… creo… ¡no me mires así idiota!

- ¿Así como Lovi? ¿Cómo si no me gustara lo que viera? –me tomo de las muñecas, si antes el mundo me daba vueltas, ahora me daba el triple, seguro que el color en mi infeliz cara no ayudaba mucho en la situación, oh Lovino Vargas ¿Por qué diablos tenías que ser tan… tan tú?, ¡mierda! ¡Y luego porque me pongo lo de marica del año!

- Eres un… un… y yo… ¡tú eres un…!

- ¿Soy? – se quedo divertido, sé que lo estaba pasando en bomba el muy bastardo infeliz cara de tomate, aquella sonrisa no se le borraba pero con nada

- Yo... tú... desgraciado

- Siempre, al menos soy tu desgraciado – se acercó hasta mi y por instinto cerré los ojos, entonces me dio un suave beso en los labios… y debo admitir que quería mas, casi me corto las venas con ese pensamiento cuando su risa cerca de mi rostro me sacó de mis pensamientos - ¿a ensayar Lovi?

- ¿Ehh? A si… luego Emma nos castra

- Si, eso no sería divertido

- No, para nada

- ¡Le quitaría diversión a nuestra vida futura!

- VOY A ARRANCARTE LOS SESOS, AHORA SI EN SERIO ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!


	16. Derezzed

**¿Saben por que no me llegaban los comentarios? habia desactivado la opción de recibir mensajes privados ahaha -se golpea con el teclado- .Me toco venir hasta un cyber para subir esto ewe ¡gracias por sus reviews! Me tardé porque me arrastraron a la playa durante una semana ahaha~pero en fin ya otro cap, pfft bueno, estoy segura que este les gustara a algunas personas, aunque la verdad el próximo va a estar mejor, les dejo leer tranquilos y eso**

**Capitulo 16: Derezzed **

La práctica… no estuvo tan mal, digo a cada rato venia Emma a supervisar si en verdad estábamos ensayando ¡y en verdad lo estábamos haciendo! N-no me gusta ese sentimiento de andar acosado o cosas por el estilo, vale, admito que solía hacer esas cosas en casa, sobre todo con las féminas, pero sinceramente ya no lo volveré a hacer, es todo un verdadero fastidio el sentir que alguien te anda observando y bueno… muy incomodo para cualquiera, punto, no tengo porque dar mas explicaciones al respecto

- Bastardo, ya me duele la garganta - ¡es que era cierto! Llevábamos desde que llegamos cantando, y en la noche también lo hicimos, necesitaba un respiro urgente o acabaría en medio de una catarsis emocional

- Va Lovi descansemos un rato… pero un rato porque si nos ve descansando creo que nuestras cabezas rodaran por todo el instituto jaja – no sé porque se reía de lo que podría ser su propia muerte, pero yo no entiendo mucho a Antonio en esas cosas, así que simplemente suspiré

- Emma vino hace 15 minutos, calculo que volverá en unos 20, iré por algo de tomar y regreso…

- ¡Voy contigo! – lo empuje, parecía chicle al lado mío

- ¡Tú espérate aquí hombre! Que yo voy y las traigo, y traigo lo que me de la gana porque me hartas que no te decides ¿eh? Además si Emma viene y no ve a ninguno de los dos seguro se infarta, quiero ahorrarle un viaje a la enfermería

- Vale, entonces me quedo, pero no tardes ¿si? – ni siquiera lo miré, negué con una mano y salí de la bendita sala de ensayo

Me dolía hasta el alma ya, demasiadas cosas para ser solo dos días ¡y las que faltaban! Mañana seguro nos esperaba un largo día, sobre todo si el idiota no me dejaba dormir en paz, debería mandarlo a dormir con los perros afuera, además él tiene su casa, pero lo cierto es que me da lastima así que mejor le vuelvo a dar asilo en la mía, pero si vuelve a salir con sus idioteces juro por Dios que lo mando de patitas a la calle, es que no tiene reconocimiento por lo ajeno o la decencia ¡donde queda la decencia! Bueno, no es que yo sea el más indicado para hablar de esos temas, pero es que de verdad me preocupo por mi integridad y…

Mierda, maldita sea, ya estoy sonando como una tipa otra vez, necesito un puto psicólogo.

Digo una cosa es que… m-medio me guste la cosa esa ¿pero hablar así? Nah esto es pasarse ya de la raya.

Estaba metiéndole monedas a la bendita maquina de jugos cuando escuché una voz conocida por el pasillo, volteé sin mucho disimulo, si ¿no sé disimular y qué? Cuando me echaban de clases por algo era ¿no? Igual y me gradué a tiempo, así que eso me dio igual… oh mierda, eran las cejas de la cosa inglesa ¡yo no estaba para peleas! ¡Estoy cansado joder déjenme vivir! Así que prefería hacer lo que mi italiana naturaleza me dictaminaba: me escondí tras la maquina de jugos a esperar a que pasara.

¡No tenía miedo bastardos! Es solo que de verdad estoy cansado, y para peleítas necias no, gracias.

Y lo peor, venía con el gringo, el dúo dinámico ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

- ¡Arthie! ¿Por qué no vamos a ensayar un rato más? Yao anda esperando en la sala, me acabó de mandar un mensaje, nos están esperado ¿Qué dices? – genial, se vinieron a tomar jugo a la maldita maquina, Dios si tienen oídos que no me oigan, si tienen ojos que no me vean…

- Bueno… este bien, un poco más no hará mal pero ¡bloddy hell! ¡ya deja de preocuparte Alfred! ¡nosotros vamos a ganar mañana damn it! ¡me exasperas con tu preocupación! – ¿pero que mierda? Si el gordo ni siquiera se oía preocupado…

- Para mi que el que anda preocupado es otro – y alguien le dio un golpe a la porquería de aparato, mierda ¡que pasa con estos bastardos! Con razón nada en el instituto funcionaba como debía, si se la pasaban cayéndole a porrazos, no me jodan

- ¡Yo no estoy preocupado! ¡admite que estas preocupado y acabemos con esto de una buena vez! – ok… esto esta empezando a hartarme, juro que de ser yo ya le hubiera dado un golpe en toda la cara, pero entonces decidí asomarme… para ver si se largaban de una vez, la siguiente escena la tendré marcada como trauma de por vida

- Juró p-por Dios en las alturas que el altote lo estaba abrazando… y estaba cerca de su cara… oh no ¿QUE MIERDA ESTANN HACIENDO? Joder, piernas sirvan de algo. Salí corriendo como el que compro fiado, menos mal al menos soy bueno en las huídas, sé que me vieron, tal vez no me reconocieron por lo rápido que iba pero, no vuelvo a ver a ese par en mi vida con los mismos ojos juró que no, aunque debería sentirme hipócrita pero la verdad me siento bien, bien traumado.

Entré hiperventilando a la sala da música, estaba el bastardo sentado sobre el piano, salto al verme y me extendió la mano

- ¿Y el jugo? – el…. ¿Qué? Hay ¡mierda! ¡deje el mío y el de el sobre la maldita maquina! Y aun tengo sed ¡ashh!

- ¡YO TE DARÉ TU MALDITO JUGO! –lo agarré de la camisa y empecé a sacudirlo porque… ¡porque tengo frustración y trauma, mierda! ¡y él me sale con un maldito jugo! ¡que le den!

- ¿Q-que p-asa L-Lovi?- tenía cara de menso mientras lo agitaba, yo paré, respiré y luego lo miré

- No pasa una mierda, mejor sigamos ensayando – bien… si seguía así ya veía las clases de manejo de la ira venir cerca, así que mejor tomarse las cosas con calma y devoción y…

- ¡Mira Lovi! ¡Emma nos dejo una canción en italiano! –si, definitivamente que podría calmarme mejor ensayando, el jugo se puede ir a la mierda

**X**

He de decir que nunca, nunca en mi vida había estado tan cansado, salí prácticamente arrastrándome del suelo de la sala de ensayo, tal vez era en italiano pero tenia unas notas jodidamente difíciles y yo tenía que seguirle el ritmo al bastardo –mierda, que mal se oyó eso- por lo que terminé maldiciendo hasta el día en que nací, y ahora si quería comer, beber y dormir como si nunca en mi vida hubiese hecho algunas de esas tres cosas

- Oh chicos, ya son las 9… Vincent ya viene por mí – según tenía yo entendido ese era el hermano no-hermano de Emma, o una cosa así, estaba muy dormido cuando me contó ese asunto - ¡si quieren les digo que los lleve a casa!

- Oh Emma, graz… - el bastardo me tapo la boca, ¡me tapo la boca!

- No gracias Emma~ podemos caminar a casa -¿podemos? ¡me suena a poliedro! ¡yo quiero ir en auto mierda, estoy que me desmayo!

- Como prefieran amores de mi vida – me dio un beso a mi y uno al bastardo en la mejilla, y y-yo seguía con la mano del idiota en la boca ¡mierda! ¡me quiero irme con Emma! No tenía ni fuerza para morderlo – nos vemos mañana! Vístanse lindos ¿eh? Ahh, ya llego – una… súper camioneta apareció en la entrada del instituto, ¡Emma, espérame! – Au revoir~- y así se fue… y yo no pude hacer nada al respecto

Y por fin, el idiota me quito la mano de la boca

- ¡PUTO BASTARDO LA PROXIMA VEZ HABLA SOLO POR TI, YO QUERÍA IRME EN LA CAMIONETA MALDITO SEAS! –una rabieta que probablemente medio instituto escucharía, menos mal que solo estábamos nosotros dos

- Pero Lovi, si te hubieses ido con ellos yo tendría que haber caminado solo ¡y prefiero que nos vayamos juntos~! ¿no lo prefieres así? – y allí, bien merecido lo tenía si me le preguntan, le di un fuerte zape – auch, eso dolió Lovi…

- ¡BIEN PUDISTE HABERTE IDO EN LA CAMIONETA CONMIGO SUBNORMAL! ¡SE SUPONE QUE EMMA ES AMIGA TUYA TAMBIÉN! – yo no quería caminar, definitivamente que no, él se puso serio y se encogió de hombros

- No me gusta andar debiéndole favores a Vincent – su voz casi se escuchaba cortante con respecto a ese tema, yo tragué seco y el luego volvió a mirarme sonriente, sus cambios de humor me daban pánico a veces – pero de verdad si estas tan cansado… - me tomo en brazos como si fuese un vil saco de papas, y me llevo de esa forma en hombros

- ¡BAJAME, BAJAME TE HE DICHO! – y en plena calle a oscura, iba el llevándome como un idiota tarareante por todo el camino hacia mi maldita casa, y así es como llegué mi a conclusión de que también odio los viernes

- Jajaja Lovi, pero estas cansado, mejor yo te llevo, y ya deja de patalear que pareces pez fuera del agua~ - bueno, allá él si le daba una hernia, además estaba mas que cómodo ahí, ni para que quejarme al respecto, con tal que nadie conocido nos viera pues supongo que todo estaba bien…

Me obligué a mi mismo a cocinar una cena que envidiaría hasta el mismísimo rey de la castilla, comida, había comida por doquier en mi casa, lástima que el abuelo no estaba, el idiota quería sangría y para su maldita suerte en la lacena había mucha, yo no bebí mucho porque… bueno, con el alcohol no soy una cosa que digas "Dios, ¡pero que resistente que es el muchacho!" no, lamentablemente eso era de familia, el alcohol no es lo nuestro, pero un vaso basto para que me quedara dormido en la cocina ¡estoy seguro de que me quedé dormido en la cocina! Lo que me extraño fue que al despertar estaba siendo abrazado… por el bastardo ¿Quién si no?

- Idiota… ya es hora de levantarse – volví a sacudirlo, y creo que aprendió su lección de no hacerme esperar cuando digo que es hora de levantarse, se desperezo y me miro con una sonrisa boba mañanera, una muy linda sonrisa boba mañanera, joder

- ¿Mmm? Ahh ¡buen día! – se estiró cual gato, yo simplemente alce una ceja – bien, creo que hoy tenemos una misión ¿a que si? – yo asentí…. Derrepente como que me entraron nervios - ¿pasa algo Lovi?

- No es nada… mejor vamos a arreglarnos, luego nos falta algo y no quiero que me corten la cabeza, soy muy joven y apuesto para eso – iba a levantarme de la cama, pero una mano detuvo mi brazo - ¿Qué pasa idiota? –me cerró los ojos… sus malditos labios algo tienen ¡es que yo sé que algo tienen! Desde lo de estos días estoy mas que seguro de ello

- Eso es para la buena suerte – indicó con simpleza, luego si se levantó y yo fui tras él - ¿supongo que hoy tampoco te querrás bañar conmigo verdad? – una mueca colérica atravesó mi rostro, el simplemente rio nervioso – vale esta bien, entonces será otro día – camino fuera de la habitación y… ¡esta loco si cree que algún día me bañaré con él! ¡completa y absolutamente loco claro que no!

Bueno, como sea

Emma hacia días que nos había dado los benditos trajes que íbamos a usar, llego con esa sonrisa encantadora que ella tiene y nos hizo ojitos de forma que ni yo ni nadie con un poco de corazón podría negarse a su petición "chicos~ las chicas y yo les escogimos estos trajes ¿verdad que están lindos? Los usaran el día de la presentación" y vale, ¿Cómo nos íbamos a negar? No eran feos la verdad solo que algo elegantes y bueno, yo no acostumbraba a ese tipo de ropa, pero la cosa esta que a Emma, Lily y Veronique con esas sonrisas y ojitos que tienen simplemente no les puedes decir no, así que no hubo de otra mas que aceptar.

Dios… me sentía como un pingüino, bien… estaba bien, muy bien, la clase de traje con el que mi madre chillaría de la felicidad al verme así que…

Seguro a Isabel también le gustaría, debería tomarle una foto al idiota para que la vea ¿saben que? Eso es lo que voy a hacer. Tome mi móvil y empecé a buscar al bastardo

- Oe Antonio, déjate una foto para Isa…bel – joder… ¿ese era el b-bastardo en aquel traje? No podía ser él… en primera estaba peinado, en segunda ¿se puede saber de donde diablos saco esos brazos? N-no podía ser él ¡se veía… demasiado bien maldita sea!

- Dudo que mamá me elogie con esta cosa puesta, pero bueno Lovi si quieres – se volteo y me miró y yo seguramente – ¡Lovi, pareces un tomatito! – si, eso, me lo imaginé, para variar

- C-Callate la maldita boca y posa de una vez que ya debemos irnos, te pones bien idiota cuando te lo propones – simplemente se dedicó a sonreír y yo a lo mio, tome la bendita foto y luego la guardé, tendría que imprimirla luego

El concierto iba a ser –según los últimos cambios – en el auditorio libre del instituto, estaba por la parte de atrás y a diferencia del otro auditorio este solo lo cubría el techo, si, íbamos a cantar con estos malditos trajes de pingüino prácticamente al aire libre ¿no es eso genial? Ninguno de los dos hablo en todo el trayecto hasta el dichoso lugar, esta mas que claro y OBVIO que estamos nerviosos, pero en fin, no hay mal que por bien no venga…. Aunque ese dicho no tiene nada que ver, mi mente esta trabajando mal en estos momentos, por favor intente mas tarde.

Ahhh

Todos ya estaban ahí, y cuando digo todos estoy diciendo TODOS, mierda ¿ESTABA TODO EL PUTO INSTITUTO AHÍ? P-pues eso parecía porque sinceramente… ahh, iba a terminar dándome un paro cardiaco, además de que tengo que cantar a duo de voz, si, me va a dar algo y lo sé

Emma nos recibió con una sonrisa y agitando su mano, llevaba un fino vestido azul con destellos, como se notaba que era la que llevaba las riendas de todos nosotros: se veía realmente bonita - ¡chicos que bueno que llegaron temprano! Estábamos aquí ubicándolos a todos, obviamente uds van de primeros uno a cada lado de los laterales, y cuando les toque el solo las chicas les darán paso y se acercan al centro del escenario ¿vale? – ok… al centro del maldito escenario… al centro… siento que se me va el oxigeno.

- ¡Vale Emma! Sabes que no tengo problema – ohh claro, claro, el chico ahora se siente superman, debería ahora hacer competencia con el idiota cuatro ojos del gringo ese, están iguales los dos ya…

- ¿Lovi, estás bien? – pero Emma no es ciega, al menos ella si nota las cosas

- Lo siento _bella_, estoy bien no es nada – claro que si era algo, pero lo ultimo que yo quería era incomodarle, vaya que meterme en este asunto del coro fue liarla parda, pero en fin, ahora estaba aquí no había vuelta atrás

- Vale, el grupo de los tontos esos sale primero, así que tendremos que esperar, desde que llegaron no salen del baño, no me dan buena espina – yo ahora tenia una imagen mental para nada agradable, pero ya que, mas traumas ¡vengan a mi!

Por lo que ahora simplemente nos toca esperar por lo que viene, no puedo decir ¡wooo, que ansias, que felicidad! Pero supongo que he vivido cosas peores, menos mal que el idiota albino germano cabeza hueca cargaba una cerveza por ahí, la odio y me asquea pero, en esos momentos de verdad que un trago no me haría daño.

**N/A: Hej Sakuya! Si había leído tu review, como no tienes cuenta no me queda mas remedio que responderte por aca, leí tu idea y suena realmente linda x3 . Si necesitas ayuda, me puedes agregar al msn Astrid**_**(guion bajo)(guion bajo)**_**mv**_**(arroba)**_**Hotmail**_**(punto)**_**com con gusto podemos platicar, me gusta dar la mano en estas cosas, aunque no sea la mejor escritora n.n**

**Y si no lo habían notado~ si, Vincent es Holanda x'3**


	17. Popular

**-Revisa la hora- son las 02:30 a.m ¡no digan que no las quiero! Me estoy muriendo del sueño, y me clave a escribir como no se lo imaginan chicos, en serio, me estoy muriendo**

**Well, adivinen quien tiene compu nueva? Nyahahaha, advierto que a este fic le quedan dos caps mas, máximo máximo tres, asi que espero y lo disfruten, muchas gracias a todos por sus ánimos, los adoro como no pueden imaginarlo ustedes son la razón por la que sigo con esto**

**Capítulo 17: Popular**

Bien, ahora solo estábamos esperando que los divos salieran del baño, sinceramente quería acabar con esto ya porque… porque era ridículo, todo era absurdo, me temblaban las piernas y me tuve que sentar, el bendito trago me dio demasiado calor y ahora quería mandar a volar el traje… pero si me quitaba la corbata algo me decía que las chicas iban a venir a colgarme del techo por lo que mejor me la aguanto, tal vez por eso me desaparecí por unos segundos a la fuente que estaba cerca necesitaba algo realmente fresco.

Pude escuchar como los bastardos se subían al escenario, era como… era tan… ¿Qué diablos vestidos de blanco? ¿A quién creen que engañan? Son el diablo en persona, lo que están haciendo no se les hace a nadie y menos cuando hay tantos chicos que pueden perder su diversión por capricho de ellos, a mí no me gusta el coro pero a los demás si… el idiota lo ama como nada en el mundo, sin contar que Isabel también era feliz… de verdad quería que ellos estuviesen bien, por lo que me perdí la presentación del quinteto de bastardos, no era que me importaran de todas formas, en esos momentos solo quería paz

_Cuando vivo solo_

_Sueño un horizonte_

_Falto de palabras_

_En la sombra y entre luces_

_Todo es negro para mi mirada_

_Si tú no estás junto a mí...aquí_

Repasaba mis líneas internamente, mientras de fondo se escuchaba la canción de los idiotas

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality._

_Open your eyes,_

_Look up to the skies and see,_

_I'm just a poor boy,_

_I need no sympathy,_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go,_

_Little high, little low,_

_Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me_

La verdad no es que yo entienda mucho inglés así que no podía decir a ciencia cierta qué era lo que decían, pero de una cosa en el mundo estaba seguro: cuando se cantaba de verdad con el fondo del corazón siempre había más posibilidades que cuando solo lo estaba haciendo por un capricho, y yo en todas mis luces jamás permitiré que esos bastardos ganen, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado, de tantos ensayos… el solo pensar en la cara de tristeza de la chicas, en la desilusión del bastardo…. Y mierda, el rostro de Isabel, eso si no podría tolerarlo

_Tu_

_En tu mundo_

_Separado del mío por un abismo._

_Oye_

_Llámame_

_Yo volaré_

_A tu mundo lejano_

- ¿Lovi dónde estás? –identifique la voz de inmediato, pero no le di mi posición, joder que a veces parecía un maldito chicle, eso sin contar que los idiotas aun no acababan con su presentación sin contar que necesitaba algo de paz, todos le estaban aplaudiendo, si supieran ellos por todo lo que han pasado los chicos, si supieran de verdad cuanto ellos desean esto, la tradición y todas esas porquerías que antes me daban igual, sin embargo ahora, cuando estas en estas imbéciles situaciones te pones a analizar, y sientes que el imbécil más grande eres tú mismo -¡Lovi! ¿dónde estás?

- Maldición aquí estoy imbécil – bueno, no se pudo, más bien la paz había durado demasiad, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, termino por encontrarme, estábamos a pocos metros de donde se escuchaban aplausos al grupo del anglocejón y sus secuaces de mierda

- Lovi… es nuestro turno – dijo de la forma más tranquila del universo, no pude evitar el hondo suspiró que salió de mi pecho, por alguna razón ahora estaba más tranquilo, un poco mareado eso sí pero mucho mejor que antes - ¿estás bien?

- Si, nunca había estado tan bien en mi maldita vida ¿ya? –me levante, la verdad no quería ver la cara del bastardo, solo quería que los segundos se pasaran más rápido y me dijeran que ya todo había acabado, y que ganamos, y esas cosas…

Porque teníamos que ganar ¿cierto? Oh… maldita sea, ahora no podían venir los nervios… aunque pensándolo bien, no eran nervios, el alcohol estaba empezando a hacer efecto, o al menos eso era lo que creo… de momento no tenía mucho balance la verdad, pero puedo decir que no me importa, ya a estas alturas no me daría más lujos

Era todo o nada, y por supuesto que iría por el todo

**X**

- ¿Están listos chicos? Oh por Dios Gilbert ponte la corbata, todos la tienen ¡no puedes andar sin corbata!

- Pero Emma! Ore-sama es demasiado genial para…

- ¡Nada de eso hoy! ¡te pones la corbata y listo! Lily, acomódale los listones a Veronique… Antonio dime que Lovino está bien

- Lovino está bien

- Pero dímelo en serio

- ¿Quieres que te diga que está bien, o quieres honestidad Emma?

- … ¿Qué le paso?

- Le cayó mal la cerveza

- ¿Puede cantar?

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas tu misma?

- Gilbert Beilschmidt, como nos hallas dejado sin voz principal, júralo que te mato, y Eliza me ayudara

- ¡Emma no es culpa de ore-sama! ¡Fue él el que vino por cerveza! Yo no le puedo negar la perfección a nadie kesese

- Igual, date por muerto

**X**

Me duele la cabeza, me duele la cabeza y joder ME DUELE LA MALDITA CABEZA DE MIERDA QUE TENGO, nada más a mí se me ocurre, es que soy idiota, sabiendo que aquél líquido germano del mal iba a hacerme esta basura yo vengo y me lo tomo, es que a veces no pienso las porquerías antes de hacerlas, sinceramente que en estos momentos son los que desearía tener una 3/50 y ponérmela en toda la boca…

- Lovi ¿te sientes bien? –la voz de Emma me sacó de pensamientos suicidad que no podía sacar de la cabeza, así que la mire un tanto absorto, de verdad no es que me sintiera tan mal, era solo un estúpido mareo que quizás podía controlar con un poco de aire

- Por supuesto _bella_, solo es cosa de… dame cinco minutos

- Pues cinco minutos son los que tenemos, ya acomodaron el escenario para nosotros… si de verdad no puedes Lovi puedo pedírselo a Francis, creo que él sabe tu parte y solo sería cuestión de decirle la situación…

- ¡No! Yo puedo Emma – sí, soy un imbécil, lo más sano hubiese sido que la dejara ser y le dijera al maldito bastardo pervertido que hiciera mi parte, pero naaah si yo soy el imbécil número uno de la tierra, aparte de necio y masoquista, soy el paquete completo pues – solo… vamos

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Como de que me llamo Lovino Vargas, todo está bien – me dedicó una linda sonrisa la cual yo correspondí con tranquilidad, ahora era la hora del show y más nos valía a todos no cargarla, porque de ser así me encargaría yo mismo de cometer un homicidio masivo

Aunque lo que estamos haciendo es en sí un homicidio masivo, en fin…

Al bastardo le toco entrar por el lado contrario del escenario luego de que entraron todas las chicas y primeras voces, no sin antes lanzarme un para nada disimulado beso desde el aire, es un maldito cursi de mierda, pero que se le puede hacer a estas alturas de la vida. Sentía que el corazón era como una bomba que en cualquier momento iba a explotar; no solo estaba toda la academia allí, sino también se encontraba gente que en mi vida había visto, tuve que tomar aire profundo antes de que me diese una taquicardia, una mierda rara o yo que sé… primero fue el turno de las primeras voces con una canción diferente a la nuestra, para abrir y entrar en calor, al menos nos sabíamos que alguna de las dos canciones que íbamos a cantar tenía que gustarles ¿cierto?

_Como esos cuadros que aun estan por colgar,_

_como el mantel de la cena de ayer._

_Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,_

_y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar._

_Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té,_

_como el infiel dice "nunca lo haré"._

_Siento que estoy en una carcel de amor,_

_me olivdarás si no firmo mi declaración._

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar_

_Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar._

_Eres todo lo que mas quiero_

_Pero te pierdo en mis silencios._

_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras_

_Que no han hablado nunca claro._

_Mi corazón lleno de pena_

_Y yo una muñeca de trapo._

Acabó… acabó… el bastardo estaba yendo al frente y yo ya no siento las malditas piernas, no puedo es que simplemente no puedo con esto… me duele la cabeza, se me van las luces y… además. No, nada de eso, todos ahora estaban contando con nosotros y sería egoísta que por estupideces mías todo el trabajo se fuese al carajo, aquello simplemente no lo podría tolerar, no me contendría la culpa carcomiéndome a diario

El escenario se abría ante ambos de tal manera que el pánico me consumía de la forma más ridícula jamás pensada, pero ¿y qué? Eso no iba a hacer que me detuviera, al contrarío ya iban a ver que podría arreglármelas

- Tu das la señal Lovi – voltee a ver al bastardo, se veía tan confiado y seguro de sí mismo, aquella sonrisa que podría iluminar toda Madrid sin necesidad de energía eléctrica, yo asentí levemente mientras el micrófono estaba frente a mí, al igual que media ciudad, era definitivamente ahora o nunca pero… pero tenía que hacerlo al fin y al cabo

_Cuando vivo solo_

_Sueño un horizonte_

_Falto de palabras_

_En la sombra y en tres luces_

_Todo es negro para mi mirada_

_Si tú no estás junto a mí, aquí_

_Tú en tu mundo_

_Separado del mío_

_Por un abismo_

_Oye, llámame_

_Yo volaré_

_A tu mundo lejano_

_Por ti volaré_

_Espera, que llegaré_

_Mi fin de trayecto eres tú_

_Para vivirlo los dos_

_Por ti volaré_

_Por cielos y mares_

_Hasta tu amor_

_Abriendo los ojos por fin_

_Contigo yo viviré_

_Cuando estas lejana_

_Sueño un horizonte_

_Falto de palabras_

_Y yo sé que_

_Siempre estás ahí, ahí_

_Una luna hecha para mi_

_Siempre iluminada para mí_

_Por mí, por mí, por mi_

_Por ti volaré_

_Espera que llegaré_

_Mi fin de trayecto eres tú_

_Contigo yo viviré_

_Por ti volaré_

_Por cielos y mares_

_Hasta tu amor_

_Abriendo los ojos por ti_

_Contigo yo viviré_

_Por ti volaré_

_Por cielos y mares_

_Hasta tu amor_

_Abriendo los ojos por ti_

_Contigo yo viviré_

_Por ti volaré_

_¡Volaré!_

Silencio total después de aquello, todos nos miraban, a mi todo me temblaba… y luego lo que pude escuchar fue un estallido de aplausos y vitoreo, sumado a los abrazos de toda la coral ¿tan bien lo habíamos hecho? Vale, sentí que se me infló algo en el pecho, no podía creerlo… quizás debería reconsiderar el que estudiar después de todo.

**X**

El resultado no sería publicado aun, debíamos esperar al lunes pues habían muchos factores que influenciaban el asunto, pero estábamos tan confiados de haber hecho eso bien que si incluso no ganábamos podíamos decir que dimos el 100% allí en el escenario… ¡pero igual sé que tenemos que ganar maldita sea!

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –el camino a casa jamás se me había hecho tan largo, solo voltee a ver al bastardo y me encogí de hombros –entiendo… supongo que estamos igual

- Si… ¿lo grabaron?

- Eso me dijeron, aunque igual hay que esperar, no están dejando pasar a nadie a la habitación de mi madre de nuevo –no pude evitar bajar la mirada

- ¿Estás bien Antonio?

- … ¿M-Me has dicho Antonio? –su cara de estupefacción y la consecuente sonrisa que le quedó no tenía precio, bastardo infeliz

- No te acostumbres y responde la maldita pregunta

- Si… supongo que sí, no se puede hacer nada mas –me rodeo con su brazo mientras yo seguía mirando a otro lado –¿o no quieres algo especial?

- ¿En que mierda estas pensado bastardo infeliz? –se rio como un idiota, de verdad se pasa… luego me susurró al oído

- En ti… pero no me respondes –ok, eso me helo todo el cuerpo

- … Déjame pensarlo –no sé ni para le doy alas, no las necesita, nosotros estamos… yo no… ¡nunca, nosotros no… maldita sea!

Me espera una larga noche, y lo sé

* * *

**Ok, regalo, puden decirme que quieren para el próximo capítulo y yo las complazco ¿Qué dicen? Así que suelten sugerencias amores, que las leo**

**Listado de canciones:**

**Bohemian Rhapsody: Queen**

**Por ti volare: Andrea Bocelli**

**Muñeca de trapo: La oreja de Van Gogh**


	18. Closer

**Chicos… holi, ¿me recuerdan? (?) asdfasdf ya lo sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y etc… sin embargo debo explicar que paso:**

**Emm pues que les puedo decir, no tenía inspiración para este fic… ¡no que no me guste lo que hago! Es que mi musa se fue ¡se fue! Como si hubiese sido absorbida por algo y no sé, no era capaz y todas las veces que intente seguir odiaba lo que salía, sin embargo me llegaron muchísimos reviews ;x; y se me hacía cruel de mi parte simplemente dejarlo a medias… por otro lado este capitulo se supone que debe tener lemmon…**

**PERO SOY TAN MALA ESCRIBIENDO LEMMON, DOY ASCO, A-S-C-O **

**Y aun así hice lo que pude, rlly, lamento si no es lo que esperaban en serio lo siento es que soy mala con esto entiéndanlo, solo lo hice porque lo pidieron () por eso no es la gran cosa, de hecho es casi nada pero… creo que sus mentes pueden hacer bastante trabajo, asdf.**

**Bueno ya dejo el testamento y los dejo leer el capitulo que tanto han esperado en paz, y nuevamente I'm really sorry.**

**Capitulo 18: Closer**

Bien bastardos, empecemos por el principio, que es por donde se supone que debe empezarse:

Mamá me llamó, solo para chillarme y decirme cosas… muchas cosas cursis que nunca pensé oiría de los labios de mi madre ¿pero quién le dijo…? Tuvo que haber sido el anciano, digo mi abuelo, al menos… por primera vez en muchos malditos años me sentí… ¿especial? Bueno ¡no pueden culparme! Cualquiera estaría en la misma situación que yo si vivieran en mis malditos zapatos, muy cómodos y suaves, pero yo estaba hablando en un modo hipotético, mierda ¿por qué diablos estoy explicando esas idioteces? En fin.

Todos nos fuimos a festejar; ya saben, estando por esos lugares luego de darle una paliza a un montón de idiotas con egos inflados simplemente te daban ganas de fiesta, y aunque yo no soy la persona mas parrandera del mundo igual fui… arrastrado por el bastardo, y vale también quería ir ¿problema? No lo creo.

Y bueno, lo admito, fue divertido, y bastante en realidad.

Todas las luces, el lugar, la música… ¡te provocaba bailar en serio! Y para que lo sepan, yo soy muy buen bailarín, no iba a estar humillándome frente a nadie y creo que eso le quedo bien claro a mucha gente, incluido ¿Cómo no? El idiota al que llamo novio, por que el muy infeliz era capaz de decir "¡Lovi, yo no sabía que eras tan bueno!"

¿Qué si terminó con una patada en las bolas? Los dejo a su imaginación.

- Lovi, me duele –susurró en la terraza del club, mientras yo tomaba algo de la maldita cerveza que me dieron porque no había mas, y pues… a este paso me volveré un maldito germano, pero bueno… cuando volviera a casa ya sabía que tenía que traerme unas botellas de vino, quizás debí recibir sangría cuando el idiota me la ofreció

- Bueno, creo que esa era la idea ¿no? Maldición, cuando dijiste eso todo el puto mundo me miro – y con puto mundo me refería a los chicos del coro, pero ustedes entienden – joder, cualquiera pensaría que soy un tipo de pies izquierdos…

- Ya… lo siento, pero la patada ahí era innecesaria Lovi, me dolió mucho –si seguía quejándose voy a darle otra, juró que lo haré –pero quieras que te perdono porque te amo mucho – pedazo de sub-normal estúpido, tan jodidamente estúpido…

- S-Si bueno, grazzie –bah ya no quería pelear mas, se supone que ese día era para estar feliz, después de todo y aunque no supiéramos nada oficial no era necesario, incluso el cejudo ese se había ido con la cabeza gacha, je, vamos que eso me infló el ego

- Sabes que es cierto –sonrió mientras se ponía a mi lado mientras experimentaba algo… extraño, como si las palabras sobrasen en ese momento y lo único que quería era estar a su lado tranquilamente ¿extraño, verdad? Creo que eso es a lo que, un autor de finas letras, llamaría "el principio del fin" ¿pero quién soy yo para opinar de forma correcta?

Nos quedamos así un rato, según él sonreí, pero evidentemente no le creí, quizás si fue así pero… era extraña tanta paz, era simplemente algo que no había experimentado nunca ¿y saben? No era tan malo.

Podría acostumbrarme a la paz.

La noche fue pasando mientras los chicos tenían que irse, vamos que no era porque no quisiéramos seguir, es que estábamos despiertos desde temprano y muchos estaban ya en estado zombi, y para las 3 a.m solo quedábamos el bastardo, Emma, su disque hermano/lo que fuera y yo.

Que momento tan incomodo, por el sagrado corazón de Dios, si pudieras tomar una tijera y cortar la tensión que se sentía entre el bastardo y el grandulón lo harías, a pesar de que el idiota seguía aun muy sonriente y él… y él… bueno, era otro con cara de leche cortada pero acojonante, lo admito; ese estanque me daba miedo ¿Cómo diablos Emma tan linda y adorable podía soportar la presión que imponían los ojos de ese hombre? Duda que me atormenta.

En fin.

- Ya tenemos que irnos – y otra cosa que admito, aun sigo odiando totalmente cuando ese infeliz toma decisiones por mí ¿y si yo quisiera quedarme? Vale que no quería, pero de todas formas

- Joder bastardo, no hables por los dos maldita sea

- ¿Entonces te quieres quedar Lovi? Hizo un puchero mientras yo pensaba que era mejor, si darme una palmada en la cara o golpearlo a él, en serio

- … No, pero yo decía ¿es que tu no aprendes? – odiaba que se riera cuando yo hablaba bien en serio, pero ya debería estar acostumbrado… o algo así, no que iba a acostumbrarme tampoco

- Bueno… para la próxima quizás – se encogió de hombros, ya no iba a pelear mas porque estoy cansado en serio ya

- ¡Los veo el lunes chicos! Duerman bonito –aparentemente Emma se quedaría un rato mas con el tanque que no fue capaz de despedirse de nosotros, bien, lo normal, tampoco podíamos exigir demasiado

Bien… había algo que aun no me gusta, y nunca me gustara; esto de no tener auto… ni dinero, ya que estamos, así que ni para un maldito taxi, y dime que caminar la ciudad cuando estas mierderamente cansado y con… considerable cantidad de alcohol en tu sistema, bueno, no es bonito, pensé que no sobreviviría a llegar a casa de mi abuelo en ese estado pero mira, nada mas me medio llevo cuando ya estábamos llegando ¡entonces no me fue tan mal! Si, soy duro de matar… aunque algo me seguía manteniendo alerta.

Quizás de lo que habíamos estado hablando antes de la celebración y toda la cosa, pero tenía un tic nervioso recorriéndome, en serio.

Y, para variar, el anciano no estaba.

- Oye ¿y donde esta el viejo? –ha saber, como me da tantas explicaciones de lo que hace y lo que no hace, pero bueno tampoco es que hablemos mucho… de todas formas realmente no tenía ni idea

- No sé, bastardo ya a estas alturas de la vida deberías recordar que cuando ese hombre se pierde no aparece en días

- Jeje cierto, pero solo chequeaba -¿chequeaba dice? ¿Qué iba a chequear? Como siempre y sus indirectas que no captaría ni la madre del sarcasmo… lo cual era extraño porque aquí el idiota era él, pero bueno – ¿vamos a dormir?

- ¿V-Vamos? T-Tú irás al sofá… y yo me iré a dormir…

- Lovi, no es como si fuera la primera vez que me quedaré aquí ¿acaso me tienes miedo? – Lovino Vargas no voltees a verlo, eso es lo que ese bastardo quiere, que mires sus malditos ojos de cachorro, simplemente no voltees a verlo, sé fuerte, vamos sé fuerte…

Muy tarde

- N-No… - me manejaba como si estuviese hecho de plastilina, que asco de vida que tengo, ¿Quiénes tantos podían decir que sus parejas le manejaban como si fuesen vil arcilla para moldear? Eso no es justo

- Entonces vamos ¿si?

- Vale… pero déjame ir a darme un baño primero – y así es como paso la hora mas extensa de mi vida:

Me escondí del idiota en el baño; demonios que ando hecho un desastre, eso era bueno ¿era bueno verdad? Así no tendría que preocuparme de que me encontrara atractivo ni nada de esas cosas… solo un poco de agua y ya estaba, si… fingiría demencia y aquí nada ha pasado, creo que es la mejor táctica que existía en estos momentos.

Joder, se me olvido incluso hasta por donde es que se abría el grifo del agua caliente.

Si señores, me queme con el agua de la ducha.

- ¡Malditas sean todas las hijas de perra! – no… no estaba pensando muy bien lo que decía, pero es que esa cosa ardía como el infierno, menos mal abrí la otra llave rápido, sino probablemente ahora sería horneado de Vargas

- ¿Lovi estás bien? –¿el estúpido se había quedado detrás de la puerta? Demonios, eso daba miedo, eso daba miedo en muchos niveles

- ¡Bastardo vete a hacer otra cosa, estoy bien! –hablando de gente ridícula, sinceramente que tenía que ser un idiota para andar ahí molestando y estar tan pendiente como si en la vida no hubiera mas, pero yo sé lo que quiere claro que lo sé… y no le daré el gusto no señor, ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente

No, claro que no.

Y bien… admito que quizás me quede demasiado tiempo en el baño pero ¿pueden culparme? ¿Qué harían ustedes si un tipo malditamente sexy los estuviera esperando en su cama?... mierda quizás eso lo formule a su favor… ya mi mente no esta trabajando correctamente eso no esta bien, mejor pensar en otra cosa.

A ver Lovino, piensa… en el pervertodo Francés bailando el hula hula a un ruso.

Dios eso fue tan aleatorio… pero funcionó jajajaja la cara del loco ese sería épica jajaja seguro que lo deja sin pellejo ahí mismo… joder que estoy divagando demasiado, seguro que un adicto al crack divaga menos que yo, las cosas de la vida, pero necesitaba relajarme un poco, vamos Emma tiene razón, esto de la visualización realmente funciona, joder esa mujer aparte de linda es inteligente, debería ser psicóloga en vez de música, aunque también es buena en eso.

Y otra vez me salgo del tema… ya no quiero salir del baño, y no me arrepiento de admitirlo pero es que esto apesta, en serio, apesta mas de lo que puedo describir con palabras. Pero es mejor apurarse, quizás todo sean paranoias mías.

Que sean paranoias mías, que sean paranoias mías por favor…

Al fin luego de pensármelo por media hora, y ya solo con ropa interior porque dormir con pijama en este calor no es viable por fin salí del bendito baño, no había ruido alguno… extraño ¿será que el bastardo se fue? Bueno si es así mejor, no es como si lo necesitara por dormir bien, porque no lo necesito claro que no.

Continuemos, si, mejor.

En fin, me sentí mas confiado al caminar a la habitación, pero ahí estaba él, todo el tiempo estuvo ahí… simplemente acostado mirando al techo, rayos eso no estaba bien ¿no esta bien cierto? Simplemente sonreía, me preguntó si habrá ser capaz de borrarle esa sonrisa de los labios, y que si existe ojalá se mantenga alejado, no me gustaba para nada el Antonio serio, se volvía otra persona y no soy el único que opina que causa miedo, pero eso son detalles irrelevantes.

- ¿Listo? Te quedaste un siglo en el baño ¿te pusiste todas tus cremas? –una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios… ¿es que este infeliz quiere pelea? Porque si eso quiere no me cuesta dársela, hablando de tarados

- Bastardo que yo no uso ninguna crema –no las necesito, por favor, además eso es cosa de chicas ¡yo no soy una chica! Debería tenerlo bien claro ya a estas alturas – no vengas con esas estupideces

- Jajaja Lovi enojado es tan adorable –adorables le iban a quedar los dientes luego de que estampara mi puño en ellos, joder –ven, a dormir ya ¿si?

- Ya voy, demonios.

Mis pantuflas volaron por ahí mientras me acostaba a su lado, a la mayor distancia que permitía el colchón, no que fuera mucha tampoco… pero era algo al menos, aunque algo me decía que esta extraña sensación de paz no duraría mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué estas tan lejos Lovi?

- Porque así es mejor, ahora buenas noches –completamente acostado de espaldas a él lo que hice fue cerrar los ojos, estaba cansado y no podían culparme, hoy fue un largo día y… momento ¿esas eran los brazos del idiota abrazándome? Menos mal estaba de espaldas a él, si no hubiese visto mi maldito sonrojo que no era nada bueno de ver… yo odiaba que eso me pasara, no era ni lindo ni divertido

- Lovi ¿tantas ganas tienes de dormir? –es voz… esa voz…

- … ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo pedazo de idiota?

- Vamos Lovino –lo dijo completo, y con _esa voz_, eso era raro, eso era demasiado raro –por las noches cuando duermes lo pides

Debería creerle, mi sub-consciente es una perra realmente, pero no eso jamás

- M-Maldito mentiroso de mierda –empecé a removerme en sus brazos, pero parecía que eso solo hacia que se aferrara mas a mi, no sabía si podría salir de esta con tácticas evasivas, realmente no sabía cuanto… podría contenerlo

No es que lo quisiera ¡porque no quiero esto! Maldición ¿quién demonios podría quererlo? Era ridículo, más allá que ridículo. Era extraño… anormal… no es como si hubiera sentido algo así antes, no pueden culparme

- Sabes que no miento –escondió su rostro en mi cuello mientras sabía que el corazón me delataba, eso y otra parte de mi cuerpo, maldito aprovechado

- … Sueltame, te voy a patear tan lejos que te d-dolerá hasta el próximo milenio – aunque estaba actuando de forma completamente contraria a esa, no quería que me soltara en realidad… ¿para qué?

De nuevo, no sé ni en que estoy pensando

- No pareciera que quisieras patearme – se alzó sobre mi sonriendo de lado ¿Qué clase de sonrisa anormal era aquella? Admito que lo he visto sonreír muchas veces, diferentes tipos de sonrisa, la que mas mostraba era aquella que era dulce y buena, pero aquella… aquella era diferente.

No sabía si sentir temor, o simplemente creerle.

- P-Pero lo haré

- Se te quiebra la voz – volvió a abrazarme como si nada ¿de verdad se me estaba quebrando? No podía ser… aunque quizás era cierto

- I-Idiota – no pude empujarlo… no quería hacerlo, tan sencillo como eso – bájate ya, b-bájate

- ¿Por qué simplemente no te rindes a lo que es inevitable? Si me dices un discurso ridículo, no te creeré

Bueno, en eso tenía un gran punto, y todo radicaba en que quizás tenía miedo, si lo admito, tengo miedo ¿problema? Hacerlo con un tipo seguro que no era igual que hacerlo con una chica, aunque no era cualquier tipo, era a quien yo quería, lamentablemente había que aceptar los hechos. Y ahora, ¿ahora que iba a decir? ¿Qué se decía en momentos así? Ni siquiera sabía que pensar ¡mucho menos que iba a decir! Aquello era un problema de tamaño mayúsculo… mi mente no funciona, simplemente no funciona.

Bien, ahora el plan B

No tengo plan B

Ni siquiera tengo plan A

Mierda.

- … -Miré hacia otro lado, en momentos así era lo único que se me ocurría que podía hacer - … -tome aire y lo mire, parecía como si ya me hubiese calmado un poco, que no era mucho, pero era algo – no sé ni que decir ¿feliz idiota?

- No es como si tuvieras que decir nada – se acercó a mi y a partir de allí ya no sentía otra cosa que no fuera él, no es algo que pueda describir con alguna palabra, mi vocabulario no es tan extenso en ese sentido he de decir –solo calla y siente ¿Qué opinas?

- ¿Eso quieres, no? –bufé, quizás con la burla me daría valor, pero no fue así, y sinceramente ya no importaba, no a estas alturas, todo podía irse a la mierda ahora

- Si, eso quiero

- Como sea

No supe en que momento toda mi ropa acabo en el piso, ni la suya, ni cuando empecé a sentirme tan cómodo y mal al mismo tiempo, ni cuando nuestros besos simplemente parecían el camino para convertirnos en uno, ni cuando su mirada solo incrementaba mis ganas de continuar, ¡ni siquiera sabía que quería continuar! Solo sabía que, aunque aquello pudiera estar mal… sentir ser uno con él era todo lo que yo quería.

E incluso sopese la posibilidad de aquello no estaba mal, de hecho era perfecto tal cual era.

Y mi ultimo recuerdo quizás es haberme quedado dormido… no eso no, no recuerdo cuando fue que me dormí, pero si recuerdo que un rato antes me olvide de todo lo que decía, pensaba, hacía y sentía por lo que solo me acerque a abrazarlo, simplemente quería tenerlo así todo lo que restara de noche ¿era eso algo raro? Sé que lo era, pero de momento era todo lo que mi mente quería maquinar.

La noche se veía extrañamente diferente ahora, miraba la ventana y tras la cantidades infinitas de tejados vecinos podía verse la luna, era grande parecía hecha de perlas… menos mal que el idiota esta tan dormido que no puede darse cuenta de que ando acariciando su cabello, es suave… aunque eso ya lo sabía, de alguna forma ahora que todo había pasado no sentía que tenía que arrepentirme de nada, o sentir nada malo, simplemente vivir era así.

¿Eso era lo que él había querido decirme todo ese tiempo? Que forma de entenderlo.

**El siguiente será el ultimo cap ¿alquien quiere algo especial?**

**Lovi: ¿que lo termines, quizás?**

**Tu callate e_e y quizás haga un epilogo, depende de muchas cosas, bye bye.**


	19. 1,2,3,4

**Notas del autor al final del capítulo, mas les vale leerlas o_ó**

**Capitulo dedicado a mi hijita Ale porque sé que lo leerá, además le prometí acabar este fic:**

**Capitulo 19: 1,2,3,4**

Oh mierda… es lunes, ok, lunes, el maldito lunes, _el lunes._

Debería calmarme un poco.

Me la pase toda la noche rodando en la cama.

Creo que el bastardo amaneció con dolor de espalda por eso.

Que se pudra, estoy nervioso.

La verdad es que sí, las cosas habían estado un tanto sobre agotadoras, sin embargo he sido capaz de soportarlo bastante bien hasta hoy, ahora mismo me consumen los malditos nervios, sin contar que solo iremos hoy a ver quedaron los resultados, es que tengo demasiadas ganas de ir a ver a Isabel hoy… por lo de los ensayos y esas cosas no hemos podido ir a visitarle, yo quiero y el idiota también quiere así que hay que ser buen samaritano ¿no?

Aunque con toda honestidad, si fuera por mi la sacaría de ese hospital ya, pero hay que esperar a que termine el tratamiento… tampoco queremos verle sufrir o algo así, pero ya verán, cuando salga de allí le haré una deliciosa cena al estilo italiano, quedará tan encantada que sonreirá con esa dulzura tan suya y todos seremos felices ¿Qué hay mas bonito que la sonrisa de una mamá? Incluso la de la mía es linda, aunque yo no se la vea tan seguido, el anciano debería invitarla… debería.

Aunque seguro se trae a Feliciano consigo y como que no tengo ganas de eso, mejor dejémoslo así.

El bastardo se la vive quejándose de que me la paso mucho tiempo en el baño ¡pero claro, no todos podemos ser un desastre como él! Por todos los cielos, quiero decir que asco, medio peinarse y eso es mucho para él ¡no señor! ¡Por eso se ve como se ve! No que se vea mal… p-pero ustedes entienden lo que quiero decir, mierda que a veces me paso de idiota yo también, pero no es mi jodida culpa, es culpa de todo lo que me rodea. Esta ciudad me acabara por volver loco y la presión y toda esa mierda.

Al final tarde como una hora, pero repito; son los nervios, no me gusta admitirlo pero es cierto, sobretodo porque no quiero que los imbéciles esos ganen, de verdad no quiero… son unos putos egoístas que quieren quitarle la oportunidad a medio instituto ¿saben lo que me daría al ver la cara de Emma, Lily o Veronique tristes por eso? Maldita sea, le rompería el alma al bastardo cuatro ojos, es que eso simplemente no se hace y al cejudo también.

¿Qué no soy capaz? Solo mírenme, imbéciles.

Oh bien, volviendo al tema creo que ya estoy, al menos me siento capaz de tomar el desayuno sin devolverlo… mierda, el desayuno ¡olvidé dejar nada! Al diablo ya compraré algo en el instituto, o en el hospital… para que si ni hambre tengo, diablos debería dejar de divagar ¡vamos Lovino pedazo de _stupido_ concéntrate!

Ya, ya me concentré, bien, todo bien.

Por fin decidí salir y el bastardo estaba sentado bajo el marco de la puerta con un bolso al hombro y el rostro sereno, aquello era raro… usualmente llevaría su característica y habitual sonrisa pero en realidad yo que sé, quizás sea su forma de demostrar nerviosismo, uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente ¿saben? En fin.

- Bastardo ya ¿nos vamos esperamos a que el viento venga y nos lleve?

- ¡Lovi! No te oí salir –ok, eso era raro – hice unos sándwiches para comernos antes de irnos, pollo tomate y queso de lo que quedo de anoche

- Vale… pero mejor nos vamos ya, que se hace tarde y bueno, ya sabes

- ¿Estas nervioso? –y tiene el descaro de preguntar el muy subnormal

- No ¿Cómo voy a estar nervioso por favor? – días como esos quería matarlo, pero luego no quiero lidiar con el tedio legal que eso implica así que no, dejémoslo así.

El camino al instituto se me hizo mas eterno que de costumbre, era tanto que ninguno de los dos hablo… era como si la tensión pudiera cortarse con una tijera de lo palpable que era ¿pero como no estar nerviosos? A mi no me afectaba la coral, digo yo ni siquiera estudio música esto era solo una forma de ayudar a los chicos a pesar de todo, sin embargo había mucha mas gente afectad ay por desgracia acabé por encariñarme con ellos, todo el asunto en sí era una calamidad, una calamidad que teníamos que redimir.

¿Saben que es lo peor de toda la mierda? Que no había nadie afuera del instituto ¡nadie maldita sea, nadie! ¡Ni un alma! Por lo general eso estaba repleto de gente, tanto que era molesto, mas con lo que practicaban, escribían, recitaban, cantaban, lo que sea… pero no había nadie. El idiota y yo nos miramos, aquello era en verdad horrible, como si nos agregase más tensión de la que ya teníamos encima, puta porquería.

Quizás esa fue la razón por la cual no me negué ni dije nada cuando tomo mi mano, es decir eso daba una infinita vergüenza pero ¿ya que? Quiero decir estaba demasiado nervioso como para negarme o cualquier otra cosa que habría hecho en el pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, en fin dejemos eso de lado, la cuestión es que así entramos, a pesar de que estaba siendo carcomido por un montón de sentimientos que aun no entiendo y tampoco pretendo entender, así estaba bien.

Al entrar vi una figura reconocible a simple vista, la silueta de Emma adornada por un adorable vestido blanco. Por una razón tuve que tragar pesado antes de poder acercarme a ella ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Oh vamos, tenía que infundirle aunque sea un poco de valor, quiero decir ella merecía que alguien tuviera la amabilidad de ayudarla en esto a pesar de todo y bien… bien, ya me calme.

Ya me calme.

- E-Emma _amore _¿Qué tal va…? –oh Lovino, eres DIOS con esto, en serio no eres mas torpe porque no te da la gana de serlo, cerdo de la porquería.

- ¡Lovino, Antonio! O-Oh _Gott_ que no los escuché llegar, hoy estoy más torpe que un poste ¡jajaja! –se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó, el bastardo ni hablo ni dijo nada… seguro estaba tan nervioso como todos – El profesor pondrá las notas en la cartelera en 10 minutos, todos están en salón esperando pero la verdad no soy capaz de estar ahí dentro con todos… me dio taquicardia estar en medio de tanta tensión así que salí un rato por aire

- ¿Nadie sabe nada, digo no han dicho nada… nada? –yo quería preguntar lo mismo, pero las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir desde mi interior

- No nadie sabe nada, nadie ha dicho tan siquiera un comentario, incluso me metí en la sala de publicaciones a ver si le podía sacar algo de información a la secretaria y no… absolutamente nada, es como si todo esto fuera a propósito no lo sé –luego sonrió como era habitual en ella – p-pero no hay porque preocuparnos, de cualquier forma y sea como sea sabemos que pusimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y que los chicos se divirtieron y… nada malo podrá pasar, estoy segura de ello – tuvimos que sonreír (a medias) para ayudarle, parecía que aquello era una forma mas de convencerse a sí misma

Y bueno ya no mas mentiras, los tres estábamos del carajo, ahora la cuestión era reunir el valor como para ir a enfrentarse con la realidad, luego de eso cualquier cosa sería un juego de niños. Al repasarlo por un buen rato nos dimos cuenta de que los segundos pasaron mas rápido de lo normal, el momento había llegado… incluso vimos el momento en el que uno de los profesores de Emma iba hacia la sala con los papeles en la mano.

Ambos nos pusimos de piedra, en serio, fue mas de lo humanamente soportable, pero con decisión acabamos por tomar valentía de solo Dios sabe donde para caminar hasta la sala, sin embargo Emma nos pidió que esperásemos a que el profesor saliera para poder evaluar las reacciones de los demás. No sabía como clasificar eso, no era cobardía porque bueno… era algo diferente. Mierda ¿por qué hay que sentir tantas cosas diferentes en un solo día? Era absurdo. A la salida del profesor nos miramos los tres, ya era la hora, era el momento y el lugar, no podíamos darles más giros al asunto.

Entramos de la mano… si, soberanamente ridículo pero no había mas opción viable que nos diera valor. Todos se nos quedaron mirando, incluso el germano idiota estaba tranquilo recostado sobre las piernas de Eliza… ok, esto era muy raro, pero yo no debería hablar. Nos miramos entre todos un buen rato hasta que Veronique rompió el silencio.

- Emma _dear_… nadie se ha acercado al papel ¿lo leerías por favor? –Emma soltó mi mano, la verdad era una chica valiente, bien tenía que ser porque era la líder de todo el asunto

- Vale… bien chicos, respiren profundo

Todos asentimos y obedecimos.

Emma se paró justo en frente de la cartelera fijando sus orbes esmeraldas en el papel; no hubo reacción alguna por un par de segundos. Mierda me asusté un montón ¿Qué le pasaría? Estaba a punto de picarla con el dedo o hacer algo cuando el bastardo me detuvo negando con la cabeza, odiaba que leyera mis pensamientos de esa forma pero ya era algo casi natural por lo que me contuve, después de todo él conocía mejor a Emma que yo. Luego de casi un minuto bajó la mirada al suelo y me asusté aun mas, de hecho pude percibir como todos se miraban asustados… ¿no podía ser… verdad? ¿No después de todo no es así?

Simplemente no…

- Muchachos – apenas oímos su voz casi de forma automática nos enderezamos - … G-Ganamos – un murmullo colectivo hizo eco, antes de que Emma se diera la vuelta y casi diera un salto con su enorme sonrisa - ¡Ganamos!

No hace falta decir que el bullicio no tardo en esperar, casi fue tacleado por el bastardo, Emma, el pervertodo y el macho patatas albino al mismo tiempo aunque ciertamente ni siquiera me queje, es mas deje que me arrastraran en su empedernido salto. Joder todos se veían tan felices que para que quejarme, al menos no demasiado ni en estos momentos.

Bien ¿Qué mas decir? Eran abrazos, besos, saltos por todos lados, había un desastre de partituras por todo el auditorio, la mayoría empezó a salir y gritar por todo el instituto, con gritar me refiero a celebrar y cantar, mas papeles, bullicio… menos mal que por el índole de la academia nadie se quejo, sin contar que los de los otros ramos se nos… digo, se les unieron, y-yo no estaba haciendo nada de eso por supuesto que no, solo los veía y eso.

El pandemonio duro un buen rato sin contar que no veía ni rastro de los idiotas, a ver como les quedaba el ojo… aunque estaba seguro de que con el francés y el germano iban a tener bastante diversión en lo que a tortura se refiere. Por eso sobra decir que no nos quedamos demasiado tiempo allí.

Había un asunto más importante que tratar.

Luego de negarnos a la inminente fiesta que harían entre todos y ante la mirada de Emma que le indicaba a todos que deberían dejarnos en paz terminamos por irnos. He de admitir que ahora me encuentro mucho mas tranquilo que antes… y que seguro la fiesta debe estar divertida, le he tomado cariño a esa bola de idiotas y no creo que la experiencia de la primera fiesta volviese a repetirse, digo no después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿verdad? Pero Isabel era mucho más importante, muchísimo más.

Al llegar al hospital me adelante y lo sorprendente fue que no hubo mucha negación al respecto, nos dejaron pasar sin decir nada al respecto, admito que eso fue algo que no esperaba.

Subimos juntos sin decir nada ¿nunca han pasado por momentos en los que las palabras sobran? Bueno, fue justamente eso… sobraban por completo, odio el nivel de conexión que debemos tener para esto pero cuando se tiene se tiene, de ahí en mas es algo bastante incontrolable.

La habitación se encontraba abierta y no había nadie en la cama, alcé una ceja en desconcierto ¿será que estaba en el baño? Me adentré un poco mas solo para fijarme en que ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón de visitas, vestida de forma muy bonita… nunca la había visto así desde que la conocí, incluso su semblante era otro. Si antes había dicho que ella es una mujer hermosa pues ahora lo reitero; es increíblemente hermosa, bien, eso explicaba de donde el idiota sacaba su buen aspecto y sonrisa.

No sé porque pienso en esas cosas, demonios.

- Si son los muchachos mas guapos de Europa – no sé porque ese comentario me hizo sonrojar, pero no pude evitar sonreír, de ella se oía muy dulce – me alegra mucho que vinieran

- _Bella_ Isabel ¿Cómo se siente? – me acerqué simplemente mientras el idiota se sentaba a mi lado pidiendo la bendición de su madre, luego de recibirla me devolvió la mirada

- Pues… el doctor dice que mañana puedo irme de aquí definitivamente –la sonrisa idiota que se marco en nuestros rostros pudo haber sido inmortalizada, menos mal que nadie lo hizo pero ¡joder, Isabel vendría con nosotros! Por fin podríamos cuidarla como se debe, y sacarla de ese horrendo lugar – tengo que venir a revisión y que me cumplan tratamiento, pero una vez a la semana y es todo

- ¡Eso es muy bueno! – Antonio casi la deja sin aire, yo solo me quede observándolos aun sobre mi asiento

- Oe bastardo, no la vayas a matar… que aun no esta curada

- L-Lo siento… jajaja

- No se preocupen ¡si me siento bien! –su sonrisa lo confirmaba por supuesto, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme, vamos, era ella –por cierto… ¿Qué tal les fue? Se veían tan guapos en las fotos, aunque ustedes siempre lo son pero ya me entienden

- Aplastamos traseros~, tal como debía ser

- No esperaba menos – la sonrisa de Isabel era simplemente un poema, en serio, si pudiera describirla lo haría pero no tengo la mas mínima idea de como hacerlo

Pasamos toda la tarde ahí ¿quién podría cansarse de eso? Debo admitir algo; ellos eran como mi segunda familia ¿saben? Es tonto encontrar tu hogar en otro lugar, pero a mi me paso, tampoco puedo decir que no quiera a mi familia eso era simplemente idiota, sin embargo esto era diferente. Estar con ellos era como mi hogar y no quiero cambiar esto, quizás madre tenía razón y venir aquí fue la mejor idea que pudo ocurrírsele a esa cabeza loca suya. No cambiaría mi vida por nada, no ahora en las que estábamos, y si algún imbécil intentaba tocar lo que había construido juro que morirá bajo mis propias manos.

Solo nos fuimos porque fuimos prácticamente echados de ahí, esperábamos que al menos Isabel descansara bien esa noche, mañana nos la llevaríamos de allí todo sería como debía ser. Aunque en el momento estúpido de pensar también quiero ir al instituto mañana, en serio de verdad que necesito refregarle en la cara a esos idiotas que son unos perdedores de cuarta categoría, eso se ganan por querer destruir algo que tanta gente quiere ¿saben? Por eso jamás les irá bien.

Pero conociendo el corazón de pollo de Emma seguro que los acepta si dejan el orgullo de lado y deciden unirse, oh Dios.

- Lovi ¿quieres ir a casa ya o me dejas mostrarte algo? – eso me sacó de mis pensamientos, ya era bastante tarde en realidad, aunque como estaban las cosas eso no me sorprendía en lo mas mínimo

- ¿Ah? Bueno… supongo que no, aunque que no dure mucho porque me muero de hambre

- Jeje, no será por mucho, a menos que ya no te quieras ir – me dedicó una sonrisa y solo atiné a ladear la cabeza mientras me dejaba llevar, eso de ir de la mano aun me resultaba extraño pero ya me daba igual lo que pensara la gente, es mi puta vida no la de ellos

Caminamos un buen rato, ni siquiera conté por cuantos minutos caminamos solo sé que fueron bastantes, aunque no eso estaba bien… digo mi condición física a mejorado un montón por esto, aunque debería buscar un empleo para poder comprar un auto o llorarle a mi padre, quizás la segunda sea mejor opción. Terminamos llegando a una colina no muy alta pero bastante bonita, en la cima simplemente se veía la luna y el firmamento en si. Quizás me gustaba por eso o porque la brisa era suave y no se sentía el calor del infierno que se sentía en cualquier otro lugar de la ciudad, sonreí sin que me viera antes de girarme y verlo acostado en el pasto.

- Lindo ¿verdad?

- Pues que decirte bastardo, es agradable eso si

- Sabia que te gustaría –afirmó con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba a su lado – es mi forma de agradecerte

- ¿De que hablas?

- Verás – se sentó solo para quedar justo frente a mí – Haz hecho por mi mas de lo que podrías imaginarte ¿sabes? A pesar de que te he dado muy poco a cambio, por eso quería agradecerte – tomo mis manos y lo miré aun sin entender – en verdad lo aprecio Lovino… y te amo como no te haces una idea – joder ¿por qué mi corazón se siente de esta forma cuando dice eso? Era una completa ridiculez… una cálida ridiculez

- N-No digas eso idiota… tu también me haz dado mas de lo que te pasa por esa cabeza de imbécil tuya la verdad –tuve que mirar al suelo, aun la otra parte me es difícil de decir – Y-Yo también _ti amo_

- Es bueno oír eso –aunque no lo veía sabía que sonreía – Y me encargaré que así sea siempre –me obligó a subir el rostro y esta vez simplemente sentí la necesidad de sonreír, solo lo hice, ni lo pensé –eso se ve lindo en ti… quiero verlo mas seguido – acto seguido un beso acabó por cerrar mis ojos, no me negué, no dije nada, solo correspondí con calma como si el tiempo no pasara ya mas

¿Y saben que? Así era mejor, es como si mi vida solo estuviese comenzando en este instante.

_**~ Fin ~**_

**-Lanza confenti- Madre terminé terminé x_x –ni ella se lo cree-**

**PEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO hay más c:**

**Bien le haré epílogo a esta cosa, pero he de preguntarles ¿prefieren que sea desde el punto de vista de Toño o que sea narrado en tercera persona? Les advierto no será muy largo, solo será para cerrar el fic y la trama sin contar que les pondré el tracklist de esto y cosas gheis.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí T_T me hicieron súper feliz con sus comentarios y me animaron mucho a actualizar ¡y gracias por sus consejos! Siento que he avanzado mucho, sin contar que me sacaron del bloqueo que tenía.**

**No saben como los adoro chicos, en serio, **_**grazzie amores**_**.**


	20. Something about us

**Espero que esta actualización les alegre el domingo je je, ¿a que no se lo esperaban? Vale, les dejaré los comentarios al final, así que lean todo o me enojo ewe (?)**

**Epílogo: Something about us**

¡Bien! Pues descubrí que Lovi tiene un diario, supongo que si a él le funciona al jefe también ¿verdad? Aunque no creo que me apasioné mucho por esto, pero al menos lo intentaré por esta vez, solo para saber que se siente.

Han pasado ya algunos meses y me alegra mucho que Lovino haya llegado aquí, no sé, a veces pienso que habría pasado si él jamás hubiese venido y me tiendo a sentir un poco mal porque ¿saben? Siento que yo no habría sido tan fuerte, tampoco Emma o mi madre… ¡hablando de ella! Hace dos días pudimos sacarla del hospital, aunque se supone que el doctor tiene que venir a revisarla un par de veces a la semana para asegurarse de que la estamos cuidando bien, tsk, como si fuera a cuidarla mal, menos teniendo a Lovino encima todos los días en casa, de hecho creo que mamá prefiere su comida a la mía… me deprimiría si no fuera porque así aprovecho yo de cenar también lo que Lovino prepara, así que tampoco es como si fuera a quejarme ¡ja ja ja!

Mamá lo quiere mucho, casi tanto como yo (¡nadie lo quiere más que yo! Que eso quede claro) así que eso me hace bastante feliz, si he de ser honesto, creo que ella ya sabe que pasa y la verdad no lo toma a mal, las madres definitivamente son lo más lindo en el universo.

Lovi se niega a salirse de la clase de pintura a pesar de que le digo que en música le iría mejor, la prueba viviente es su nueva orda de fans acosadoras; desde el día del concierto salen hasta de los retretes, según él a mí me persiguen más… quizás no le doy mucha importancia o es solo que no lo notó, quien sabe, según todos soy muy distraído ¿lo soy? Bueno ¡no importa! De todas formas firmó siempre que me piden un autógrafo, je je, según Emma podría ir haciendo mi propia música incluso antes de graduarme, y probado que tal… no me va tan mal, de hecho, pero no me gusta andar presumiendo, ya el tiempo dirá lo que vendrá, pero voy sin miedo de cualquier modo, igual cuando me deprimo brazos consoladores me sobran, aunque un par de esos brazos siempre me reciba primero con insultos… sin embargo supongo que los merezco a veces, no todo puede ser un lecho de rosas ¿no?

Pero al menos mi vida es feliz ¡con eso es suficiente!

A ver ¿Qué otra cosa? ¡Oh si, conocí al pequeño Feliciano!

Fue hace dos semanas, el abuelo de Lovino me invitó a quedarme en su casa, me pregunté porque Lovino estaba tan nervioso, ni que fuera la primera vez, pero luego entendí la razón. ¡Si supieran, físicamente se parecen mucho! Quizás, el pequeño Feli tiene el cabello mas claro, pero si no fuera por eso y porque Lovino es un poco más alto parecerían gemelos… aunque también difieren mucho en personalidad.

Y cuando digo mucho, es MUCHO.

- ¡Ciao! Oh, oh ¿así que este es Antonio, fratello? Mucho gusto, vee –me estrechó la mano con todos sus ánimos, creo que él se parece más a su abuelo

- ¡El gusto es mío! Vaya, que parecen dos gotas de agua

- ¿Quiénes? ¿este y yo? ¿acaso bebiste de más, bastardo? – como siempre, Lovino estaba echado en el sofá, con cara de aburrimiento

- P-Pero fratello, sabes que si nos parecemos…

- ¡No jodas! Parecidos, tsk

- V-Vamos Lovi no te enojes – en ese momento me di cuenta que en definitiva era solo el físico

- ¡Me alegra mucho tener a mis dos chicos en casa! – fuimos salvados por la campana, figurativamente representada esta vez por el abuelo de Lovi, quien los abrazó como si no hubiese mañana mientras los arrastraba a la cocina, yo simplemente sonreí viendo la escena ¡la familia Vargas era realmente divertida! Me gusta la idea de que también, de algún modo, también formo parte de ella.

¿Ustedes creen que Lovino algún día acepte casarse conmigo? ¡Vale, vale! Sé que es muy pronto, que no soy idiota tampoco, pero quisiera algún día preguntárselo y así… no creo que de aquí a un par de años vaya a cambiar de opinión con respecto a lo que siento, pero mejor dejaré eso para después.

En fin ¿en que estaba? ¡Ah sí! ¿Ven como no sirvo para esto de los diarios? Je.

Bueno si, me entretuve allí con ellos, el abuelo saco vino de la alacena y básicamente no dormimos sino hasta bien tarde por estar bebiendo y luego cantando cualquier canción vieja que existiera ¡fue divertido! Sobre todo por poder tocar la guitarra con ellos, son una familia un tanto extraña, pero se quieren ¿Qué más es necesario? De todas formas no hay nada perfecto, pero mientras funcione para mí todo está bien.

Esa noche nos quedamos dormidos los cuatro en el suelo, y bueno… no pudimos ir a clase al otro día, pero no importaba porque fue divertido, además no es como si nos saltáramos las clases muy seguido, así que por un día no nos iban a matar… creo ja ja ja.

En fin, en la tarde acompañamos a Feliciano a la estación de trenes ya que solo se podía quedar ese fin de semana ¡Qué pena! Me hubiese gustado que nos acompañara durante más tiempo, pero todos tenemos responsabilidades… a la próxima me lo llevaré a solas un rato, seguro él sabe más cosas de Lovino de las que él mismo quiera contarme, oh, eso sin mencionar que estuvo un rato hablando a solas con él antes de montarse en el tren. Lovi regresó pálido como un papel y hasta el sol de hoy no ha querido sacar el tema a relucir.

Me pregunto si algún día me lo dirá.

A veces ni la cara de perrito lo convence, él sabe ser cruel.

Vale, dejando el tema de lado, también he notado que ahora llama más seguido a su madre, quizás es porque va avanzando bastante en su clase, incluso me estuvo comentando sobre una exposición o algo así ¡creo que van a mostrar uno de sus cuadros! Sin embargo aún no me deja ver cuál es, y eso que he visto casi todo lo que ha pintado, je, espero poderme jactar que conocí a un genio en sus inicios, digo sería divertido y todo, sobre todo con el malhumor que toma con sus ataques de perfeccionismo, porque ahora no aguanta ver un color que no es, o una forma desigual, e incluso detalla mucho las expresiones de las personas, quizás eso es lo que le ha hecho sobresalir, él no lo nota pero nosotros sí: a pesar de que nunca habla de sus sentimientos, lo que deja en el lienzo lo dice todo por eso, es como su forma de gritar la verdad de su interior, he escuchado que es bastante útil, pero yo no sirvo para eso, más me alegra mucho que a él sí. Oh si, con respecto a Chiara, una vez me la paso, de algún modo pude imaginarla con solo oír su voz… y vale, si, vale, Lovi me mostró su foto, ella es muy hermosa, un tanto soez al hablar ¿pero que más se puede esperar? Sin embargo es una dama, y solo estaba preocupada por su hijo, lo cual es completamente natural… y comprensible.

Digo, no es que hayan vivido criados con lujos ni nada de eso, y, considerando el carácter de Lovi y ese cierto lado violento que tiende a manifestar con… todos la gran mayoría del tiempo lo más seguro es que, si ella no hubiese hecho nada por él, habría terminado dentro de una pandilla, o la mafia bien Dios no lo quiera, y nadie quien entra allí sale vivo y para contarlo, mucho menos habla con su familia. Quizás solo quería evitar que sus hijos cayeran en eso, y pues ha hecho un buen trabajo ¡aunque debería relajarse un poco! Je je, me gustaría irle a visitar en vacaciones, tendré que empezar desde ahora mi tarea de convencimiento, que ya falta poco de hecho.

Oh, y se preguntaran que paso con los otros ¿no?

Pues el chico de lentes norte americano a la final le rogó a Emma hasta que la convenció de dejarlo entrar en el grupo, supuestamente no quiere andar en más peleas con nosotros o algo así… ¡Bueno, qué más da! Mientras no tenga yo que verle la cara al cejudo mi vida es feliz, ese idiota es demasiado orgulloso para venir a pedir disculpas y mucho menos pedir que le dejen entrar, supongo que él y su grupo seguirá practicando aparte, harán una banda o algo así, pero eso no me tiene sin dormir, después de todo se trata de su vida y yo ahí no me meto.

¡Oh, oh! Y ayer me hicieron andar de cupido, fue muy divertido… y tenía tiempo sin hacerlo, creo que la última vez había sido con Gilbert y Elizaveta… que no termino muy bien de hecho, ella dejo de hablarle como por una semana, y siempre nos evitaba, y claro, cada que eso pasaba Francis y yo recibíamos un buen puñetazo en la cabeza ¡como si fuese culpa nuestra que Gilbert fuese un bocazas! Si él tuviese más tacto, ya sería su novia, pero es como un toro desbocado… ehh. Aunque creo que ya son algo, al menos eso parece, pero eventualmente se casaran y tendrán quien sabe cuántos retoños, yo lo sé, mi sexto sentido me lo dice.

… Claro que tengo sexto sentido ¿Qué se creen?...

Bueno, me desvíe del tema de nuevo.

Como iba, ahora la cuestión era con Francis, no que él necesitara consejos para llegarle a Veronique, que nada más bastaba con verla como se ponía cada vez que estaba con él, el problema aquí era Arthur que simplemente no permitía eso, celos de hermano mayor y bla bla bla no sé qué. Pues ¿a quién le toca tapar las salidas de ese par? A Gilbert y este servidor… y bueno, a Lovi también, que no estaba muy feliz con su nueva tarea.

- Maldita sea, lo que faltaba en mi vida, andar de chaperón del pervertido este y de su novia

- No somos chaperones Lovi –si, estábamos detrás de las macetas, viendo en todas direcciones – somos vigilantes, porque si Arthur llega ya sabes…

- Por un carajo, debería dejarla ser, ella es buena niña y ya hemos visto que cuando el imbécil hace algo indebido le da su más que bien merecido tortazo, ella sabe defenderse, y lo quiere… no es que haya escogido el mejor partido pero el amor es mierda y uno ahí no escoge

- Y que lo sabrás tu kesesese – se burló Gilbert, mientras yo sostenía a Lovino antes de que fuera a darle un buen golpe

- ¡Cállate, maldito macho patatas albino! Que tú tampoco estas en derecho de hablar aquí, que si tienes novia, que no tienes novia, todos los días andas con la misma mierda _¡che palle!_

- ¡C-Claro que si tengo! Lizzie es necia, pero ella sabe que no puede vivir sin el asombroso yo, nadie puede vivir sin mi estupenda y magnifica genialidad – Lovi y yo nos miramos, y luego desviamos la mirada en diferentes direcciones –Ustedes dos son unos hijos de… esperen ¿no ese Arthur?

Los tres observamos hacia la misma dirección y efectivamente ¡era Arthur! Andaba en compañía de uno de los chicos de la clase de pintura de Lovi, me dijo que se llamaba Kiku o algo así, bueno, realmente no nos dio mucho tiempo de pensar nada, tuvimos que correr a interrumpir la cita de Francis y decirle que teníamos que irnos ya, porque parecía que Arthur buscaba a alguien… que lata, sinceramente era un fastidioso arruina momentos y todo.

A la final los dejamos que pasearan solos, igual ella tenía que irse a su casa y no había nada de malo en que Francis la acompañara ¿no? Joder, que nunca lo había visto tan ido de la vida por nadie… hay que ver que existen los milagros.

Pero vamos, ver a tus amigos felices te hace feliz, al menos a mí me ocurre de ese modo.

Dejamos a Gilbert largarse por ahí ya que hoy era noche de llamar a su hermano (que según sé, es soldado de la marina o algo así, me pregunto cómo diablos si se supone que es menor que él… además seguro son bien diferentes) y Lovino y yo decidimos tomar el camino largo a casa.

Lo bueno es que por esas horas casi no hay nadie por las calles, y menos entre semana, en momentos así no se niega tanto a que le tome la mano, porque nadie nos ve. Y yo sé que si no lo hace con las demás personas presentes es porque le da vergüenza ¡no de nosotros! Es que bueno… como explicarlo, a cualquiera le pasa, siempre esa clase de gestos dan algo de pena, bueno a mi realmente nunca me ha dado, pero hago lo posible por comprenderlo, de hecho intento presionarlo lo menos posible, porque eso solo lo alejaría de mí, y lo último que quiero es eso, así que vamos a su ritmo.

En momentos así, no hablamos, es lindo solo disfrutar de la calidez que nos transmite andar de ese modo, sin embargo me pareció un tanto extraño que quien rompiera el silencio fuese él, ya sé, peco de hablador a veces, pero si no fuese yo ¿Quién sería?

- Oye… ¿q-quieres sentarte un rato en la banca?

- ¡Claro! Si tú quieres, no tengo problema

Cerca del edificio donde estaba mi casa había un parque… bueno, no sé si llamarlo parque, los juegos están algo deteriorados y los niños prefieren ir al otro que estaba más al centro, que era más grande y bien cuidado. Lo bonito de este parque eran las flores que las ancianas del lugar solían regar diariamente al igual que la grama, era un tanto extraño el ambiente, daba una sensación de que el tiempo no corría allí, era un buen lugar para sentarse y disfrutar de la brisa sin más.

Y fue eso lo que hicimos, estuvimos nuevamente en silencio por un rato, hasta que sentí el peso de la cabeza de mi acompañante sobre un hombro.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Yo… deje la paella en la cocina, debimos regresar más temprano, Isabel debe tener hambre

- Nah, seguro ya la calentó, no creo que vaya a morir de hambre mientras no estemos, y menos si le dejaste ahí la comida ya hecha

- No soy bueno haciendo arroz

- ¿Bromeas cierto? Todo lo que preparas sabe a gloria

- ¿E-En serio?

- En serio, no podría mentirte con eso, je, mamá prefiere tu comida a la mía

- Eso es porque usas mucha sal, bastardo

- Oye pero tampoco era para que me lo soltarás así…

- Pero es verdad, un día de estos tienes que quedarte conmigo en la cocina, además a la pasta no la dejas hervir, y queda dura

- Mi pasta no sabe tan mal

- Joder que no estoy diciendo que sepa mal, sino que te queda medio dura, y debes esparcir mejor la salsa

- Ya, tendré que usar un mejor método

- Si me hicieras caso, todo estaría bien

- Ya, ya ¿entonces solo querías quejarte de mi forma de cocinar?

- ¿Ahh?

- Es que ya sabes, te sentí como si quisieras hablar de algo

Al escuchar eso, sentí como se tensaba un poco a mi lado, de manera que me preocupé, ven, que si notó las cosas… a veces, aunque eso era muy obvio, Lovino era así.

- Maldita sea, me gustaba más cuando no leías la atmosfera

- Je, soy genial

- Cállate, que aun eres un asco notando nada – suspiró fuertemente – solo a veces le atinas

- ¿Le atiné esta vez?

- Algo así…

- ¿Ajá?

- No sé… solo pensaba que la nuestra es una familia malditamente rara, y ahora parece una sola

- ¿No es eso genial? Esa era en parte la idea

- No me quejo de Isabel, ella es como un ángel, pero a veces el abuelo pregunta porque me quedo más en tu casa que con él

- ¿Y tú que le dices?

- Que no es como si él se la pasara demasiado en casa, así que me deje ser

- ¿Solo eso?

- Él no es idiota, tarado. Quiero decir se la pasa con una sonrisa de imbécil todo el puto tiempo, pero yo sé que él se imagina lo que pasa

- ¿Y no dice nada?

- Nah, supongo que es feliz de verme feliz, y le caes bien o algo así

- Bueno, eso es aliviante de saber

- Créeme, si no le cayeras bien no te habría dejado quedar con nosotros ese día, ni te habría dado vino, y bueno, tú entiendes

- Más o menos, pero ahí voy

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Eh?

- Joder ¿y tú qué?¿estás bien con esto? Digo, ya a estas alturas deberías haberte aburrido de mí y no sé…

Oh, así que a eso era lo que quería llegar, italiano tonto

- ¿Aburrirme de ti? No, ni antes, ni ahora, además si te suelto alguien más vendría por ti y no puedo permitir eso

- Esa debería ser mi línea… vaya vida

- ¿Entonces va para mí también?

- Eres idiota, pues claro, a v-ver… - me soltó, solo para ponerse frente a mi

- ¡Lovi, pareces un tomate!

- ¡CALLATE LA PUTA BOCA! Es más, digo, esto… cierra las ojos

- ¿Eh?

- Que cierres los putos ojos, necio – vale, me daba risa sus ataques de estupidez y poca honestidad, acabé obedeciendo simplemente, aunque ver su sonrojo era más divertido

- Ya, ¿me darás un regalo o algo así?

- No seas idiota, que no te mereces nada, pero supongo que puedes tomarlo así, si abres los ojos considérate muerto – acabé por tragar seco antes de asentir, luego lo que pude sentir fue algo cálido sobre mis labios, que eran, evidentemente, sus propios labios

Era rara la ocasión en la que él hacía esas clases de cosas, pero no es como si yo fuera a quejarme, un beso suyo era siempre bien recibido, sobre todo si era dado con tanta sinceridad como esa ocasión, sinceridad e intensidad, podía sentir que tocaba el cielo solo con ese gesto, tanto que me fue inevitable atraerlo un poco en un abrazo, aun mientras compartíamos el momento, que se alargó por más de lo que esperaba, pero lo suficiente como para atesorarlo por completo.

Al quedarnos sin aliento, solo abrimos los ojos, aun sin separarnos ni un centímetro, solo viendo el reflejo de los nuestros ojos en los contrarios ¿hacía falta decir algo? A mí me pareció que esa vez había quedado bastante claro.

Lo que viniese de ahora en adelante estaba bien, porque ya no estábamos solos, pase lo que pase, siempre tendré a Lovino conmigo.

Je, de verdad soy terrible con esto de los diarios, dudo mucho volver a escribir ¡pero fue divertido por esta vez! Iré mejor a practicar un rato con la guitarra. _Carpe diem._

_**Fin**_

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¿pueden creer que esto este al fin completo? Yo no xDDDDDDD sé que me tarde una eternidad con el epilogo, pero díganme si no quedo mono o.ó que mi musa fue linda y aunque me hizo esperar, me dio al menos un final cagüai (?) o algo así xDDD bueno, yo estoy feliz con el epilogo, ahí díganme si maneje bien a Toño o no 8D –dies-**

**A ver que más…**

**GRACIAS A USTEDES MIS AWESOMES LECTORAS (Y bueno, lectores too 8D por allí supe que un par de chicos leían esta historia, que amor son!) SIN USTEDES JAMÁS LA HABRÍA TERMINADO CREANME ;O; y bueno, si dejan un comentario en este cap prometo que se les responderé con mucho amor, de verdad graciiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaas por leer esta fumada, historia cursi de adfsghjsjhdd, y eso.**

**Por otro lado tengo planes de hacer otro fanfic largo como este (con los caps un poco más cortos para poderlo actualizar semanal, el problema base de este fic es que los capítulos eran muy largos y mi cerebro no me daba… ni el tiempo para escribirlos u.u y nunca lo reduje porque sentí que ya les había acostumbrado a que fueran así de largos so…) aunque no me decido que pareja será la principal D: en sus comentarios podrían decirme de que pareja les gustaría.**

**Por supuesto, sería multi-pairing como este x3 pero entiendan, ¡necesito protagonistas! xDDD**

**Es todo, mil abrazos, los amo mucho, y con ustedes… el sabías que.**

**¿Sabías que los títulos de cada capítulo de este fanfic son canciones? Aquí les dejo todas las canciones que le dieron nombre a cada capítulo, si quieren oírlas, son libres de hacerlo x3 **

**1) **All nightmare long / Metallica

**2)** Blow me away / Breaking Benjamin

**3)** Battle of one / 30 seconds to mars

**4)** Freak on a leash / Korn

**5)** Sing / My chemical romance

**6)** Hung up / Madonna

**7)** Teenage dream / Katty Perry

**8)** All about us / T.a.T.u

**9)** Complicated / Avril Lavigne

**10)** Halo / Beyonce

**11)** Can't get you out of my head / Kyle Minogue

**12)** Know your enemy / Green day

**13)** Your love is my drug / Ke$ha

**14)** Save you / Simple plan

**15)** Fire with fire / Scissor sisters

**16)** Derrezed / Daft punk

**17)** Popular / Eric Saade

**18)** Closer / Nine Inch Nails

**19)** 1,2,3,4 / Plain white T's

**Epilogo:** Something about us / Daft punk


End file.
